MY FIRST AND LAST EVERYTHING
by BronzeHairedDazzler
Summary: After losing her boyfriend in a car crash , Bella moved to Fork to live with her dad. But she was shocked to find that her supposedly dead boyfriend was alive and a student in Forks high. But he looked different and refused to recognize her. Will she find out what happened to him and have her happily ever after? Or will she lose him again? CULLENS ARE VAMPIRE..mainly BPOV OR EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. SM does that.**

 **AN-** **THE CHAPTER IS THE SAME. I JUST DELET FEW DESCRIPTIONS WHICH WERE INAPPROPRIATE FOR T RATING.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **BPOV**

This Friday morning, the first thing I noticed was a horrible smell coming from downstairs.

 _What the hell?! It stinks like rotting dead bod!_ I thought.

I was still trying to figure out the smell when I heard my mom calling me "Bella, honey, breakfast is ready." I groaned.

Well, that had to be the reason of the horrible stench. My mom and Breakfast were not a great combination.

My mom, Renee, was an imaginative cook and her experiments were not always edible. Once she actually made anchovy syrup with mushroom pancakes! It was the reason I had learned to cook when I was only ten.

I really didn't want to go through that again. I sent Edward a quick massage.

 **Mom's crazy coming out save me** – **Isa.**

When he didn't respond right away, I checked the time to saw that it was only six. He had to be sleeping. I felt guilty for interrupting his sleep.

Just then, my phone chimed in an incoming message.

 **Your knight in shiny silver Volvo will be there in a moment My Lady…EDDIE**

I chuckled quietly at his antic. Your _knight in Shiny Silver Volvo_! Really?!

Edward or Eddie, as I used to call him, was my best friend of 17 years and boyfriend of 4 years. We had known each other since we were only one year old and we had been pretty much inseparable since then.

When I was only one, my parents had gotten divorced. My mom had escaped my gloomy birth town named Forks with me and we had come to live here in Jacksonville. My mom, being the outgoing one, had formed a friendship with Edward's mom, Aunt Elizabeth. So, by default, Edward and I had towed along and become best friends.

When we were 13 Edward had asked me out. Since, I could never say no to him and – there was this tiny bit fact that I had always found him attractive – I agreed. After six months of dating, on his fourteenth birthday Edward officially asked me to be his girlfriend – in front of our parents! I, being the sucker for Edward (No pun intended) said yes with only one condition that he would never stop being my best friend. He was more than willing to agree to that.

 _We will always be each other's best friend, no matter what._

"Bella" she called again.

"Coming, give me a minute to freshen up." I quickly answered before, she actually bragged into my room. I wouldn't put it past her. Patience was not one of her many talents.

 **-MF &LE-**

While brushing my teeth, I looked my reflection in mirror. I was just average looking with plain brown eyes and hair. My skin was too pale to consider normal, even though I had spent my whole life in The Sunshine State. But he was supposed to tell me that after all he was my boyfriend.

And, Edward was anything but average. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes, framed by thick eyelashes, prettiest shade of bronze hair, straight nose, angular jaw, high cheek bone, soft lips, beautiful crooked smile, broad shoulder, hard muscular chest, well defined six-pack...

I shook my head to clear my thought before I actually started to drool. Trying to not think about Edward's body (and what I could do to the said body), I went to take a shower.

As hot water cascade down my body and clearing my head a little in process, I realized it wasn't just physically we were so out of league. Our personalities were also completely different.

I was shy, often socially awkward. I was a good student but never the top of class. I was not an athlete or musical or artistic or anything to brag on. There was nothing special about me.

But Edward, He was smart, funny, caring, sometime a little crazy but responsible. He always handled himself with grace and confidence. He had been the top of class since elementary school. He was also a good painter and piano player.

He was everything I wasn't.

But, for some unfathomable reason he loved me. I knew he did. I had never doubted that. We might be so different from each other but we knew each other better than anyone.

And, I knew in every cell of my body that he loved me as much as I loved him – unconditionally and irrevocably.

When I was done with shower, I wrapped a towel around me and blow-dry my hair (not so eager to go down stair). After my hair was completely dry I went to my room and decided to kill some time by getting dressed up. That didn't take as much time as I would have liked, since I didn't do any make-up. I hated make-up.

I usually preferred shorts but today I opted to wear one of my few skirts and my favorite sleeveless, white top. The blouse had a wide V-neck and tight fitted. I usually liked my hair down (so, did Edward!) but today I pulled it back in a high ponytail, since it was pretty hot out here in June. My only jewelries were a pair of dangle earring and the heart shaped locket which held a tiny photo of him and on opposite side inscription of our initials.

The locket was a gift from Edward on our second Valentine's Day as a couple – the day he said he was in love with me for the first time. I never took it off. It was actually only half part of the locket; the other half Edward always wore around his neck, which held a tiny photo of me and our initials. These two joined to make a complete heart.

 _"_

 _Two halves of a whole- just like us"_ He had said.

 **-MF &LE-**

After I had stalled as much as I could, I slowly went down the stairs – already dreading what was to come.

And, sure enough, the horrible stench grew more pronounced near the kitchen. I noticed that Phil was already siting on a dining chair with a grimace on his face.

He was famous baseball player. Three years ago Phil had come to live across the street from Edward and met my mom in Masen's New Year party. They had instantly hit it off, even though he was few years younger than mom, and last September they got married. Phil had always been nice to me, but he was more my mom's husband than my stepfather.

But that was not what made me stop on my track. In front of him, placed on the table, plates of what looks like mud pancakes and completely black bacon. My eyes widened in horror at the sight.

I picked one of the mud pancakes, noticing it was the source of the smell, and asked with dread, "What is it?"

"It's a chicken pancake" Mom answered me. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and placed it back in the plate. Chicken pancakes! Gross!

"Since you like chicken I thought you would like it." She explained to me.

"All right what's going on? Why are you trying to butter me up?" I couldn't take the suspense any more.

I hope she wasn't planning on doing something crazy. My mom always came up with crazy ideas.

She looked a lot like me except her blue eyes and red hair. But that was where our similarities ended. While I was the responsible adult, she always had been harebrained and reckless child. She was a kindergarten teacher, but she could be more immature than her students. I had spent my whole life taking care of her, guiding her. It was good thing Phil seemed to be a pro at handling her.

"Why don't you take a sit? We can talk over the breakfast." She told me, stalling.

I cringed at the word breakfast, but Phil shot me a pleading look. So, I sighed and did as she had said.

She placed a mud…I mean a _chicken pancake_ on each our plates and took a sit near Phil.

"Well?" I asked not touching the pancake.

"We have something to tell you." She trailed off looking at Phil, then at me. I raised my eyebrow and told her to continue. "Phil is going on a trip tomorrow." she bit her lower lip and looked down, looking ashamed.

I was confused. There was nothing new about that. He always traveled a lot. Unless...

"You want to go with him." I concluded, finally getting the mystery.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you alone." she answered looking troubled.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom I'll be fine. I have Edward and Aunt Elizabeth."

"So, you don't mind?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Don't worry about me, mom. You go have fun with Phil"

"Thank you, Honey. I was so worried." She said. She looked so relieved that I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Will you guys be back for Edward's birthday. It's after two week." The last bit of information was for mom's benefit.

"Yes, we will be back then .We will be gone for a week only. Now, eat your breakfast." I tried not to grimace.

Just then the calling bell rang.

He really was _my knight in shiny silver Volvo_!

"That must be Edward. I have to go. "

"But, honey, you still have one hour before school?"

I tried to come up with an excuse, "Well…uh ... you see today is the last day of us as a junior. So…We are going to school early… to enjoy it while it last." I internally groaned at my horrible lying skill. Phil tried to hide his laugh with a cough.

"See you later" I quickly grabbed my bag and ran before she asked for any further explanation.

 **-MF &LE-**

I wrenched the door open, ridiculously eager to escape mom's cocking and, if I was being honest, to see him.

And, there he stood – my personal miracle – looking perfect as always.

As soon as I open the door his beautiful face scrunched up. "God! What is this nasty smell?" He asked plugging his nose in between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Chicken pancakes" I deadpanned.

His eyes became wide as soccer ball, before he shook his head, chuckling "You were right. This is crazy."

"Talk about it." I snorted and walked to car.

He shook his head, again, before opening the passenger door for me. He liked to do this kind of thing. He could be such a gentleman, sometime.

He went around to driver side and handed me a bag. Curiously, I looked inside the bag and instantly, fell in love with him some more!

He has brought me chocolate chips waffle!

"Thank you! You're the best friend and best boyfriend in the world. I love you, Eddie." I reached over and placed a quick kiss on his lips, before devouring my waffles.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm, pleased that he made me happy. "Well, I thought you are going to need something to lift your mood after your mom's recent cooking adventure. And what can be better than chocolate chips waffle?" He knew about my mom's cooking skills too. He had been a victim to it many times.

"You are right." I mumbled after taking a large bite of one waffle. It was perfect with extra chocolate chips and butter, just the way I like it. I instantly knew that he had made it himself.

Edward had also learned cooking with me, even though they had a cook and his mom was an amazing cook. Once I asked him the reason.

"Isa, if you going to take care of your mom, there have to be someone to take care of you." he had told me, as if it was the simplest fact in the world.

And, he did take care of me, in every way possible.

He turned on the CD player, before starting the car. Soon, the soft music of Clair De Lune filled the car. It was our favorite song. It was something we both had in common; we both liked classic music and books. That and we both could be very stubborn.

I was on my second waffle when I happened to notice the speedometer of the car. "Good Lord, why are you always in such a hurry? Slow down." I shouted

"Relax, Isa." He rolled his eyes, still not slowing.

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"We are not going to crash." He turned to smile crookedly at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road." I fumed "Charlie is a cop, remember? I was raised to obey traffic law."

He rolled his eyes again, but this time slowed down. "Happy?" he sighed.

"Almost" He was still going at eighty miles per hour.

"Just wait until I make my own car. It's going to be the fastest car in the world" He announced proudly.

Cars and speed were something Edward really loved. He even had his own garage at home, where he could spend hours tinkering with car engines.

It was his dream to be a mechanical engineer and make fastest car in the world, which, I know, he will. He was the smartest and the most stubborn person I've ever meet. If he had decided he would make fastest car, then he would!

"I will see your car if you don't get us killed with your lunatic driving." I informed him. He just rolled his eyes but didn't say anything

"By the way, I have some news." I said breaking the silence after few seconds.

"Shoot."

"Phil, going on a trip for a week and Mom is going with him this time."

"That means you will be all alone?" He frowned.

"I will be fine, Edward."

"I don't like it. Why don't you come and live with us for the week?"

"That's unnecessary. Did you forget that I live just across the street, now?"

"Still, what's the problem in staying with us? It's not like you have never stayed in our home." He was right. I had, probably, spent more time in his home than my own. I even had half of his closet for me.

Then he got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Or, are you afraid to _share a bed_ with me, Isa?" He asked wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

I blushed at the way he emphasized on the words _'share a bed'_ "Fine I'll stay in your house, but you have to ask your mom." I mumbled

"Like, she is going to say no!" He quipped "I swear, sometime, she loves you more than she loves me."

I rolled my eyes; as if there is anything she loves more than him! But, I smiled anyway. Because Aunt Elizabeth always treated me like her own child. And, the truth was she was more of a mother to me than Renee. She had always been there for me, when my own mom couldn't. When I got sick as a child she would take care of me staying up all night, because my reckless scattered brained mom couldn't. When mom went to her job, she would look after me. So, even though I loved my mom like crazy, I was closer to her than mom.

"So, are you excited for the summer?" I asked to change the subject.

"Yes, except for the part where you have to leave me" a frown marred his beautiful face.

I hated that part of the summer too .Every summer I had to spend one month in Forks with my father until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers my dad, Chief Charlie Swan, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. Still, two week away from him felt like an eternity.

I hated Forks. I hated the constant rain and the small town mentality. More so I hated it because it had kept me away from Edward.

"Edward…."

"I know. I know .He is your father so you have to go and two week is better than a month. It doesn't mean I've to like it."

"It's not like I like it." I whispered

"I know" he whispered just as softly, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

Rest of the drive was silent. But the silence is not an uncomfortable one. With Edward things were never awkward or uncomfortable. Everything was easy and natural. As if, I was born to be with him, to love him.

 **-MF &LE-**

Since we had left early and with his insane driving we arrived at school 40 minute before first class started.

After killing the engine he turned to me and gave me another mischievous look "I like your top, by the way. Though..." he trailed off blatantly staring at my chest. Before saying "I think you will look more beautiful without it."

My whole face flamed instantly. "Lair" I mumbled, blushing.

"I'm not. Did you forget that I have seen you naked? So I would know."

If possible I blushed even harder, hearing him say so bluntly that he had seen me naked. I was sure, by then, my face would put tomato to shame. That made him smile bigger. It was, probably, his favorite hobby making me look like a tomato.

An idea formed in mind to turn the table on him. He must have noticed the change in my face because he arched an eye brow as if to ask _'what are you up to?'_

I just gave him a very sweet smile and opened my seat belt before whispering in his ear in my best seductive voice. "I was thinking, maybe, I should thank you properly, for the delicious waffles."

I heard him shallow, before asking in a husky voice, "And, how are you going to do that?"

I placed few kisses on his jaw before sucking his earlobe into my mouth. I heard him let out a small moan. _This is working!_ I thought evilly before leaning even closer, almost kissing his ear and whispered "By making your favorite Lasagna tonight for dinner." With that I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of car before he had a chance to reply.

By the time, he realized what happened I was already half way across the parking lot, laughing.

"That's not fair, Swan!" I heard him almost whine. That made me laugh even harder.

I was still chuckling when he caught up to me in school hall. The look on his face was priceless! That made me crack up again.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty classroom. Before I could say anything, he pressed me against a wall and crushed his mouth to mine.

I didn't know for how long we have been making out, when he slowed down the kiss before whispering against my lips. "That was just a trailer. Wait till I get you alone this afternoon. I am going to make you forget your own name, I promise." He gave one small peck before pulling away from me completely.

"I'll see you at your locker." He called over his shoulder and left the room, as if nothing happened.

 _That little bastard!_

I was still cursing him silently and trying to get my breathing under control, when the warning bell rang. I quickly did my bra clasp and straighten my cloths, while I curse him some more.

 _God! I hope don't look like I was just making out with my boyfriend_. I did a quick pray before leaving the empty class room.

That jerk was waiting for me in front of my locker, looking way too smug for my liking. "You okay there, Isa." He asked, giving me a TOO innocent smile.

I just give him my meanest glare before wrenched open my locker to grab my things. I heard him chuckled. That made me angrier, so I just gave him another glare and walked to my class without waiting for him. He followed behind me, still laughing!

 _The nerve of that boy!_ I fumed and did my best to ignore him.

Since, this year we had only first period English, lunch, and AP biology together, except for the brief time he walked me to my classes, I didn't get to see him much until lunch. So, by the time it was lunch hour my anger was pretty much forgotten and I was missing him.

As soon as lunch bell rang I quickly grab my bag and almost ran to door. He was waiting for me on the hall leaning against the wall. When he saw me his face broke into a wide grin. Without thinking I return his smile and hugged him.

"I saw that you are not angry anymore." He asked, teasingly.

I pulled away and scowled him playfully "Oh, I'm still very angry."

"Is there anything I can do to make you happy again?" he played along.

I pretend to think before saying with false enthusiasm, "I got it!" "You have to buy me my favorite lunch and...keep the promise you had made this morning."

He groaned at the last part, before saying in strained voice "You can count on that, Isa." I just giggled

We didn't have many friends. Alright! We didn't have any friends except each other. So, during lunch we sat in our usual table of two talking, joking, and teasing.

 **-MF &LE-**

The rest of school hours passed in a blur. And in no time we were in his car heading back to home.

"My house or yours?" He asked suggestively.

"Yours. Phil and mom must be home, packing." I explained to him, eager to be alone with him.

He nodded his head and drove toward his home. It was a huge three story building. They even had their own privet beach in backyard. It was not a surprise, though. Edward was from a very rich and high class family. His dad, Edward Masen Senior, was a well-known lawyer in Jacksonville and had his own law farm. His mom, Elizabeth Masen, was a famous architect. So, in a word, his family was loaded.

It was unfair how some people have everything: the Money, Look and Brain.

Their butler/driver George opened the door for us. Inside Aunt Elizabeth greeted us with warm hugs. She was always affectionate and motherly.

"Hello, Bella dear, how was the school?" She asked me lovingly.

"Hello, Aunt Elizabeth. The school was same, I guess." I answered; shrugging.

"Are you two hungry? Would you like something to eat?" She asked us.

"No, I'm not." Edward replied, looking at me.

"I'm not hungry either." I shrugged

"Alright ask Merry to make something for you if you get hungry." Merry was their cook and/ or maid.

"Are you going somewhere, mom?" Edward asked. That was when I notice she was wearing a formal suit, instead of her usual dresses.

"Yes, I have a meeting with a client." She usually worked at home unless there was client meeting or something.

"Oh. Well, best of luck, Mom." He kissed her cheek. He was such a mamma's boy.

"Thank you, Son." She smiled and kissed his cheek, too.

"Oh! Mom, Aunt Renee is going on trip with Phil for a week. Will it be alright if Isa spend the week in our home, so she won't be alone?" He asked, giving his mom a very innocent smile.

She gave me a soft smile and said gently, "Of course, dear you can stay here as long as you want. This is your home too."

"Thank you, Aunt Elizabeth."

"Alright I'm leaving. Stay out of trouble and be safe." On the last part she gave Edward a pointed look. I saw the tips of his ear became very red.

"Don't worry Aunt Elizabeth. I'll make sure he won't put the house into fire." I said, thinking she must be talking about the incident where Edward almost got us killed in fire. I saw Edward gave me a strange look.

"I'm sure you will dear." She gave me the same look as Edward and shook her head before kissing both of our foreheads. After saying her goodbye we headed upstairs to Edward's suite.

Yes, Edward did have his own suite .The whole third floor of the house renovated into a suite for Edward. It was a gift from his parents for his fourteenth birthday. His mom designed it herself. There he had his personal bed room, bathroom, study room, gym, music room, art studio. He even had his own drawing room.

As soon as we entered his suite he locked the door and pinned me against the drawing room wall. He didn't even wait for us to go to bedroom!

"You aren't gonna waste any time, are you?" I asked teasingly, breathlessly; as he yanked my top over my head and snapped open my bra.

"Well, we don't have much time to waste. I have a promise to keep." He said, while he removed his own shirt and pants and I did a quick work with my skirt and underwear.

Needless to say, he made good on his promise. He did make me forget my own name.

 **A.N.**

 **I hope you liked the story so far.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. THE RIGHT BELONGS TO SM.**

 **A.N.: I'm sorry for so many mistakes and thank you for your support. I just hope you don't hate me for killing English language.**

 **I tried to do better this time and not make too many mistakes. Let me know if I've any success.**

 **A.N-2: thank you,** _ **jansails**_ **for your help and suggestion and also for your support.**

 **A.N-3: The first chapter was just an introduction. The main story will begin in this chapter. This chapter going to do a time jump and start on Edward's birthday.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

It was Edward's birthday. Like every year, we – mean Phil, mom, his parents, Edward and I – were going to have a birthday dinner in his home. At least that was what I thought.

I here I was in the kitchen, at 12 pm, making Edward's favorite blueberry pie for dinner..

I thought about last night as I placed the pie inside oven.

Like every year, last night at 12 am I called my boyfriend to wish him a happy birthday. And, he was so touched by it that he sneaked into my room to _thank me properly_. It was almost 2 am when he was _satisfied_ that he had thanked me enough and left my house.

My mind was so caught up the way he kissed and touched me until I fell apart into his arm that the shrill sound of my phone startled me. I checked the caller ID to saw that it was from Aunt Elizabeth.

I answered before it went to voicemail. "Hello Aunt Elizabeth".

"Hello Bella. Can you come here, now? This year, we are going to have a birthday lunch, instead of dinner." She said before I can say anything else.

"Sure, we will be there in half an hour. I just need to finish the pie. But, what's about Mr. Masen?" I asked. Mr. Masen never left his office from 7 am to 7 pm – not even on birthdays or holidays.

So, I was a little surprised at her answer. "He is home." She said. But her voice was a little strained.

"Is everything alright? You sound a little worried." I asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. You will know it yourselves, anyway. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." She cut the phone before I can reply.

The pie needed to bake for another thirty minute, so I told mom and Phil about the change of plan and went my room to freshen up.

When I came down stair the pie was ready. So I take it out of oven and placed it in a plate to take to Edward's.

-MF&LE-

"Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, Miss Bella, please come in." George opened the door for us.

We saw that Mr. Edward Masen Senior was already sitting in the drawing room.

He was an honest and hard working man. He loved his family more than his life. But, due to his work, he couldn't spend much time with his family.

Edward never said anything about it but, I could tell, he missed his father.

"Mr. Masen what a surprise! Did you come early to spend the day with Edward?" Phil asked.

But, judging by his expression, I don't think that was the case. Aunt Elizabeth confirmed my suspicion after few seconds.

"Actually, this evening, Mr. Mason and I are going on a business trip to Italy." Aunt Elizabeth replied, coming out of kitchen.

"But it is Edward's birthday. Shouldn't you spend it with him?" My mom, never the one for tact, asked. They both grimaced.

"Mom!" I chided her.

"I'm going to my office. Call me when lunch is ready." Mr. Masen said and went to his office.

"I should take the pie into kitchen." I told them, breaking the awkward silence.

"Of course, dear, come with me. Renee, Mr. Dwyer, please, make yourself comfortable." She asked them politely.

"George, tell Edward that Bella is here." She told him as I follow her to kitchen.

Merry seemed pretty busy in kitchen. I saw her took a lasagna out of oven. It was Aunt Elizabeth's special lasagna – one of his favorites. It looked like they are trying to butter him up …or cheer him.

"Do you need any help?" I asked them.

"No, thank you. We have it handled."

"When are you leaving for Italy?" I asked.

She frowned. "We have flight at 5.30 pm, so we have to leave for airport around 4" She said sadly.

"He is really upset isn't he?" I asked – though, I already knew the answered.

"Yes. But we have to go. This trip is really important for Mr. Masen." She pleaded to understand.

"I understand." And, I did. If she agreed to leave Edward on his birthday it must be pretty important.

"We would have taken him with us but we are going to be busy and he will be all alone. I don't want that. Here, at least, he will have you with him." She explained.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he is okay." I assured her.

"I know you will." She smiled a real smile this time.

"Isa! you are here!" We all turned our head when we heard Edward.

He was standing at the kitchen door way. When our eyes met he gave me a beautiful crooked smile, which made me smile in return.

"Sorry, I couldn't come in the morning. I over slept my alarm." I explained.

He walked into kitchen and wrapped his arms around me. "I know. I read your message and I woke up pretty late myself." He said, giving me a wink. I blushed and giggled – thinking about last night.

We both looked up, when his mom cleared her throat loudly, to see his mother and Merry looked uncomfortable. I pulled away from him quickly. I forgot that his mom was also there.

When he noticed his mother, his smile faltered.

I didn't like it. It was his birthday. He was supposed to happy – not sad.

His mother seemed to notice that too, because she smiled sadly and said. "Why don't you kids go to drawing room and do something? I'll call you when lunch is ready."

I nodded and left the kitchen with Edward.

After twenty minute, Merry announce that the lunch was ready. We all went to dining room and took our chair and waited for his dad to arrive.

He came out of his office with an envelope in his hand. After taking his sit he handed the envelope to Edward.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"It's your recommendation letter. You are joining the farm this Monday. It will be good experience for you when you will go to law school."

 _Oh! This is not a good idea._ I groaned internally.

It was one of the reasons for their constant fight. Edward's dad wanted him to be a lawyer and take over their law farm and Edward didn't even want to be a lawyer.

I saw Edward's one hand turn into fist around the edge of table while he pinched the bridge of his nose with other hand. He grounded his teeth before saying through them, "I told you I don't want to be lawyer."

"Why not?" His father asked him sternly.

That seemed to snap his control. He stood up, throwing his chair to ground. "BECAUSE, I DON'T WANT LEAVE ISA OR OUR CHILDREN ALONE, ON THEIR BIRTHDAYS" He growled at his father and left the room.

I was too shocked to be embarrassed at the fact that he talk about us having children in front of our parents. He had never spoken like this, especially to his parents. He had a bit of temper but he was never disrespectful to elders. He must be really upset.

Everyone seemed to be in the same state of shock, too.

"I'm going to see if he is alright." I told no one in particular.

-MF &LE-

I went straight to the music room – already knew he must be there. And sure enough, he was sitting on piano bench playing some angry tune.

I walked into the room and sat next to him on the bench. I combed his hair through my fingers to calm him down – it always seemed to work.

After some time he stopped playing and leaned into my hand.

"How many?" I asked to distract him.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"You said our _children_. How many do you mean by ' _children_ ', exactly. You aren't thinking about dozen of children, are you?" I explained, only half joking last part, I wouldn't put it past him.

"Not really. I was thinking about two dozen actually." He said with a serious expression.

"Two dozen?" I screamed, horrified.

That, finally, made him laugh. I couldn't even pretend to be mad at him while he was so carefree and happy – especially, not after today's drama. So, I joined him. We laughed until tears come into our eyes.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" He gasped out between his laughter.

"Seriously, tell me how many?" I asked after we calmed down. I was a little curious. I didn't know he thought about those stuffs.

"Two. A boy and girl." He answered.

"I'm okay with two. But we will have them only after we finished college and have jobs – preferably, after marriage." I told him.

"I agree to wait till we are ready to have babies. But …"He trailed off.

"But?" I prompted

He took a deep breath and said, "I want us to get married right after high school."

I was shocked. I had not expected that. I mean, yeah, I knew we were going to marry someday. However, _right after high school!?_

"That was unexpected." I said truthfully.

"Why? I thought you wanted to marry me?" He paled.

"I _want_ to marry you. I just thought we will do that when we are …..I don't know….thirty or something."

"Why does it matter if we are thirty or eighteen, if we are going to marry after all?" He asked looking confused.

It mattered; because at thirty we would have finished college and had jobs. Smart and responsible people wouldn't get involved in serious relationship until they were thirty. At least that was what my mom told me.

But, then, Edward and I had been involved in a serious relationship since we are thirteen and we were doing just fine. I know that I want to marry him. I'll never want anyone but Edward.

So did our age really matter, if we are going to marry after all?

No, I realized, it didn't matter to me. But, our parents?

"Isa?" Edward's worried voice brought me out of my thought.

"No, our age doesn't matter to me. But our parents, what if they thought we are making a mistake? My parents are strictly against teenage marriage after their own failed example. I don't want to disappoint them, Edward. I them to be happy on our wedding and give us their blessing." I told him honestly.

His forehead creased in a frown. "So if I manage to convince our parents, you won't have any problem with marrying me next summer." He finally said, thoughtfully.

"I'll be honored." I told him softly.

"Then don't worry about our parents. I'll handle them." He said, grinning.

"Speaking of parents, you were rude to your dad." I told him sternly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just…." He trailed off taking a deep breath. "I don't know what I expected. I should have known that work is the more important to him. Do I even mean anything to him?" He spoke, getting louder with each word.

"That's not true. He loves you, you know." I whispered.

"I know," he whispered, after few seconds. "I just wish he would spend some time with me. The least he could do, spend my birthday with him. However, the business trip is more important. He is even taking mom with him this time."

"This must be really important Edward; otherwise, your mom wouldn't have agreed to leave on your birthday." I tried to reason with him.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it. On top of that, he wants me to join his work." He vented.

"Edward he is doing this for you – for your future."

"But I don't want to be a lawyer I want to be a mechanical engineer."

"Have you ever told him that?" I asked him.

"No" he mumbled.

I raised my eyebrow. "Then, how would he know? He is not a mind reader, Edward. If you want him to understand, you have to talk to him."

"When does he have time to talk?" He scoffed. I have no answered to that, because he never had time to talk. He was always busy with his work.

"You still need to say sorry to him." I finally mumbled.

"You are right." He said with a sigh.

"Let's go downstairs, then." I stood up and hold out my hand for him. "Your mom has made your favorite lasagna. If you don't come downstairs I will eat everything." I threatened him playfully.

"Not a chance. You are not touching my lasagna." With that he ran for the door. I followed behind him, laughing.

-MF&LE-

When we arrived at kitchen everyone looked at him like he was going to attack them. Edward seemed to notice that too, because he grimaced before apologizing to his father.

The rest of lunch and afternoon passed without any drama. But, there was still some tension between him and his father.

Before we knew it was 4 in afternoon – time for his parents' departure. That dampened his mood even more.

"Bye, Elizabeth. Have fun in Italy. I wish I could go to Italy." My mom told her wistfully. I face- palmed internally at my mom's silliness.

"We can go Italy this Christmas, Renee." Phil said before wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Really!? Oh! Phil! Thank you!" she squealed before kissing his cheek. I shook my head at them.

"The luggage is placed in the car, Sir." George informed Edward's dad.

That gave me an idea to cheer Edward up. I remembered how he was upset that his father never had time to talk. Maybe that was what he needed – some time to talk with his father. I hoped it would work.

"Edward, why don't take you your parents airport instead of George?" I asked him timidly. I don't think he had ever done something like that – especial with his dad. George always took his parents to airport.

"Why!?" Edwards asked, surprised.

"Because…. I need his help." I lied

"I can help you." He said, shrugging.

"No, you can't help."

"What are you doing, that I can't help you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I have planned… a surprise for you….So….you can't help me. If you help me then it won't be surprise anymore." I lied. But no one was fooled.

He narrowed his eyes and looked into my eyes, trying to figure out my motive – it was like he was reading my mind or something. His eyes widened suddenly before they softened. "OH!" I knew that he knew what I was up to.

"Isa…." he started but I caught him up "Please, for me." I pleaded him.

"Alright." He sighed and turned to his dad. "Can I?"

"Sure. That's fine." His dad told him and gave me a soft smile.

Aunt Elizabeth hugged me and whisper in my ear "Thank you." I guess I was not as subtle as I thought.

"Take care of each other." She told both Edward and me.

"We will." We replied at the same time.

"Goodbye" I told them.

I didn't knew it then, that I was saying goodbye to them forever.

 **A.N:** **Thank you for the review and support. Again I'm sorry for the mistakes in last chapter and in this chapter_ as I have said before, my English is not good.**

 **Once again, thank you** **jansails**

 **Please review and let me know my mistakes and how you liked it.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. The right belongs to SM.**

 **A.N.: Few things I wanted to make clear.**

 **1\. It was Edward's 18** **th** **birthday and Bella will be 18 this September.**

 **2\. Bella is not clumsy like a handicapped person.**

 **3\. Mr. Mason really has an important meeting in Italy. That was not planned.**

 **4\. There will be few dialogues from Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **BPOV:**

"Isa and our children, huh?" Mom asked.

I pretend to be clueless "I don't know what you are talking about?"

But my blush must have given me away. Because she smirked before saying "Just tell me you two are being safe."

My cheeks got hotter. "Mom! We aren't doing anything." I lied.

"You two think you are too smart, aren't you? Do you think you can hide from us your afternoon activities, what you do in sleepovers and Edward sneaking into your room in midnight?" She snorted while Phil tried to hide his laugh with a cough and I swear I saw Merry and George smirked.

My eyes widened at her implication. "When you said us?"

"I mean _all_ of us." She said giggling.

They all knew that Edward and I were doing… _that._

I flushed a shade of deeper red before trying to explain. "Mom…I….Uh….Edward…We….." was all I could manage.

This time, Phil didn't even try to hide his laugh and I am hundred percent sure George and Merry snickered.

This was beyond embarrassing. I wished the ground to open up and shallow me whole.

When Mom had gotten her laughter under control she said, "Oh! God! You should see your face! It's priceless!" She started laughing again.

"How come you never said or did anything?" I asked when I finally got my voice back.

"What was there to say? It's not like we could do anything to stop you two. We would rather pretend we don't know anything and give you your privacy than have you two sneak behind our back."

Well, I couldn't argue with that. After all, what was there to talk? We would have probably found a way to go behind their back, anyway. Didn't we think we were doing exactly that?

"Wait! Give you Privacy? Is that why they made a suite for Edward?" I asked.

"Yes."

"But, we weren't doing anything when we were fourteen?" It sounded like a question.

Because, when we were fourteen we were defiantly doing _something_.

My mom seemed to understand that too. "Ugh! I don't want details. Just, be safe. I would rather you wait to finish college and get married before adding babies in equation." she groaned.

The mention of marriage brought back the memory of this afternoon – when Edward had said he wanted to marry me next summer.

She must have seen something on my face, because she narrowed her eyes before asking, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

For a moment I debate to lie. But there was no point, sooner or later she was going to know. I might as well get this over with. _I hope she won't react too badly_.

I took a deep breath before rushing the words out, "Edwardwantstomarrymenextsummer."

She frowned and said, "Can you repeat yourself? Maybe a bit slower this time"

I took another deep breath and said in a steady voice this time "Edward wants to marry me next summer."

"But, what do _you_ want?" She frowned.

"When he will ask me I want to say yes." I said without missing a bit.

I waited for her to start lecturing me what a life altering mistake I was about to make by deciding to get married so young. Early marriage was higher up in her blacklist than boiling live puppies.

So I was a little surprised when she squealed and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you. My baby girl is getting married next summer. Wait! Next summer!?" She shrieked last part. For a moment I thought that she finally came to her sense and would throw a hissy fit. But I was soon proved to be wrong.

"We have got so much to do in so little time; select a theme, wedding card selection, order a cake, the dress….." She went on. I swear my jaw almost touched the floor.

"Calm down, Honey. We still have one year." Phil tried to calm her down.

"Exactly! We have _only_ one year." She was almost frantic.

"Back up a second, Mom." I finally found my voice. "You didn't understand. Edward and I decided to marry _next summer_." I said each word as if she was mentally competent; though. I felt like one myself.

"I understood that, Honey." She told me, still grinning and looking insanely happy.

"Then, why are you so happy? You don't even appear to be surprised."

"Oh, I'm surprised, alright. I'm surprised you decide to wait until finish high school, instead getting married on your 18th birthday." She said, chuckling. I was starting to wonder if I was still in my bed, having some bizarre dream. Or, maybe some alien species has possessed my mom.

"Are you really my Mom?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes, of course I'm your mom, Silly."

"Then, why aren't you behaving like her?"

"Did you expect me to be angry? And I'm guessing it's because of the things I have said about marriage and stupidity – and I'm not taking them back – but you need to understand that those things specifically applied to me. You are a different person than me Bella. Commitment was never your problem sweetie. You have a better chance at making this work than most forty- year -olds I know." She laughed, again. "My little middle-aged child. Lucky you seem to have found another old soul."

"So, you don't think I'm making a humongous mistake?"

"No, I don't think you are making a mistake, Bella. You are making the best decision for you. You two always have a connection – like nothing I've ever witnessed – even when you were only toddlers. And, if you have something so pure and beautiful like this you shouldn't let it go." She told me softly.

Her words brought tears into my eyes – but it was tears of happiness. "Thank you, Mom. You have no idea how much it means to have your support."

"Now, don't start the water work." She told me, though her eyes were also a little wet.

"I don't suppose you are coming home, now?" She asked.

"No, I can't leave him alone, Mom. He needs me, now."

"Alright Phil and I are leaving. I need to start on wedding planning. Bye."

"Mom, he hasn't even proposed me."

"But, he will." She grabbed Phil's hand and almost dragged him out of the house.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. I hope the rest of our parents take the news with half as much enthusiasm. Because Edward and Mom's words painted a very happy immediate future in my mind and now that I caught glimpse of that future I wanted it more than ever.

 **-MF &LE-**

"Miss Bella?" George's gentle voice brought me out of my daydream. I turn around to saw that he and merry were looking at me with an amused expression.

"What?" I blushed. I had a feeling that he had been calling my name for some time.

"I asked what I can do for you." He told me, trying to hide his smirk.

I looked at him at him questioningly – not getting why he was supposed to do anything for me.

"You said you need my help. Or, was that an excuse?" He asked, still amused.

Oh! To be honest, at first it was just an excuse but, now, a surprise for Edward seemed like a good idea. After today's drama he needed some special attention.

But the problem was I had absolutely no idea what to do for him. I mean, yeah, we had gone on dates but Edward had always planned those to shower me with attention – which was the reason I needed, more than ever, to return the favor and lavish _him_ with attention, for once.

Edward was not a complicated person. He could find happiness in simple things…..as long as that included me! That gave me the perfect idea – a romantic date night.

 **-MF &LE-**

 **EPOV**

Presently, I was driving my parents to airport while Mom was sitting on the back seat and dad was on the passenger seat. We had been in the car for about fifteen minutes and I was already dying from the awkwardness. Since, mom was there I couldn't even drive more than sixty mile per hour and dad didn't have any good music in his car.

What was Isa thinking, when she asked me to do this, anyway? That we could solve all our problems in one and half hour?

Well, that was not happening.

I saw in my rearview mirror mom gave dad a pointed look. Dad took a deep breath, turned to me and opened his mouth as if to say something to me, then closed it.

He was, probably, afraid I would lash out on him again. I felt ashamed, again, for my rude behavior, but was glad that he didn't say anything. I didn't want to talk to him.

I knew I was being whiny and childish. But I didn't care. Was it so much to ask that I wanted to spend my birthday with my parents?

Maybe, I wouldn't have reacted so badly, if it weren't for the fact that my birthday evening was one of the few times I got to spend with my dad. He was always busy with his work and when he was home he stayed in his office, doing more works.

"So, you don't want to become a lawyer?" he finally asked.

Not again! "No" I replied defensively.

"Hold on. Let me finish. If you don't want to be a lawyer, what do you want to be?"

That caught me off guard. I didn't expect him to ask me that. "I want to be a mechanical engineer." I told him, honestly.

"Mechanical engineer, huh. Well, that explains the garage. I should have known I guess." He seemed to talking to himself, but he didn't look mad.

"You are not mad?" I asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?" I asked, suspiciously.

"If this is what you want, then you should do it. I may not show it often but I want you to be happy, too." He told me ruefully.

"What about the firm?"

"You don't need to worry about the firm. Your happiness is more important than the firm" He shrugged.

I was surprised and, to be honest, a little touched by it.

I was still trying to grasp what just happened, when dad spoke, again. " So, Isa and our children? I hope you aren't planning on having these children anytime soon."

I groaned to myself, wishing to take back the words. What was I thinking when I said that?

"We are not." I finally squeaked out.

"I mean, you two are being safe, right? Pills are not always hundred percent safe. So, always use a con…."

"Dad, don't worry. We are being safe." I quickly assured him before he decided to give me another sex talk. I had enough sex talk to last a life time.

"Good. Her dad was a cop, Edward and he has permission to shoot. So, I would rather you don't do anything to get on his bad side." Dad snickered while I gulped.

"As much as I want to have grandbabies, I would rather you wait to finish your college – if not married." Mom said, while unsuccessfully tried to hide her amusement.

Mention of marriage reminded me Isa's worry about our parents' approval. It was perfect opportunity to talk. Mom will be thrilled, probably but I'm not sure about dad.

I cleared my throat and said, warily "Yeah, about marriage."

"What about marriage?" Mom asked.

"Isa and I want to marry next summer." I told them.

Mom squealed and hugged me – with seat and all.

"Elizabeth. He is driving." Dad chided her, chuckling.

"Sorry. I'm just excited." Mom said sheepishly and went to her seat – barely containing her enthusiasm.

"We can see that." He teased her.

"Congratulation, Son. I'm so happy for you." Dad said. He didn't try to smother me like mom but he looked genuinely happy.

"Really? You don't think marriage is going to ruin my potential or something." I asked, surprised, again.

"No, marrying _Bella_ will not destroy your potential. On the contrary, I think she will be your strength when you need her." Dad told me.

The way he said 'marrying _Bella_ ' instead of just 'marriage', it was clear that the sentiment applied only for Isa. He almost sounded like a proud father. I didn't know he thought about her like that. Hell, I had thought to him she was just my friend and girlfriend.

But, it seemed I was wrong about him. He might not spend much time with us but he had always cared about us – including Isa.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Here, give this to her." Mom passed me something. I balanced the wheel one hand and took the thing with the other.

I saw that it was mom's engagement ring. She never took it off. "Thank you, Mom. It means a lot to us. I know she will love it." I told her sincerely and gave the ring to dad to put in my wallet.

"Now, hush. No need to thank me." She weaved it off. "Do you think she will like my wedding dress? She liked it before." She asked casually.

"Liked it before?" I raised an eyebrow.

Dad snorted as he handed me my wallet. "Didn't you know? Your mom has been planning your wedding since you kissed Bella on her eightieth birthday."

"What?" I was shocked.

"Well, you kissed her when you were eight. Why couldn't I plan a wedding?" She asked defensively.

I was embarrassed, recalling her eightieth birthday when I kissed Isa after watching Cinderella.

"But mom, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't even know what a kiss means, then." i mumbled.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

Dad seemed to enjoy watching both of us flustered. I just pressed my lips together and didn't say anything.

 **-MF &LE-**

I slowed down the car as we near the red light before pressing the brake.

But the car didn't stop. I pressed harder on the brake – again, nothing. I tried again and again – still, nothing.

"Edward, watch it." Dad shouted, suddenly.

I looked up in time to see that we are about to crash with a car. I quickly swirled the car to left – almost into the off-road. I could hear the blazing honks of other cars.

"What the hell? Why aren't you stopping the car in red light?" Dad asked.

"The brake is not working." I informed, panicked.

"What do mean brake is not working? Try again. It has to work." Mom said. She was hysterical.

I tried again and again with no success while passing car after car. I could hear blazing honks of the cars.

"No!" sudden cries of my parents made me look again. What I saw made my heart stop beating.

We are almost near the cross and a tank truck was passing the road. If the brake wouldn't work soon we would crash with it and there was no way we were going to survive this.

I pressed on the brake furiously, praying it to work. I was so busy that I didn't notice dad had opened my seat belt until he opened the driver side door.

I looked at him questioningly and took a sharp breath. For the first time in my life I saw tear in his eyes.

"I love you, Edward, My son." He told me, sadly.

I had waited my whole life to hear those words from my dad but I hated it then. Because it sounded like he was saying goodbye to me.

My eyes widened when I realized what he was trying to do. "No!"

But, before the word left my mouth, he pushed me out of the car – toward off-road.

"Be happy with your Isa." It was my mother's word I heard before the car crash with the truck.

I saw, within a moment, the car exploded with my parents, before felt my back and head hit something hard. I heard a loud crack and a sharp pain on my back.

Then, I felt nothing at all. I couldn't even move a muscle.

Maybe I was also dying. Good I didn't want live, either. Both of my parents were dead. I had left nothing to live for.

Then I remembered my mom's last words. "Be happy with your Isa."

Isa! No! I couldn't die. She would be devastated. I had to live for my Isa.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. _Come on! You can do this. You have to do this for Isa._ I yelled to myself and tried harder. Still, I couldn't move a muscle.

I could hear voices, shouting. Why hadn't any one come to check on me, anyway? Hadn't any one noticed when dad pushed me out of the car?

I realized then, even though it felt like an eternity, it all happened very quickly. No one probably had noticed that.

I tried to cry for help. "Help. I'm here." But it came out as a whisper.

I felt my consciousness started to slip. _No, I can't die. Isa._ I whispered her name in my mind again and again – willing myself to stay alive. But I was too weak to fight the blackness starting to envelope my consciousness.

"Isa…." a whisper of her name escape my lips, before everything went black.

 **-MF &LE-**

 **BPOV**

"OUCH!" I yelped.

"Miss Bella, are you okay?" Merry asked. George and Merry both looking at me with worried expression.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a paper cut." I told her breathing through my mouth. I could already salt and rusty smell of blood. My stomach churned and head spun. I forced myself to get a grip and not throw up.

"Let me take care of it." Merry examined my left hand ring finger.

"You are right. It's just a paper cut."

I tried not to look at my hand when she washed my finger in water and applied some ointment in my finger before wrapping a waterproof bandage around it.

"Can you still smell the blood, Miss Bella?"

"No. Thanks."

But, there was still an uncomfortable twist in the pit of my stomach –which had nothing to do with blood.

They must have noticed the strained look on my face, too. "Why don't you let me do the rest of dinner, Miss Bella?"

"But, I wanted to do everything myself."

"You have already done everything. I will only make the salad, take the potatoes out and broil the steak. You have even finished the sundae."

"Beside, you have other things to do. I'm sure you haven't bought the candles and flower for nothing." George told me.

"He is right. You go up stair. I'll take care of the dinner."

"Key." I said weakly and went upstairs.

I had decided to surprise Edward with a romantic candle light dinner in his suite, then we could do something else if he want or we could direct go to bed and make love.

As I placed the candles in his drawing room, the uncomfortable feeling return again.

To distract myself, I tried to imagine what it would be like to get married next summer; Edward and I leaving in a small apartment, going to college together, visiting Charlie in summer together, and spending Christmas in Florida, college graduation, getting our dream jobs, buying our own house, having our first child. It was perfect, everything I had ever wanted …. and some more.

I placed the candles and a single red rose on the table I had set up on his drawing room balcony, with the help of George. From the balcony, the view of the ocean and the beach was beautiful. _Hmmm….I wondered if Edward will like a beach wedding._

I had saved the bedroom for last. Like the drawing room I placed the candles everywhere, except for the bedside dresser. I take out the bedside lamps and placed two large bowls of water; inside it I arranged some rose petals and small candles. Perfect. I still had some roses left; on a whim I scattered the petals on the bed.

 _Now, he won't have any problem understanding our after dinner program…..if he waits for the bedroom._ I giggled at my silly thoughts.

After I had inspected my work and satisfied with it, I decided that it was shower time. After I took a long thoroughly shower, washed my hair, shaved my legs and blow dry my hair, I came out of the bathroom and opened my side of closet to find something suitable to wear.

After I had gone through the whole closet I found the perfect dress. It was a silver sequin dress. It was really short – it didn't even reach mid-thigh – and almost backless with strap like lace sleeves. I was surprised I own a dress like this. It must be mom's purchase and I had hid it here so she couldn't force me to wear it – and that would explain why I had it in the back of closet. I usually never wore such dress but I knew he will like it. To go with it I choose a pair of silver hills.

I pulled my hair into a side ponytail –so that he could get a nice view of my back– applied some mascara, eyeliner and a light lip gloss before putting on my dressed and shoes. I put on the dangling diamond earrings Aunt Elizabeth had given last Christmas with matching bracelet and of course my heart locket.

I saw it was 6.45 already. I was thinking going down stair and bring dinner up stair when I heard a knock on drawing room door accompanied with Merry's voice. I opened the door and saw Merry and George were with dinner. Merry place the dinner on the table and the sundae inside the mini fridge Edward had in his suite.

"The room looks really beautiful. But I don't think he is going to notice it." Merry told me after checking room.

I was panicked. "Why? Is it too much?"

"No, it's perfect. But I don't think he is going take his eyes off of you long enough to notice it." She teased.

I blushed and mumbled a _thank you_.

"Do you need any more help, Miss Bella?" George asked.

"No, thank you for your help." I told them sincerely.

"It was our pleasure, Miss."

"Alright, then I'll see you….tomorrow _…..in evening_." I told them emphasizing on evening and blushed.

They both gave me a knowing smile and left the room. After they left, I light the candles and sat on the bed.

As I waited for him, I looked at the pictures of us on the in front of his bed. There was picture of every important of our life, even some silly moments: losing our first tooth, first day at play school, our first Halloween he as a vampire me as a female vampire, our first and only camping trip when Edward had gotten both of lost in forest, up to our junior prom. In all those photos, one thing was common. Edward looked so carefree and happy. That was what I wanted. I would do anything; endure anything to for him be this happy and carefree.

More than anything else, I wanted him to always be happy and safe…with me.

* * *

 **A.N- I hoped you like it so far. Please review and let me know my mistakes and how you liked it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. The right belongs to SM.**

 **A.N- sorry took me so long to update. But this chapter was rather painful to write.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **BPOV**

Lost in my thought, I didn't realize just how late it was until my eyes fall on the clock. It was 7.30 and Edward was not back, yet.

What was taking him so long? With his insane driving I thought he would be back before 6.30. I tried to call him but he had left his phone in his bedroom. I was starting to get worried. Edward would never be late, not knowing that I was waiting for him.

The uneasy feeling I had been ignoring since I had cut my finger returned again. For the first time in my life I felt uneasy in his room. I had been alone in his room before but never felt this _lonely_.

When I could no longer bear to stay in his room I went down the stairs to wait for him. To distract myself from my ever growing panic, I started to pace on the drawing room floor but I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

I don't know how long I had been pacing when I heard the doorbell rang. I ran and wrenched open the door.

"Hey, what's took you so lo…" I stopped on my track. Because it was not Edward who had rang the bell.

Instead of Edward two cops were standing at the door. They both seemed startled by my sudden appearance.

 _Police! What were they doing here?_

"Hello ma'am. I'm Officer Grey and he is Officer Smith. You must be Miss Masen?" one of two cops asked.

I cleared my throat. "It's Swan. Bella Swan."

"Oh! Sorry, we thought it was Masen Resident." Officer Grey apologized.

"It is Masen resident." When they both looked at me blankly I explained. "It's my boyfriend, Edward Masen's home. I live across the street."

"Isn't he a bit older for you?" The second officer, Officer Smith, asked in astonishment.

"Steve!" Officer Grey scolded

"No he is my classmate. I'm dating Edward Masen Junior. Edward Masen Senior is his dad." I clarified, blushing.

"I'm sorry for my friend's lack of tact, Miss Swan." Officer Grey smiled apologetically.

"That's okay." I assured him.

"Is any one home?" Officer Tactless asked. "I mean any one of the Masens." he amended quickly when I raised an eyebrow.

"No, Edward is taking his parents to airport. They are going to Italy."

When I mentioned airport they both exchanged a look which I didn't like at all.

"Were they using this car, ma'am?" Officer Grey took a picture out of a file and showed me.

I knew the car in picture. It was a picture of Edward's dad's Vanquish. A chill ran down my spine.

"Y-yes, it's Uncle Masen's car. But, wh..y d-o you have photo of h-his car?" I whispered with dread.

"This car had an accident this afternoon." Officer Smith replied.

"No…" I chocked, and my keens gave out. If Officer Grey hadn't caught me in time I would have collapsed on the floor.

"Miss, are you alright?" Officer Smith asked. But I couldn't catch breathe to answer him.

"What's going on here?" It was my mom's voice.

"Mom…." I ran into her arm.

"Calm down, honey. I'm here. Tell me what happened. Did they do anything to you?"

"No, it was Masens. They have an accident." She gasped. I heard another gasp – Phil, probably. I didn't care. "We have to go and see them, mom. I have to see them. I have to see Edward. I've to see he is alright." I told her franticly.

"Of course we will go, honey."

"Which hospital are they in?" Phil asked. Both officers looked at each other and finally at me, but didn't say anything.

 _Are you kidding me?_ "Which hospital, dammit?" I cried.

"Actually, they are not in any hospital. The car had crashed with a tank truck and exploded on the spot. No one survive." Officer Smith answered hastily.

Mom let out a loud sob. But I didn't believe him.

"No." I grabbed his collar "Tell me you are playing some sick trick on me. Tell me that you are lying."

"I'm afraid not. We are actually here for body identification." He looked a little scared.

"No" I let go of his collar. "They are not dead. He is not dead. He can't be dead when I'm alive. I don't believe you."

"Bella!" Mom called but I didn't wait to hear her.

I ran up the stairs, to his room. I didn't want to hear them. They were lairs.

My Edward was not dead. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't do this to me. He wouldn't leave me. He couldn't leave me.

Like before, I sat on his bed and waited for him.

 _He will come back. He has to come back._

JULY

AUGUST

SEPTEMBER

 **-MF &LE-**

 **RenPOV**

"Bella?" I called.

All I got silence in response. She didn't even seem to hear me. As if, she wasn't even here, only her body was here. I didn't except anything else, either. That was how she had been for last three months.

It had been three months I heard her voice, saw her smile or saw her show any emotion for that matter. Her face had always been like an open book, clearly written every emotion on it. But, now, it was just a blank mask of indifferent. It was like she couldn't feel anything.

The only signs of life were her heart beat and breathing. Except that, she was practical lifeless, for everything that count. She didn't speak or sleep or do anything. She just sat and stared at her locket, lost in a world unknown to us.

"Bella?" I lightly shook her shoulder to get her attention.

She turned her blank eyes away from her locket to glance at me.

"Bella, you need to come down the stairs to have breakfast."

I waited as she slowly tried to understand what I had said, as if it was a critical math problem instead of a simple sentence in English. Then she just nodded her head and robotically got out of bed and walked toward door.

I grabbed her hand. "You always take shower before breakfast, Honey." I remind her. She had always been the responsible one. Now, I had to remind her little things like eating and shower.

She stared at me blankly for a few moments, then looked around her room and walked to bathroom robotically.

As the bathroom door closed I couldn't hold my tear anymore. _My baby girl!_ My baby girl, who had been so full of life, was now just a shadow of herself. It was like, she had died with him.

But, at least she moved now and then, unlike the first week.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

I couldn't grasp how everything had changed in a moment. Not few minutes ago, I was excitedly planning Edward and Bella's wedding. And, now Elizabeth, Edward, and Mr. Masen were… _dead._ Bella was going to be crushed.

But, what I didn't assume just how extreme her reaction was going to be.

"No! Tell me you are playing some sick trick on me. Tell me that you are lying." She shook the poor guy franticly.

The look in her eyes scared me. She almost looked …. _crazed._

"Bella." I tried to call her but she didn't seem to hear me.

"I'm afraid not. We are actually here for body identification." The poor guy looked a little scared.

"No! They are not dead. He is not dead. He can't be dead when I'm alive. I don't believe you." She screamed and ran up the stairs.

"Bella!" I yelled. But I was too late.

We all ran after her, afraid that she might do something stupid. But the sight of his suite made us stop in our track.

The whole place was darkened out, with only candles lighting the drawing room and a table had been set on the balcony. The bedroom door was ajar so we could see the bed was decorated with flowers and Bella was sitting on it.

My poor baby! She had been waiting for him.

I stifled a sob. I couldn't be weak now. My daughter needed me and I had to be strong for her. I took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom.

She was sitting on the bed one hand wrapped around her locket with other hand she was grabbing the bed sheet.

"Bella?" I called softly. When she didn't respond I called her louder. Still, nothing. I kneel in front her to look into her face and what I saw was the most frightening thing in the world.

Her eyes!

They didn't have the crazed look like before. It was worse, much worse. They didn't have any expression at all. Her eyes were eyes of a dead. They stared right through me but didn't seem to see anything.

My hand flew up to my throat.

"Bella" I shook her franticly to get any emotion. She just sat there like a dead without even blinking.

In that moment, I knew, with my best friend and my son, I also lost my daughter.

And, I never got back any of them.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

"Renee." I felt Phil placed his hand my shoulder.

I pressed my head on his chest and sobbed. "I'm afraid, Phil. Afraid for her."

"Don't be. She will be fine. We won't let anything happened to her. She need time to heal, Renee. Just give her some time."

"How much time? It has been three month already." I cried.

"And, she had been with him for seventeen years. 17 year is too much to forget in three month Renee."

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose her, too."

"You won't lose her. She will be fine. Your daughter is a strong girl, like her mother."

I smiled a little at his praise. "Thank you Phil. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Now go get Bella out of bathroom." He gave me a soft kiss and walked out of room.

I went into bathroom to get her. She was standing, fully clothed, under the shower like a statue, with one hand on her locket.

I sighed and changed her clothes dried her hair and guided her to kitchen.

Stella, our new cook, placed a plate of waffles in front her. She just stared blankly at the waffles, not bothering to touch it.

"Bella, you are supposed to eat the waffles." Phil told her.

She woodenly nodded her head once and stabbed her fork in a waffle. She took a bite before place the fork down and went back looking at her locket.

I sighed. Some time, I seriously consider taking the locket away from her. But afraid that it would do more harm than help.

"Do you want something else, Bella? Do you want me to make chicken pancakes for you?" I asked hoping to get a raise out of her. I knew she would have hated it.

She showed no sign of hearing me. I looked at Phil helplessly. He pointed toward the gifts.

We placed the gifts on in front of her to get her attention. It worked a bit she looked at the gifts then at us blankly.

"Happy Birthday, Bella" I wished her with as much enthusiasm as I could master.

And, for the first time in what seems like forever I saw a flicker of emotion, instead of the blank stare we had been getting for last months. She looked at us with confusion in her eyes.

Phil and I looked at her in surprise. "Today is September 13th, you birthday. Remember?" I asked hopefully that she might react again.

She looked even more confused and looked at the calendar. And what happen next shocked me to the core, but in a good way.

"September?" She gasped.

For the first time in three months she looked alive and it scared me.

 **BPOV**

September! I counted in my head. Three months. It had been three month to his birthday. Three months since I had last seen him.

And, he was not back yet.

I felt like I couldn't breath as reality started to sink through my shield of denial. The numbness I had been feeling for….. _last few months_ started to fade and a crippling pain started to take its place.

"Bella, are you okay?" Mom grabbed both my hands. I didn't realize I had my hands wrapped around me.

Before I caught enough breathe to answer her, an unknown woman walked into the room. "Sir, Mr. wants to meet Miss Bella." When had we gotten a maid?

Mr. was Uncle Masen's business partner and closest friend. What was he doing here?

"What is he doing here?" Mom asked before I could.

"He wanted to talk about Mr. and Mrs. Masen's will." Phil hesitated before adding. "With Bella."

Mr. and Mrs. Masen's will? That mean they were…..

I gasped. No! _This was not real. It was just a nightmare._ I tried to deny it.

"Why did he want to meet me?" I asked to distract myself from the crippling pain.

"It's nothing important." Mom replied quickly. Too quickly.

That distracted me a little. "Mom."

"It's nothing..…." Mom started but I caught her off. "I want to meet him."

"No, you don't need to, Honey?" Mom looked worried.

"Yes, I need to." I replied and walked out of the room, anything to distract myself from accepting the truth.

When he saw my face his eyes widened in horror as if he saw something frightening. "Hello, Bella."

"Hello." I whispered but my voice sound flat even to me.

"Happy Birthday."

 _Happy?_ I couldn't be happy without him. It was impossible. I thought. Then, scold myself. _I didn't have to be without him._

Mom and Phil come out of kitchen.

"Mr. Jenk" Phil shake hand with him. Mom grabbed my hand and led me to the sofa.

"You wanted to meet me?" I asked.

"You don't have to Bella." Mom begged me. That only served to make me more curious.

"Yes, I have to." I told her.

"I wanted to talk about Edward and Elizabeth's will." I feel like I couldn't breathe at the mention of their name, but if I didn't distract myself I would think of him. And I was not ready for that.

"I guess you don't know anything about the will." He asked looking at mom and Phil.

"No." I shook my head.

"I will read it for you then."

As he read, I understood why mom wanted me not to be there. And, I made a huge mistake by not listening her. Both Aunt Elizabeth and uncle Masen had made the same will. 1/3 of property was Edward's, 1/3 was mine and the rest 1/3 was for….our children.

Those words remind me of Edward's words.

" _I want to marry you next summer."_

" _Two, one boy and one girl."_

They reminded me of the future I _had_ had within my reach. I saw the vision I had on his birth day: beach wedding, collage, our own home, visiting Charlie in summer, spending Christmas with mom and his parents. This time I also saw two little bronze haired, green eyed boy and girl, playing in a beach. But the vision vanished as soon as I heard Mr. Jenks next words.

"…since Edward is no more and you two, obviously, didn't have any children, after their death everything is yours."

 _Edward is no more_

 _You two didn't have any children_

 _Their death_

Those words jumped out of his sentence. And each word felt like sharp draggers to my heart. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, leaving a hole its place.

 _No Uncle,, no aunts, no Edward. What did I have left, then?...nothing._

"Everything?" I shouted. "I can have everything? Well, I don't want money property or anything. I want my Edward, our children, Uncle Masen and Aunt Elizabeth. Can I have them? Can I?"

"I don't have everything. I have nothing, no future, no past, nothing…just nothing…" I fell to my keen.

Now, that I said the words out loud I couldn't deny it anymore that he was not coming back. _That he was dead!_

I couldn't breathe as last shred of hope left me. I felt as if something was tearing me inside out. I wrapped my hands around my body to hold myself together. But it didn't do any help. The pain was too much to bear. I was surprised that it hadn't killed me already.

I heard an agonized scream but it felt hollow to my ears.

"Bella." Three different voices shouted. But I couldn't concentrate on them.

All I could think 'He was not coming back and I was alone with nothing….'

 **AN- Poor girl! I feel so cruel for hurting her. But every ending means a new beginning, right?**

 **I have some good news to lighten our mood. In next chapter we (or, at least Bella) will move to forks and meet our favorite vampire.**

 **Review and let me know how you liked this chapter. Though, I hate it.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **P.S- if you are too sad after reading this, check out my one-shot "Massage Therapy". Maybe that will lift your mood a little.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **BPOV**

Everyone hurried out of the class room as the final bell rang. I took my time to pack my things and slowly walked out. I had no reason to hurry; no one was waiting for me in the hall.

The whole school was buzzing with excitement for tomorrow. I tried to ignore the reason of such excitement but my eyes land on the Halloween costume party posters.

He loved Halloween costume parties. We had always attended school Halloween party. We would've started planning for our costumes before weeks.

Now it was just another reminder of my loneliness. And I tried to avoid those reminders at any cost. It was not easy though. Everything I did, everywhere I went I found him.

As reached my street, I tried not to look at the huge house that had been my second home for 17 years and opened my front door. I was about to go inside when I heard the conversation coming from drawing room.

"I want to go with you, Phil. But I can't leave Bella alone." Mom said in a sad voice she rarely used.

"I understand. She is more important to you." Phil said, sounding equally sad.

"It's not like that. You are very important to me. I want to come with you. But I can't leave her when she is so broken." She pleaded him to understand.

"I know. I just don't like to stay away from you." He told her ruefully.

"Oh! Phil, I don't like to stay away from you either. I love you." Her voice was thick with unshed tears.

"I love you, too."

"How long you are going be away on this trip?" she asked after sometime.

"One month."

"One month?!" She gasped. "That's too long."

I didn't stop to hear Phil's reply. I had heard enough.

I was the worst daughter ever. I was ruining her life. I couldn't do this to her.

Mom was right I was broken, broken beyond repair. My life had already ended. But I wasn't going to ruin her life, too. There was only way that was possible. I had to leave Florida.

But, could I do this? Even though _they_ were not here – _he_ wasn't here – Florida had their memories. Memory was all I had left. Was I ready to leave everything behind me?

No, I wasn't. But I had to do this for mom. I couldn't ruin her life because of my selfishness.

I trod toward the house I hasn't stepped in what seems like ages. The house was the same. Nothing has changed from outside but it screamed emptiness. I couldn't make myself to go inside. I wasn't ready for that. I wanted to remember it in its old state – homey and comfortable.

I sat on the front steps and wrapped my hands around me to hold myself together. This was going to cost me a lot, but I had to do this. They deserved that much.

"Hello Uncle Masen, Hello Aunt Elizabeth, Hi…." I forced myself to say the last name. "...Edward. I'm sorry, I have to go. I don't want to, but I have to. I can't forgive myself if she loses Phil because of me." I took a deep breath.

"Maybe it will helpful, you know. It hurts too much to think about you, Edward. So, I try to not think about you much. And it scares me, Edward. It scares me that if I continue this I will forget the beautiful moments I have spent with you, Edward and I don't I want to forget even a single moment with you. Maybe, if I stay away for some time it will help me heal a little and I will be able to remember you without a breakdown." I wiped my tears.

"Aunt Elizabeth, you know, after Edward if I have loved someone it is you. I love you like you are my mom. And I'm sorry I'm leaving you all like this. But I promise I will come back after high school."

"Uncle Masen, I know you love us. I want to tell you that I love you too. And… I miss you all."

I waited for the sobs to subside before I picked the phone out of my bag and dialed a number I hadn't used in last few months.

"Hello, Swan Residence?" A gruff voice answered.

I cleared my throat. "Hello, Dad. It's me, Bella?"

"Bella, is everything alright?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Dad. But, can I ask you something?" I hope I wouldn't ruin his life too.

"Anything, Bells." He promised quickly.

"I was just wondering if I can come and leave with you." I asked tentatively.

"You are always welcome here, Bella. But, what brought this on? I thought you hated Forks." He was obviously confused. He knew I hated forks. But rain and cold were probably last things I cared about right now.

"I just thought a change would be nice." I lied.

It took him a few seconds to answer. "I will be happy to have you here, Bells." He sounded genuine, though.

We talked for few minutes making plans. My mom's reaction was not as bad as it would have been before. She was happy that I was trying to move on. Or, maybe, I thought, she was tired of my constant moping.

 **-MF &LE-**

Two weeks later I was on a plane for Forks. Before I knew it my plane descended into Port Angeles. I glanced around and spotted Charlie waiting for me with his cruiser. He pulled me into an awkward one armed hug and patted my back.

"It's good to see you, Bells." He said, giving me a tiny smile.

"It's good to see you too, Dad." And I mean it.

He loaded my bags into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I had a surprise for you at the house." He announced, breaking the awkward silence in the car.

"What kind of surprise?" I frowned. I hope he hadn't spent too much money on me.

"You will see." Any other time I wouldn't have let it go. But, I didn't have energy to continue probing him for answer. So I let it go. We continued the rest of the way in silence.

Charlie pulled up to the house. The house hadn't changed much except there was a new – or, _old_ – red truck in the street in front of the house. I was a little surprised. I didn't remember Charlie using anything but his cruiser.

Charlie noticed me staring at the truck. "So, how did you like your surprise?"

"The truck is for me?" I asked to make sure.

The truck was faded red color, with big rounded fender with bulbous cab; it would be a surprise if it worked. _He_ would have loved to toy with its engine.

"Yes, it is for you. Don't you like it?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"No, I mean yes, I like it." I quickly assured him. "It just brings back some memories."

He didn't ask me which memories. He just looked at me with sympathy. But it was not a look of pity; it was a look of empathy. As if he understood my pain. I realized with shame he probably understood. After all he had also lost his family 17 years ego. At least, I knew that they loved me, but he even didn't have that much comfort. I felt guilt for shortening my already limited time with him.

"Thank you, Dad. Thank you for everything." I told him before I missed the chance.

"Yeah, I….Ahh...I want you to be happy, Bells." He cleared his throat. "We should go inside before you get sick." He was clearly uncomfortable at the display of emotions. I didn't tell him that it was impossible for me to be happy ever again.

We took my things upstairs to my room. The room was familiar. Like the rest of the house, it hadn't changed much since I had last seen it. The only change in this room was a second hand computer on the desk.

Another good thing about Charlie, he didn't hover like my mom. He left me alone to unpack and get settled. It was nice to be alone and not try to act normal or pretend to smile for someone's benefit.

When I finished putting my clothes in the dresser, I looked at the box I had shipped. It held albums, Edward and mine photo I had on my nightstand, and the gifts he had given me. I didn't want to open it now in the night, afraid it would make the nightmares scarier.

No, not _nightmares_ , it was only _one nightmare_ that had been hunting me every night. It wouldn't probably scare most people, but it never failed to make me scream in horror.

In my dream, it was very dark and there was nothing but me and an endless road ahead of me. I was running along the road, and as I ran my long white dresses swept on the ground, leaving trails of ashes behind me. But I wasn't running _from_ something. No, I was running _toward_ something or someone. I was running, running, and running, getting more desperate as time stretched on, leaving more trails of ash behind me. But I found nothing but the same never ending void.

 **-** **MF &LE-**

The next morning I was surprised to realize that I didn't have any nightmare last night. Strange, that had never happened before, in last two months.

Maybe coming to Forks was not a bad idea. Maybe, in time, I'll be able to remember him without feeling like I was being crushed inside out. I could live with his memory until death claim me and take me to him. Hopefully I didn't have to wait too long for either.

"Didn't you like the eggs, Bella?" Charlie's voice brought me down to the present.

"The eggs are just fine." I took a bite of the eggs to emphasize my point.

"Sorry, I can't cook." He mumbled, obviously embarrassed with his lack of cooking expertise.

"The eggs are really nice, Dad. I'm just not hungry. I had too much pizza last night." The truth was I couldn't stomach more than one bite of food. He frowned. He didn't believe me.

"And, don't worry about the cooking. I can cook." I told him for distraction. It worked.

"Renee, taught you how to cook?" Charlie flinched.

"No, Aunt Elizabeth did." I whispered.

"Sorry." He looked like he wanted to kick himself.

"That's okay, Dad."

Charlie ate his eggs and toast in silent while I pushed my eggs around my plate. After he left for station, I couldn't bear stayed in the empty house. It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize he had never gotten over my mom. It reminded me again just how similar our fates were – in the worst kind of way possible.

I drove to school. It seemed the truck couldn't go faster than 50mph and when started made a loud growling noise. _He_ would have hated to drive it.

Finding the school hadn't been difficult; it was just off the highway. I found a place to park my truck and made my way to the office. Inside it was brightly lit and warmer than I thought. I walked up to the counter where a middle aged, red-haired woman was standing.

She looked up, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." I informed.

"Of course," She instantly perked up and started to dug through the piles of papers in front of her till she found what she had been looking for. She handed me my schedule, a school map and a slip to have each teacher signed, which I had to return in the end of the day.

"Do you have any questions, dear?" She asked, after she had pointed out the routs to each class.

"No, thank you" I told her politely.

"You are welcome. Have a good day." I walked out of the room and headed toward my first class.

This was happened to be English. I hung up my coat on a long row of hooks inside the door, before I took the slip up to the teacher. He gawked at me when he saw my name before signing the slip. At least he sent me to an empty desk in back without introducing me. I checked the reading list teacher had given me while pretending to not notice the stares of my classmate. It was fairly basic. I had already read everything, which is a good thing. But the bad thing was every book was romance and I wasn't interested in romance. There was no such thing as happily ever after.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, an overly helpful, chess club type boy introduce himself and showed me my next class.

The rest of the morning continued in about the same fashion. There was always someone braver than others and introduce themselves, asking questions about how I was liking Forks. When I walked in the hall, everyone would stop and me. I feel like a new animal in a zoo.

Currently, I was walking to cafeteria with a girl who sat next to me in both Calculus and Spanish. I didn't remember her name, so I just nodded my head as she prattled about teachers and students. Honestly, I couldn't care less.

We were near the cafeteria door when a new girl with blonde hair squealed and almost tackle the Babbling Girl.

"Jessica, did you see the new Cullen?" The new girl asked. So the Babbling Girl's name was Jessica and apparently, I wasn't the only one new here. I felt pity for that boy.

"No, Lauren. He wasn't in my classes. Have you seen him?" The Babbling Girl aka Jessica asked.

"Yes, he is in my Spanish. He is the hottest boy I have ever seen." The girl Lauren said dreamily.

"Hotter than Emmett and Jasper Cullen?" Jessica asked excitedly and I wanted to throw up. They were talking about the boys like they were piece of meats.

"Hundred times more. And, the best thing is he is single."

"Really?!" Jessica squealed. She appeared to forget about my existence.

I wondered who these Cullens were. They seemed to be really popular.

"Ye….Oh! My God!" Lauren shrieked loudly, scaring the crap out of me.

"What?!" Jessica questioned.

"That's him. Edward Cullen." Lauren replied.

 _Edward_! He was not the same Edward. _Don't think about it._ I chided myself.

"Where?!" Jessica inquired.

"Look at the beginning of line. He is coming in our direction!" She was almost hyperventilating.

 _No, don't look at him, Bella. He is not Edward Masen_.

"You are right, Lauren. He is definitely the most handsome guy in the world." Jessica whispered, sounding awestruck.

"Even his hair has such pretty color! Like bronze!" Lauren whispered.

Bronze hair! My head snapped toward This Edward Cullen.

No! It couldn't be!

He was closer than I thought, so I can see him clearly. He had the same shade of bronze hair, same face, only his features were more defined, almost too perfect. His forehead creased, the way it always did when he was frustrated, and he looked pained. His eyes were golden yellow, not the emerald green I was used to, but they had the familiar depth to them.

"Edward" A whisper left my lips before I could think of it.

He suddenly looked at me as if he heard me calling him. When our eyes meet, a number of emotions played across his face, happiness, fear, and most of all shock.

The teenagers, the crowded cafeteria everything disappeared in an instant. All I could think and see was him. After so many months, he was here…..alive!

My head started to spin from shock… and joy, utter joy. I felt something cold wrapped around my waist, before everything went black.

* * *

 **A.N. Finally! They meet again. But, what's next?**

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Review and let me know your opinion about this chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLMER: I don't own twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does that.**

 **WARNING: I have zero knowledge about medical field. So, if I have anything wrong, sorry.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **BPOV**

My mind was dazed and slow, as I tried to come back to reality. It was hard to leave the dream, and woke up. Instead of the usual nightmare I had a very beautiful...and strange dream last night.

In my dream, he was in Forks High school and alive. But the strange part of the dream was that he had yellow eyes, really pale skin, and everyone called him Edward _Cullen_. The dream felt so real; I even remember some names. If only, it was real. I would trade my soul for it to be real.

I yawned and tried to stretch my hand. But, before I could move my hands a cold hand restrained them gently. My eyes snapped open in shock; but not because of the cold. The hand was unfamiliar, icy cold, yet where it touched me the place pulsed with familiar electricity and filled my whole being with familiar warmth. I had lost my hope to feel like this ever again.

I looked up to the owner of the hand. It was _Him,_ my dream Edward. He was sitting on a stool beside me. He was holding my hand, which was connected to an IV, in place. His beautiful golden eyes were looking at me both in concern and relief.

"Don't move your hand. You will hurt yourself." He chided me gently. His voice – though familiar – had a musical quality to it. I frowned at the loss of contact, as he pulled his hands away.

I closed my eyes. It seemed I was still dreaming. But, this felt TOO much real for my own good. I couldn't let this dream to continue. I was on the verge of hoping, and it would be worse when I woke up.

"What's wrong?" My angel asked in concern.

"Why, are you doing this, Edward? You have already left me once. I couldn't take it if you make me hope, only to leave me again. It is going to kill me when I will wake up and find you gone." I vented, still my eyes closed.

There was complete silence for few minutes as I waited for him to speak. I started to think that I had finally managed to wake myself up and open my eyes to check. He was still here, looking at me with the strangest expression.

"What?" I frowned.

He shook his head. "First, you are awake, second, how did you know my name? And what do you mean by 'leave you again'? I have never met you before today."

I froze, my heart stopped beating for a moment before picking up with double speed. "W-what? Of course, you have met me before. You have known me since we were only kids." How the hell my beautiful dream had turned into a nightmare? I couldn't tolerate it if he forgot me, even if it was just a dream.

"You must be mistaking me with someone else. I saw you for the first time in cafeteria, when you have fainted." I searched in his eyes for any sign of lie. Except the little tightening of his odd golden eyes, his face was perfectly smooth. And, I didn't know what I was supposed to look for, anyway; he had never lied to me before.

"If you don't know me, what are you doing here then?" I demanded

"We – me and my cousins, I mean – had brought you to hospital." He shrugged.

 _Cousins?!_ He didn't have any cousins!

"Bells, you are up!" Charlie called from the door way, relief was clear in his voice. He walked briskly toward my bed and patted my forehead awkwardly.

"I'm glad to finally see your eyes open. I was so worried for you, kid." He sounded chocked.

"What has happened to me?" I asked in obvious confusion. What was going on? Was I even dreaming?

"Well, it seems, you have fainted due to weakness and lack of sleep. You have ben out for last 40 minutes." Charlie explained.

40 minutes? I sat up in surprise. But as I moved needle of my IV jab into my hand. Needles! I had forgotten about it.

"Ouch!" This couldn't be a dream!

In my peripheral vision I saw Edward stiffen. "I'm going to call Carlisle." He mumbled in one breath and stood up to leave.

"Wait!" I cried in panic. Everyone in room turn to look at me in concern. "I...I want to say thank you." I held out my hand, which was not connected to IV.

He stared at my hand for few moments before shaking it tentatively. He appeared to stop breathing. The moment his cold hand touched mine the familiar electricity passed through me again. It had to be him, I had no doubt.

Someone cleared his throat loudly and Edward let go of my hand. I hope it wasn't my imagination that he looked reluctant to do so.

"I'll see you in school?" I need to know that he was not going to disappear again.

His perfect brows knitted together as he frowned. "Yes." With it he left the room.

Then a doctor walked around the room, and my mouth fell open. The doctor was handsomer than any movie star, but like Edward he also had pale skin, perfect features and yellow eyes.

"Hello, Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." The god like doctor said in a very appealing voice. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Confused." I told him honestly.

He smiled softly. "I mean physically."

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" He persisted.

"No." I shook my head.

After that, the doctor checked my weight, height, BP and asked questions about my sleeping and eating habit, in which Charlie rated me out and yammered on some Dos and don'ts.

But I couldn't care less about my health. I was more interested in the doctor. He had the same last name as my dream Edward – who was real after all. They both had same eyes and pale skin, and cold hands. Edward called him Carlisle. So, they were in the first name basis. How was he related to Edward?

And, cousins? Where did Edward get some cousins? As far as I knew Uncle Masen or Aunt Elizabeth didn't have any siblings.

Most of all, why did he say that he had never meet me before today? He had behaved like a stranger. Even when he had shaken my hand, he was so careful and hesitant.

I tried to reason. He might have amnesia in the accident. And pale skin was due to plastic surgery or something. But _his eyes_? That could be from contacts.

Or, was I giving myself false hopes? He wasn't my Edward, after all. He might just look like my Edward – his doppelganger maybe? And it was just a coincidence that his name was also Edward…and his voice was also like My Edward's? This was too much to be a coincidence, though. Then I remembered his touch. That couldn't be a coincidence. I would know and respond to my Edward's touch anywhere.

I didn't know how it was possible, but he was my Edward, he had to be. And, I was going to find out what happened to him, if it was my final act.

 **-MF &LE-**

The next morning, I found myself extremely eager to go to school, even though I had hardly an hour sleep last night. But my excitement had nothing to do with school itself. I was eager for school because I would get to see him.

Finished with my breakfast, I looked up to say Charlie goodbye. But he was already staring at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You look…different."

"I'm just in a hurry. I had to ditch school yesterday; I didn't want to be late today." I lied.

"And, it has nothing to do with Edward Cullen?" He asked, stressing Cullen.

I was embarrassed for getting caught. "I…." I stopped short, as he held up his hands.

"He is not Edward _Masen_ , Bella. I don't want you to get your hopes up." He sounded really worried.

"I know." I lied to appease Charlie. I didn't know if he believed me or not, but he let it go. He wished me good luck and went to the station.

School was worse than yesterday. If it was possible, I had gained more attention. There was a particular boy from English followed me between the classes, asking me questions how I was feeling. His name was Mitch or something. He was a typical American boy with blue eyes and blond hair. He was friendly – too friendly if you ask me – and clearly an admirer.

It was really sad that all the time he had been following me around, spewing some nonsense, I was thinking about a certain bronze haired boy. But, much to my dismay, I didn't find Edward until lunch.

He was sitting with a pixie like girl and a blond boy. They aren't eating or talking, though, they each had a plate of food in front of them.

The boy was tall, muscular and honey-blond. The girl was exactly opposite of the boy. She was thin in extreme, with short black hair that spiked in every direction.

And, yet, they were exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, with golden yellow eyes. And, all of them were inhumanly beautiful. I felt a pierce pang of despair, as I looked between Edward and the girl. There was no way he was going to come back to me if he had a goddess like her. I felt plainer than ever before.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica to distract myself from the abyss of despair, and to collect more information about him.

"Don't you know already? They took you to hospital, yesterday." She asked suspiciously.

She had been probing me about yesterday since Spanish. And, these questions had more to do with Cullens than my health. I think the only reason she had even befriend with me to get attention to herself.

"I told you, I was passed out and woke up straight in the hospital bed. So I didn't meet any of them." I lied, but she seemed to buy it.

"That's Edward and Alice Cullen, and Jasper Hale. They have an elder brother Emmett Cullen and a sister Rosalie Hale. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said under her breath.

"Isn't Dr. Cullen a bit too young to have teens?" I inquired.

"Oh, he is. Dr. Cullen is in his late twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper is 18 and Rosalie is 19 but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

"They are really... good-looking."

"Yes!" She agreed with a giggle. "They're all together, though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." It was clear from her tone it was a regular topic of gossip in this town. But I was relieved that Edward was not with the girl – I couldn't care less about incest or taboo at the moment.

My eyes flickered to their table again. They still weren't eating or talking, but their heads were angled slightly in our direction. I felt like, they were listening our conversation.

"And, Edward? Is he adopted too?" I asked.

"No, he is Dr. Cullen's nephew. His father took a good job offer and his family moved to London. But since it is his last year, he decided to stay in the States until high school is finished. He came to live with Dr. Cullen last weekend."

"Oh" Job offer in London? Uncle Masen hadn't gotten any job offer. Even if he had, why would he take it? He had his own Firm. It had to be a cover up story. Did that mean they were dead?

Or, was I getting my hopes up for nothing?

I looked at the only person who could answer my questions. As if he could feel my stare, his eyes shot up to mine, before he swiftly looked away.

"Don't waste your time with Edward Cullen. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good looking enough for him." The blond girl from yesterday— her name was Laura or something, sniffed. I wondered if he had turned her down.

"She asked him out today but he turned her down." Jessica confirmed my suspicion after a moment. "Of course, he has already turned down half of the girls in our school. I think he is waiting for the perfect girl to ask him out." It was clear who this perfect girl was in her opinion.

I pressed my lips together to hide my smile and glanced at the subject of our topic. He seemed to smiling too, as if he heard every word she had said.

 **-MF &LE-**

I walked to biology with a shy girl, Angela. As we entered to biology Angela went to her table and I walked toward the teacher to get my slip signed. Since I had the half of day off yesterday, it was my first biology class. Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed my schedule.

"Miss Swan, you can take the seat over there by Mr. Cullen and he is also going to be your lab partner." I turned to my lab partner, praying that let it to be Edward, not the other one. For once luck was on my side.

My heart was going wild with anticipation by the time I reached my – no, _our_ – table. I avoided eye contact with him as I sat down.

"Hello" said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up and cleared my throat. "H-hi"

"Are you feeling better, today?"

"Better, much better." I left out the part that I was feeling much better now that he was talking to me.

"Good." He gave me a crooked smile and my breath caught in my throat.

"You're okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah," I whispered. "It's just...you have a beautiful _crooked_ smile."

For a moment he looked off guard before he composed his face into a mask of indifferent. "Thanks" He murmured and looked away.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. With our partner, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, since it is your first day, you both can be excused today." Mr. Banner told us after he finished his explanation of lab.

"That's not necessary." We both said at the simultaneously. We looked at each other warily and he motioned for me to continue.

"I've already done it before, sir. I think I might do just fine today." I finished.

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advance placement program?"

"Yes."

"And, Mr. Cullen, you?"

"I have also done it in my AP class, sir." He answered.

"Well," He said after a moment. "It's a good thing that you two are partners." He mumbled something else before ordering us to start our lab.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked.

"Thanks" I mumbled and placed the first slide under the microscope. I studied the slide briefly.

"Prophase" I stated and slide the microscope toward him before he could ask for it. We had been lab partners last year, and I knew he liked to check himself.

"Thanks." He mumbled and barely glanced into the microscope before writing 'Prophase' in the first space on our work sheet. The first thing I noticed was his elegant hand writing. That couldn't be a coincidence too.

We continued our lab silently and finished before anyone else. The routine was familiar. It was easy to pretend for that moment nothing had changed, that we were back in home.

"Do I look a lot like him?" Edward asked after we were done.

"Look like whom?" I asked, confused.

"The one who left you." He clarified.

"Yeah, you could be his twin." _You are him._ I thought to myself.

"What happened?" His voice sounded sad.

"A car crash." I couldn't bring myself to say he was dead even though I knew that he was alive.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was probably my fate to be alone for the rest of my life." I whispered fighting tears.

His eyes widened. "You don't have to be. You could move on. You can date other guys."

"I don't want to move on." I glared at him. "He isn't just my boyfriend; he is my best friend, my whole world. I can't move on from him. And I'd rather die than to be with another man." He seemed tortured by my answer.

For the rest of period we didn't have any more conversation. When the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and sped out of room. I couldn't stand it if he talks about moving on again. It felt so…..final. It really hurt to think he wanted me to move on and to be with someone else. Or, worse he would want to be with someone else.

 **-MF &LE-**

"Bella?" Someone called me on my way to gym. I turn to see it was just MITCH.

"Hi, Mitch." I greeted, giving him a forced smile. He was starting to remind me of a puppy.

"It's Mike." He frowned.

"Oh! Sorry." I apologized for my mistake..

"That's cool." He shrugged. ""Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class too." He seemed thrilled about the idea.

I gave him another tight-lipped smile and told him to lead the way.

"Was that Cullen bothering you?" he asked out of nowhere.

I was surprised. "Why would you say that?"

"You looked upset with him. Do you want me to have a word with him?"

I didn't know we had been that obvious. "I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself."

"If you say so." He shrugged "That guy is an arrogant jerk. Honestly, the whole family is so weird."

"Edward is not arrogant or jerk or weird." I hissed instinctively.

His eyes become large as a soccer ball. I didn't wait to hear his response and headed to dressing room.

Since it was my first time in gym, Coach Clap made me sit out and watch volley ball games. It was fine by me. My thoughts were clouded by someone else. So, it would have been a little difficult to concentrate on the game. And, there was this little fact that I didn't have a single athletic bone in body.

Finally the last bell rang indicating the end of class. I almost had a heart stroke when I saw Edward outside of gym. I was worried that I was too late and he had already found someone else. But my worries soon proved to be unnecessary.

"Hi" he greeted me cautiously and I wanted to slap myself for snapping at him.

"Hi"

"Uh... I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He looked really ashamed.

"That's fine and I'm sorry for my behavior. I didn't mean to take a snap on you, either."

"That's fine" he mimicked me.

"Edward?" The blond boy — Jasper — called him from the end of hall. He was standing with the pixie girl, Alice.

"I have to go." He gave me a tiny smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll see you later." Something about my sentence amused him.

"Yeah, I'll see you _later_." He snickered – it looked like he was enjoying some private joke. What was I missing?

He turned abruptly and walked toward his _cousins_.

 **A.N.**

 **As you have already figure out Bella is not his singer. This Edward is still a newborn and I think expecting a newborn to resist his singer is TOO much.**

 **And did you get the private joke at the end of chapter?**

 _ **IMPORTANT QUESTION**_

 **Who want to read the mind of our precious mind reader? Raise your hands!**

 **If you have raised your hand (or, hands) don't forget to read the next chapter. If you haven't raised your hand still read it to see if you will like it.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or its dialogues. The right belongs to SM.**

 **A.N: Sorry took so long update. In India summer vacation is over. Between school and college courses I hardly any free time left, and by the end of the day I'm so tired that it takes everything in me just to make my dinner.**

 **But as I had promised here you have your EPOV. Bold italic letters are the thoughts Edward is reading. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER** **7**

 **EPOV**

I had never realized it before just how monotonous schools can be. Then everything felt monotonous without her. I had been away from her for five months. But it was still as painful as it had been the first day! Each second without her felt like a century in hell. What sin had I ever committed to deserve this hell?

"Edward, pick your lunch and move. You can't stand here whole day." Alice voice brought me out of my trance and I grasped that it was, indeed, my turn. I grabbed something without thinking and pay for it. I didn't need food anymore it was just a prop.

With my focus, the ever present thirst also came to surface. It was a dry ache in throat – like I had swallowed hot sands. But I had learned to ignore the thirst and tolerate the pain – a fact that still bothered Jasper.

Jasper had been a vampire for over a century; yet, he still had a difficult time to resist the lust of human blood. And he couldn't comprehend how a newborn like me could resist the tempting human blood so easily. But he was not in love with a human like I was.

"Oh, My god!" _**Edward Cullen. That's him. Oh, my god!**_ A girl screamed LOUDLY in her head.

Yes, in her _head_. I was a mind-reader, a freak among the freaks. The mind reading thing was worse than the thirst. It was really hard to figure my own thoughts, when a hundreds of _voice_ bombarded me simultaneously.

Today, everyone's focus was on me – The New Cullen. Everyone's thoughts were also similar. Every girl was imagining herself and I together – only few of their thoughts were PG-13 and rest were worse than porns, and every boy was looking at me in envy. I had never comprehended just how disgusting human teenagers' thoughts can be until now.

I couldn't help but let out a small humorless chuckle – just a tiny sound, barely audible to the humans – at the irony my own thoughts. Until five months ago I was also an ordinary human teenager. Now I was anything but a human. I was a vampire, a bloodsucking monster.

 _I can't believe it. Isabella is also staring at the Cullen. What's so special about him?_ Mike Newton's thoughts caught my attention.

Isabella?! No, it couldn't be her. She hated Forks!

Then, I heard it! It was not a thought, but a spoken word. The sound was barley a whisper. I was sure the human standing next to her couldn't have heard it, but I did. "Edward"

My head snapped up toward the sound. It was her!

 _ **Edward? Why did you stop? Why are you so shocked?**_ I heard jasper ask me in his head.

But I couldn't to answer him.

What was she doing in Forks? I thought she hated it? I was shocked. I could see it in her eyes that she was also shocked to see me.

It took me few more seconds to grasp that she was actually here! I felt an emotion I had never felt in this new life, but it was not entirely unfamiliar. I felt joy! The feeling coursed through my very being – taking away the five months' pain with it.

I wanted to take her into my arms and never let her go. But all I could do stare and marvel at her. Seeing her after so many months was like, getting the privilege to breath after being immersed in underwater. In an impulse, I sucked in a huge breath.

A big mistake!

As soon as I breathed, her floral scent burnt my throat and my ever-present thirst flared instantly. The monster in me wanted to consume her, but I fought with it. I hadn't tasted human blood and I wasn't going to start with the love of my existence. But the thirst had reminded me of the depraved creature that I had become. A monster like me didn't deserve an angel like her.

Before I could wallow in my self-pity, I heard her heart started to beat in an irregular manner and her eyes role back in her sockets. I grabbed her, before she could hit the ground.

It was then that I take in the rest of her form. She had lost so much weight that her clothes hang loosely on her body. She had always been pale, but now, she might be even paler than me, the vampire. Her beautiful brown hair hung lifelessly on her back. She had huge dark shadows under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in ages. Was she sick or something? Was it serious? Had she consulted a doctor?

"Isa?" called her in panic. I shook her but still no answer.

 _ **She is your Isa?**_ Jasper asked me in his thought – though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, she is. We have to take her to Carlisle." I begged them in a whisper too low for the surrounding humans to hear.

I scooped her up in my arms – being careful to not apply too much pressure, and sped toward our car. Alice got in to drive and I sat in the back with my love.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked as Alice started the car.

 _ **Jasper in a hospital is not good idea, Edward.**_ "Taking care of the school matters." She didn't say the first part aloud because she didn't want to hurt his feeling.

"Did I create any problems?" I didn't want the Cullens to get in trouble because of me.

"No, he is going to _inform_ the authority. We can't take a student without permission, Edward."

Of course, to _inform the authority_ who can be better than Jasper – what with he being empathetic (manipulator) and all.

I scanned the minds in the cafeteria – just to be on the safe side. Most of the students were too shocked and the other few students were just curious and/or surprised that Cullens were taking care of someone who was not Family.

I turned my attention back to my love, when I saw that we are in no danger.

"Alice, when is she going to wake up?" I asked my new, psychic sister.

I saw in her visions that Isa was going to wake up in 40 minutes. I frowned.

"Why so long? What's wrong with her?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Carlisle can say that." She said. "I'm sure she must be fine."

 **-MF &LE-**

Carlisle was already waiting for us. I picked from his mind that Jasper had called him and informed him about everything. They immediately took her to the ER.

We were sitting – well, Alice was sitting while I was pacing – in the waiting room when a cop with a brown color file in his hand arrived at the hospital. I had only met him once but I instantly recognized him as Isa's dad.

"Where is my daughter? What happened to her?" He asked some staff frantically.

 _ **Let me handle this**_. "Chief Swan?" Alice called him. "Isabella is in the ER. Carlisle is taking care of her."

"ER? Why? What's wrong with her? I just got a call from school and they only told me that she is in the hospital" _**My baby girl, what's wrong with her?**_

"We don't know. She has been standing on the line and suddenly she passed out. When she didn't wake up after few seconds we brought her hospital."

"Is she going to be fine?" _**God!**_ _ **I hope she is fine. I can't lose her**_ **.**

 _ **The poor thing!**_ "I'm sure she will be fine, Mr. Swan." Alice tried to comfort him.

"Thank for bringing her to the hospital." He sighed gratefully.

"You should thank Edward. It was his idea." _**You're welcome Edward.**_ She is trying to soften Charlie for me.

 _ **Edward?!**_ "Edward?!" He looked at me for the first time.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen." I held out my hand.

 _ **Cullen?**_ "Chief Charlie Swan. Are you Dr. Cullen's Son?"

"He is actually my uncle." I lied. I had been lying a lot, lately. My whole life was a big lie, actually.

 _ **Uncle! He has the same hair and name and also look a little like him. Is it really possible? I thought it happened only in TV? But he doesn't look exactly like that Masen. His features are sharper than The Masen boy, and his eyes are yellow color.**_

He cleared his throat. "Thanks for helping my daughter."

"It's my pleasure, sir." At least, it was not a lie. I would always want to take care of her.

The door opened and Carlisle came out of the ER.

"How is she?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

Both Charlie and I attacked him immediately.

"We are still trying to gain her consciousness. But, we need to check her medical history, first."

"Here it is." He handed the file he had been holding.

I read it in Carlisle's head and I feel like I was punched in the gut.

She had consulted a Psychiatrist! After my _death_ she had been nothing but a living dead for three months. When she had come out of her zombie state, she had refused to consult a shrink.

 _ **The poor girl! This is my fault. I should have tried harder to save Edward.**_ _**I should have…**_ Carlisle continued beating himself. But I was too weak to comfort him.

It was not his fault. It was my fault! My parents were dead; Isa was in the hospital bed, all because of me. If I had driven carefully, none of these would have happened.

Carlisle asked Charlie to come inside and asked some more questions.

Charlie's answers were worse than I had imagined. Then, what I was hoping for? She couldn't live without me any more than I could live without her.

First three months she hardly got any sleep or food. She had to be sedated and her mom had to feed her often. Later when she come out of her zombie stage every night she would woke screaming and crying, she wouldn't eat anything more than two bites.

After half an hour they come out.

"It appears that she passed out from anxiety and weakness. With some rest and rehydration she will be fine." _**Give her some time to recover, Edward. She has been dealing with a lot already and seeing you had to be too shocking to her.**_

I wanted to see her.

"Can we see Isabella?" Alice like the great sister she was helped me once again.

"Sure, but do not disturb her."

 **-MF &LE-**

We walked down the hall to her room. She was in a bed with an IV and heart monitor attached to her. I hurried to her side.

I had never seen her like this. Not even when we were kids and she was a klutz.

I slowly traced her face with my fingertips. Even lying in a bed attached to the wires, she still managed to look like an angel. A broken angel. "Get well soon, Isa."

"Have you decided yet what you are going to do?" Alice asked unexpectedly.

I was not paying attention to her, so it took me few moments to understand what she meant.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't know what to do. I don't want her to be so….miserable. I can't tell her the truth either because of the Volturi. I can't doom her to this hell I'm living in. I can't…" I hung my head dejectedly.

"You should decide, soon. She is going to wake up in a minute." _**I trust you to make the right decision.**_ She gave my shoulder a soft squeeze and left the room.

After one minute, Isa's heart beat started to change. She let out a little yawn and tried to move her hands. I grabbed her hands before she could hurt herself.

Instantly her eyes snapped open. I sighed in relief and worry. I was relieved that she was finally awake, but worried about what I was going to say her.

"Don't move your hand. You will hurt yourself." I chided her gently as pulled my hand away. I wanted to continue holding her hand, but my hands were too cold and I didn't want to get her sick.

I saw her frowned a little, then she shut her eyes. I frowned. Why did she do that? Was she angry with me? Was she in pain?

I listened to hear her thought and I heard…. nothing! Was something wrong with me? Aside from the, obvious of course.

No, I could everyone's thought but hers. I concentrated more but I could hear nothing but silence from her. Nothing at all. It was as if the place is empty.

I was starting to get worried. Was she alright? Did the comatose affect her mind? "What's wrong?"

"Why, are you doing this, Edward? You have already left me once. I can't take it if you make me hope, only to leave me again. It is going to kill me when I will wake up and find you gone." She uttered everything in one breath.

I felt my chest tighten when I realized that she didn't want me here. Had I cause her so much pain that she didn't want me anymore? Then I remember her last sentence.

 _It is going to kill me when I will wake up and find you gone._ She thought I was a dream and she would be hurt when she woke up alone. I knew that she always had very vivid dreams and talk in her sleep.

I smiled at her silliness and about to tell her that I was really here, but I stopped myself.

What was the point of telling her the truth? I couldn't give her anything. I had nothing to give. Family, kids, not even the whole truth, absolutely nothing. What was the point of making her hope? It would do her no good except hurting her.

And, she didn't want me in her dream. Did that mean she was trying to move on from me? If she was trying to move on then that was… good. She should be with someone who could give her a family, kids, a normal life….someone who wouldn't think about drinking her blood.

But, was I strong enough to let her go when I had just found her? Could I watch her with another man? The very thought of another man touching her, kissing her, loving her hurt worse than the transformation. The jealousy and pain, and rage burned me worse than venom.

But, I had to. My pain was nothing compared to her happiness and safety.

I was better off dead. She would have a reason to move on sooner.

I remembered Charlie's thought. He didn't recognize me. He thought I just look _a little_ like the Masen boy. Maybe, I could make her believe that too.

 _But Charlie doesn't know you like Isa does._ A small voice whispered inside me. But I silenced it.

I had to try.

I shook my head to clear it. "First, you are awake, and second, how did you know my name? And what do you mean by 'leave you again'? I have never met you before today." I had kept my face perfectly smooth like I had learned from the Cullens, but I felt sick to my core as I said the impossible words.

I heard her heart stopped beating for a moment. I was going to call Carlisle when it picked up in double speed. "W-what? Of course, you have met me before. You have known me since we were only kids." The pain in her voice broke my heart.

But I had held strong. "You must be mistaking me with someone else. I saw you for the first time in cafeteria, when you have fainted." I lied again, feeling like crap.

"If you don't know me, what are you doing here then?" She demanded

"We – me and my cousins, I mean – had brought you to hospital." I shrugged as if her health was not big deal to me.

"Bells, you are up!" Charlie called from the door way, relief was clear in his voice. He walked briskly toward the bed and patted her forehead awkwardly. "I'm glad to finally see your eyes open. I was so worried for you, kid." He sounded chocked.

"What has happened to me?" She asked in obvious confusion.

"Well, it seems, you have fainted due to weakness and lack of sleep. You have been out for last 40 minutes." Charlie explained it all casually. He didn't want to add any more stress on her.

"40 minutes?!" Before I could stop her she sat up and the needle thrust into her hand. "Ouch!"

The blood from the open vain filled my nose waking the thirst in its way. I quickly held my breath and stood. "I'm going to call Carlisle."

I was going to leave when I heard her cried out. "Wait!"

Worriedly I looked at her, momentarily forgetting my thirst. "I...I want to say thank you." She held out her hand.

I stared at her hand for few moments, debating if I could do this without hurting her. I tentatively shook her hand while being careful not to apply too much pressure. I closed my eyes for a moment reveling in the familiar tingling sensation that always accompanied her touch – I might never get to feel this, again.

I opened my eyes when I heard her heart sped up. One look on her face and I knew I had failed. She knew it was me.

Charlie cleared his throat loudly, breaking me out of my stupor. I reluctantly let go off her hand.

"I'll see you in school?" She inquired.

I frowned. If she recognized me then why didn't she say anything? Was I just imagining things? Trying to find an excuse to do what I so selfishly want? I mumbled a yes to her and get out of the room.

When I reached an empty corridor I fall to knees and let out a dry sob. I couldn't even produce tears.

I heard her thought before I saw her. She kneeled next to me and hugged me. _**Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end**_.

"Is she going to be okay, Alice?" I asked

"Yes. Carlisle is going to do some test for precaution and everything will come out be fine. She only needs some rest and nutrition." _**She will be fine.**_ She assured me.

I sighed in relief when I saw in her vision that she was telling the truth.

 _ **I'm sorry that you had to lie to her.**_

I shrugged. I didn't deserve her sympathy.

 _ **There is something else.**_ She thought.

"Shoot"

"Jasper has calledhome and told everything. And well….." _**you know Rosalie.**_

"Oh" She is going to be furious.

To say, Rosalie and me didn't get along would be an underestimate. I didn't like her since I had opened my eyes in this new world. Her shallow mind and selfishness always repulsed me. And though she tried to make it look like she hated me because I intrude in her perfect life. But I knew that she hated me simply because I didn't find her beauty appealing.

 _ **I think it will be safe if we wait for Carlisle before going home.**_ She continued in her thought.

I nodded. I didn't really care what Rosalie thought but I didn't want to cause any trouble in their family.

 **-MF &LE-**

I scanned everyone's mind in the house as Alice parked the car in the garage.

 _ **Idiot! Lunatic! Irresponsible fool! Selfish! Immature!**_ Rosalie kept on a stream of insult toward me.

Emmett was, as usual, watching TV and planning his wrestling match with Jasper like nothing had happened.

Jasper was worried the problem it could cause to their family. Most of all he was worried for Alice.

Rosalie hissed when she saw me.

"Rosalie! Not now." Carlisle told her firmly.

She threw me another glare and went straight to the dining room.

We all soon joined her. Rosalie was already sitting one end of the table. Carlisle took the sit at the head of the table. Esme sat next him and patted the sit next to her for me to take.

She was worried about me. She was always like this, kind, caring, motherly. It was hard not to love her.

Alice took the sit next to me. That surprised everyone. She always sat with her husband, Jasper. But her sitting with me was a way of silently telling everyone that she was with me.

Emmett and jasper took the seats opposite to us.

"I take that everyone already knows what happened today." Carlisle spoke first.

"Yes, we know that we are in danger of exposer because of his obsession with this little human girl." Rosalie hissed.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I hissed back.

She glared at me. "Why shouldn't I? It's all her fault. Why didn't you tell us that the girl live in Forks?"

"Because, I didn't know that she is here. In fact, she hated this town. I was shocked to see her."

"Fine if you didn't know that. Why didn't you tell us her dad is the Chief of police in Forks? Or, didn't you know that too?"

"That's enough, Rosalie!" Carlisle shouted. Everyone look at him in shock. He had never raised his voice before today. "We are here to decide what we will do next, not to fight over what we have already done."

Rosalie pressed her lips into a thin line and glared at the table in front of her.

Carlisle turned to me. "Edward, you have told her that you are not Edward Masen." It was a statement not a question.

I nodded my head shamefully.

"And, she believed you?"

I thought she knew it was me, but why didn't she mention it? It was not like her to let go anything easily. "I…I don't know."

They all looked at me in surprise.

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you see it in her mind? You are a mind reader, remember?" Emmett asked. He was speculating if I had finally lost _it_.

"I can't read her mind." It still bugged me.

"You can't?!" Everyone asked both in their mind and aloud at the same time.

"No, I can't."

"But I have read her emotions just fine." Jasper said.

"And I can see her future." Alice said looking bewildered. She didn't like not knowing.

Carlisle was wondering if my power was weakening with time.

"I don't think so. I can read everyone else just fine, except her."

"She must be really special." Esme declared suddenly.

"She is." I told her fondly.

Rosalie snorted. "There is nothing special about her. She is just a pathetic human girl."

I growled at her. "She is not pathetic. You are the pathetic one, who is always desperate for attention."

"How dare you to compare that girl with me?!" she hissed

I gave her a big smile. "You are right I shouldn't compare her with you." She looked surprised but pleased with my confession. "I can't disrespect her like that."

Jasper and Alice snickered. _**It's about time.**_ Alice thought.

 _ **You win my respect for that, man.**_ Jasper thought.

Even Emmett tried to hide his laughter. _**Well done, bro.**_

"Alright, that's enough." Esme reprimanded us.

"The question," Carlisle spoke loudly. "is what we should do next? Do we need to leave?"

I stiffened. Leave again? I just got her back.

"No," Rose moaned. "We just got settled. I don't want to start on my sophomore year in high school, again."

"You could keep your present age of course." Carlisle said.

"And have to move that much sooner?" she countered.

Carlisle shrugged.

"I like it here. There's so little sun, we get to be almost normal." She continued her whining.

Emmett patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine, Rose." He encouraged her in low voice.

"I don't think moving is a good idea. That will make her more suspicious." Jasper said.

I tried not to, but a sigh of relief escaped me. _**I'm really sorry for you.**_ Jasper thought.

"I think jasper is right." Emmett backed him up. "She will be more likely to talk if we disappeared."

"She won't say anything." I insisted quickly.

"You don't know that. You can't read her mind." Rosalie pointed out.

"No, I can't. But I know her. Gossiping about others, is not her one of her many traits."

"But she will try to find you, won't she?" Jasper guessed warily.

"She will." I admitted.

Rosalie's hand came down on the table with a loud bang. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Not just any human for that matter, she is a police chief's daughter. Carlisle you have to see that. Even if we decided to disappear, we can't leave such _evidence_ behind us."

I saw what she meant, and for a moment the room swam around me. The rage was so all-consuming that the red haze clouded my vision. I clenched my hands under the table. "Exactly what you are trying to imply Rosalie Hale?" I asked through locked teeth.

She gave me a smug smile. "I mean that we should _clear_ the evidence. We should _clear_ Isabella Swan or Your Precious Isa." She said each word distinctly.

Before I even realized it, both my fists had come down on the table breaking it into half and I had dragged Rosalie out of her seat. When others realized what was happening, Emmett and Jasper tried to restrain me.

But I was much faster than them and I could see their every move in their head. They were also no match to my newborn strength. I threw them all off me and pinned Rosalie to the wall.

"YOU WANT TO HURT MY ISA!" I growled and lunged for HER THROAT.

 **A.N:**

 **Oh, crap! Miss Rosalie Hale it is not a smart idea to tell a vampire about killing his mate! You should have known better!**

 **At least it was cleared that Edward remember His Isa and simply lying to let her move on.**

 **Those who wondering why Charlie thought Edward look** _ **a little**_ **like Masen boy. Well guys you remember breaking dawn when he saw Bella first time after her transformation he also did a double take and she is his daughter. Bella also didn't recognize her own face.**

 **Remember the little private joke at the ending of last chapter? The answer is…..in next chapter.**

 _ **Hint**_ **: Edward had done it in every book.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **PS- (*Full on pout mood*) Now, guys I don't wanna talk with you. I have spent my whole Sunday writing. Don't you think all my hard work deserve some reviews?**

 **Check out my new story "Undying Love"**

 **SUMMERY OF UNDYING LOVE:**

Bella being a tomboy gets along very well with Edward and the other boys. Bella and Edward are also best of friends. Bella finally realizes that she is in love with Edward but she's too late because he has already fallen for Tanya. Years later, his 8-year-old daughter trys to reunite Edward with Bella. 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai' with 'Twilight' twists.

{Usually I hate love triangles but this idea started to form in my mind and I had to write this DOUBLE LOVE TRIANGLE}


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. SM does that.**

 **From previous chapter**

… _.But I was much faster than them and I could see their every move in their head. They were also no match to my newborn strength. I threw them all off me and pinned Rosalie to the wall._

" _YOU WANT TO HURT MY ISA!" I growled and lunged for HER THROAT._

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **EPOV**

I wanted to kill her for thinking about hurting my Isa. Before my teeth touch her throat I heard Emmett's panicked thought.

 _ **Please, no! Rosie!**_ That was all he thought but his every thought was saturated with fear. That cleared my head for a moment.

I couldn't do this to Emmett. I couldn't subject Emmett to the pain I had been enduring. Most of all I couldn't kill someone. I wasn't a killer. I didn't want to become a monster.

With a loud growl, I punched the wall, creating a huge hole on the wall and shoved Rosalie toward Emmett. I darted toward the far end of the room to put as much space possible between us. I wasn't sure if I could stop myself from killing her if she would say anything about my Isa again.

Everything was absolutely silent for few moments. No one was even breathing. The only thing you could hear the constant sound of rain hitting the roof and the wind blowing outside and, in my case, everyone's thoughts. They were ranging from shock to relief.

"Edward?" Esme reached for my arm, but I held out my hand to stop her.

"Look," I spoke directly to Carlisle. "even though I hate what you have turned me into, I don't hate you. I know you only wanted to save me. And, you all have been nothing but kind to me. Well, almost all." I added the last part for Rosalie. "So I woe this you, to protect your secret even at the cost of my life, but not at the cost of _her life_. If anyone tries to hurt her they have to face me first. And, I'm not only ready to die for her I can also kill for her, if I have to."

I waited as everyone absorbed that.

"Of course, no one will try to…..hurt her." Carlisle spoke assured after a moment. "Even if you hadn't loved her, we wouldn't have killed an innocent." I knew he was telling the truth. For a vampire, he was very compassionate and peaceful person.

Alice wouldn't hurt my Isa; she wouldn't want to hurt me that way. And Jasper would do what would make Alice happy and he didn't want to turn into a killer once again. Emmett was grateful that I didn't kill his Rosie and Esme would never think about hurting anyone.

So I wasn't worried about them.

But Rosalie was another matter.

 _ **What**_ _ **a drama queen! If he can kill for her then why did he let me go? It takes a lot of guts to kill someone.**_

"Oh, we all know how much knowledge you have as an assassin, Rosalie." I snarled.

"Stay out of my head!" She hissed furious.

"I wish I could!" I hissed back. "And, don't be too sure that I won't kill you. The only reason I let you go, because I didn't want Emmett to go through the pain I have been suffering. But if you try to even lay a finger on my Isa, not even Emmett's pain can stop me from killing you. Nothing or no one is important to me than my Isa." I dashed out of the room before the woman made me do something stupid.

"Rosalie! How can you be so callous!? Shame on you!" I could hear Alice scolding her. Everyone was planning to give her an earful but I didn't stop to hear them.

 **MF &LE**

I decided to hunt for distraction.

I over did it, drinking more than necessary, glutting myself again – with four bucks and a mountain lion, my favorite. I was so full it was uncomfortable. But I know it was only temporary. As soon as I smell a human, I would be thirsty again. No matter how much blood I consumed it wouldn't be nearly enough. I would always crave blood, and blood and more blood.

I buried the carcasses and check myself for any casualty and sighed in relief when I found my clothes and chain intact. At least my hunting skill had improved over the months.

When I was done hunting the sun had already set, but I didn't want to go back to the Cullen's.

Without any conscious decision of my own, my legs carried me toward Forks – as if gravity pulling me toward the center of earth.

Shewas the center of _my_ earth.

I watched the house from the edge of the wood. The house was smaller than I had imagined. It was probably smaller than her old house in Jacksonville. Her father's police cruiser was parked in the driveway, and an old Chevy was against the curb. I tried again to listen to her thoughts with no success. Soon, I gave up and focused in Charlie's mind instead and watched through it.

Isa was eating Pizza with Charlie at an old dining table – well, Charlie was eating while she was picking on the toppings with a faraway look on her face.

"Bella, you need to eat some more."

"Um, yes?" She asked, startled.

"You need to eat, Bella. The doctor has said that you need to eat and sleep properly."

"Yeah, the doctor. Do you know His family?"

I frowned along with Charlie. This was what I had feared… and hoped. She recognized me – or, at least suspicious of me.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, Dr. Cullen is a great man."

"And their children?"

"They are good kids, too. Never heard of any complain about them. And _his Nephew_ Edward _Cullen_ is also a good kid." Judging by her blush I was sure she didn't miss the way Charlie stressed 'his nephew' and 'Cullen'.

Without any further question, she quickly ate the rest of her pizza. Charlie was surprised but happy. Apparently, it was the most she had eaten in last five months.

I felt sick for the pain I was causing her. But I had no other option. I couldn't endanger her life by telling her the truth.

"Um, good night, dad."

"But, it's only seven? Are you feeling alright? I'm going to call the doctor." Charlie reached for the phone.

"No, dad! I'm fine." She assured him hurriedly. "I just want to go to bed early, because I didn't want to be late for school tomorrow." That was a horrible excuse.

"You don't have to go to school tomorrow, Bella. Dr. Cullen has said you need rest."

"I can't miss school, dad." She looked way _too_ worried for missing classes. "I have to make up for the classes I have missed. I'll be bored in home, anyway."

"I will take few days off. So you don't have to be alone."

"No, you don't need to. I'll go to school. I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so." He agreed reluctantly.

"Night, dad."

"Good night, Bells."

After she left for room Charlie sat on the drawing room coach. He was worried about her health, her future, her life... and her reaction to Edward _Cullen._ He was worried that she was getting false hopes.

One thing I found out that he loved her more than he let on.

I stood there in the darkness of forest until everyone in the neighborhood was unconscious and Charlie went to bed. I decided to try check on her room.

Her room was upstairs. Lucky for me, there was a tree outside her window. I crossed the yard and climbed up the tree in half a second. Sitting on one of the branches, I looked inside her room.

She was on her bed tangled in bed sheets, but not asleep. I watched her tossed, turned the whole night. She had always been a sound sleeper. I remember Charlie's worry about her sleep. I wanted to go inside and held her sing her lullaby for her.

But I could do none.

I just sat there helplessly as she twisted in her bed restlessly. Sometime, she would cry broken sobs; sometime silent tears fell down her eye. Sometime she would just lie there, staring at her locket helplessly. I had never felt more weak and helpless as I did that night.

It was early in the morning that she finally fell asleep only to wake up after an hour.

 **-MF &LE-**

As her neighbors started to wake up, I reluctantly left my Isa and ran for the Cullen's.

I checked their minds before going anywhere near the house. I wasn't sure if I was still welcome there after yesterday's drama.

Carlisle had already left for hospital. Rosalie was in her room fuming and insulting me in her mind repeatedly – which was nothing new. Emmett was pretending to watching the TV, but actually thinking about last night how close he had come to lose her Rosie. I cringed as I looked my face in his memory. I looked like a…. real vampire.

Jasper was watching Alice, while she danced around the closet looking for today's perfect outfit. So we were staying.

 _ **Good morning Edward.**_ She thought when she had the vision of me standing on the forest edge.

Esme was waiting for me at the porch. She had been worried that I would leave them without any good bye.

Her unconditional motherly love made it hard not to love her. And I felt guilty for that. I felt like I was cheating my mom.

Her whole face light up when she heard me.

 _ **My child!**_ "Edward!" She greeted hugging me.

"Good morning, Esme."

"Good morning. I was so worried for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Hush. You are here and that's all that mattered. Come inside." She pulled me inside.

As I was passing the front room my eyes fell on the broken kitchen table and the wall. I had made more of a mess than I had anticipated.

"I'm sorry about the table Esme. I know you had loved the table. I'll repair the wall." I told her, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about the table or the wall. I'll buy a new table and Rosalie is going to repair the wall, since she started this." Well that explained Rosalie's anger.

"Still…."

"Don't worry little brother. I'll make the wall good as new." He said giving me an easy smile. That only succeeded to make me guiltier.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett."

"It's cool, brother." _**I'm sorry for the way Rosalie behaved last night. I'm glad you didn't hurt her. That needs a lot of self-control and I'm proud of you for that.**_

"But?"

 _ **She is not as bad as you think she is. She may be so tough outside, inside she is very soft.**_

"I know." I know, even though she acted like a bitch she wasn't that bad.

And, I understood her bitterness toward me. After the things her fiancé had done to her, in her opinion every rich was like that asshole, spoilt and untrustworthy. And in her opinion I was one of the spoilt rich kids.

Another reason was because I was not only intruding her perfect family, but I was also inverting her mind.

"Okay, enough of this silent conversation." Alice called impatiently from her room upstairs. "Edward go, get dressed for the school. I have left the perfect outfit for you on your bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

She stuck her tongue out, knowing I would know that from her mind.

I changed the outfit she left for me and flew to the garage where they were waiting for me. We were taking Alice's yellow Porsche to the school.

"Are you sure you don't want to drive?" Alice asked like she did yesterday.

"No, I hate cars."

They both looked at me sadly. The reason for my hatred was not unknown to them. Alice got in the driver's seat and jasper took the passenger sit while I sat in the back.

 **-MF &LE-**

The good thing about the Cullens was that they like to drive fast and in no time we were in the school. Of course the first thing I did when we arrived was to look for her. She had not arrived yet so I waited in the parking lot.

After some time she drove slowly into the parking lot. She was driving the truck I saw at her home last night. What was she doing in this thing? The truck was so old that it couldn't be trusted and with the loud noise she was going to be deaf in few weeks. Maybe I should check the truck tonight.

Or, maybe I shouldn't. I would probably end up killing her truck….if not her.

Today, school was better and worse.

Better because she was in the school. I could see her face and hear her voice – albeit through others' mind. Everyone was focused on her – the new girl, a curiosity. It surprised me that I hadn't known about her yesterday. Maybe because yesterday I had been trying to block the thoughts.

It was worse because I had to look her from distance. It was harder than I thought it would be to not be able to talk her, staying away from her. It was worse because the whole school was gossiping about yesterday's incident, seemed everyone was curious if we had known Isabella Swan before. So we had to be more careful than usual.

Worst, because every boy was after her attention. Specially the Boy Mike Newton.

He was following around her like a love sick puppy. I hated him for that. I was supposed to follow her around not that stupid boy. She was my girlfriend! My best friend! Not his!

And, his fantasies were worse than any porn – he think about my Isa like a piece of meat. The possessive way he viewed her – as if she was an acquisition to be made – made my blood boil. Few times Jasper had to actually calm me down with his unique ability before I killed that boy.

I knew that I shouldn't feel this possessive of her, that I should let her go. She should be with someone who could give her everything. But, who would tell that to my stupid heart?!

It helped that he didn't knew her like I did. He had created his own version of Isabella in his mind that didn't exist. And even more so that she didn't seem to be interest in him – in fact, if I knew her as well as I think I did, she was highly irritated by this boy. Nevertheless, I amused myself by imagining backhanding him across the room, into the far wall.

And you know what else was bad? The girls here appeared to competing to get my attention. There was always someone braver than the others would introduce themselves and offer to help me with study or sight-seeing or whatever lame excuse they could come up with. One girl Lauren, the self-proclaimed queen of Forks High, actually asked me on a date. Too bad, it was practically impossible for me to have any kind of relationship with any of these girls. Even if I weren't a vampire, my heart, my life and my body belonged to someone else. So I tried to let them down as gently as I can.

As the lunch bell rang I strode quickly to the cafeteria – eager to see her with my own eyes. I sat with Alice and Jasper at the _Cullen's table_ and waited impatiently for Isa.

"Aren't _we_ a little impatient?" Jasper asked when he felt my impatience and laughed at his bad joke.

"Not funny!" I muttered.

"She is coming in." Alice muttered then.

Instantly, my head turned toward the door. She was with a girl named Jessica. Jessica was babbling about someone Elena and Stephan and Demon, but Isa said nothing in response. Not that Jessica gave much chance to talk her. But that was not what made my blood boil – it was the boy Newton. He was also with her!

The moment Isa walked in through the door her eyes searched around the cafeteria until they found me. I quickly look away before she got the chance to saw that I was staring her. Resisting her was harder than resisting the human blood. But I had to for her.

I followed her in the eyes of Newton and felt a bit smug when he noticed that she was staring me.

 _ **Can't believe Bella was staring that freak. What so special about him? He was nothing but a pretty face. She can do better than that. She should be with someone like me.**_

I had to agree with him – at least, half of his thought. She shouldn't be with me.

But someone like Mike Newton didn't deserve her, either.

I was jealous again when Mike Newton next to her. But I perked up again as she didn't seem to be even aware of his existence. She was still staring me!

I kept looking her through Newton – as everyone else in table were talking themselves and Newton was still trying to get her attention without any success.

Isa was observing Jasper and Alice and me. Then, I saw her face crumbled in agony. I couldn't stand her to be sad. I got up to take her in my arm and comfort her.

 _ **No!**_ "Jasper, stop him!" Alice hissed under her breath.

Before I could move even an inch from my sit, both Alice and Jasper gripped my shoulder to restrain me.

 _ **Edward, you can't run to her like that – at least not in a crowded cafeteria.**_

I could have broken their hold easily but let them restrain me, for her. __

 _ **What's wrong?**_ "Was he going to attack someone?" Jasper asked, worried …and slightly hopeful. It still bugged him that I'm adjusting to this life when I was only five month old. He was hoping me to slip so that he wouldn't feel so weak.

"Not the way you think." Alice giggled.

Before any of us can say anything else Isa turned to the girl Jessica and asked almost franticly. "Who are they?"

We all stopped breathing and listened intently.

 _ **Of course she was already crushing on the Cullens.**_ She thought but asked suspiciously. "Didn't you know already? They took you hospital, yesterday."

A quick scan of her head told me that she had been probing Isa for yesterday's incident – though she was more interested in topic to gossip, not her health.

"I told you, I was passed out and woke up straight in the hospital bed. So I didn't meet any of them." She was obviously lying because she had met me.

We all exchange worried glances and continue to listen as Jessica gave her the dirty laundries about the Cullens. It surprised me when Jessica mentioned about Cullen siblings being together and instead of looking repulsed, Isa looked relived. __What did that mean?!

It was so frustrating not knowing. If things would have been like before I would have asked her myself. The universe was playing some sick joke on me. The only mind I was interested in was closed for me.

"And, Edward? Is he adopted too?" We heard Isa asked.

"No, he is Dr. Cullen's nephew. His father took a good job offer and his family moved to London. But since it is his last year, he decided to stay in the States until high school is finished. He came to live with Dr. Cullen last weekend." Jessica replied.

"Oh" Her face fell immediately and she looked heart broken.

I saw in Jessica and Newton's head as she helplessly looked in my direction. I couldn't help myself but gaze her. The pain in her eyes broke my dead heart. It was worse knowing I was the one who put her through this pain. But, at least, she was alive.

"Don't waste your time with Edward Cullen. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good looking enough for him." Lauren's rude words interrupted my self-pity. _**…so disgusting. You would think she was famous or something. Even**_ **Edward** __ **Cullen** _ **was staring her.**_

"She asked him out today but he turned her down." Jessica whispered to Isa "Of course, he has already turned down half of the girls in our school. I think he is waiting for the perfect girl to ask him out." It was clear who this perfect girl was in her opinion.

I saw Isa turned her head toward me while trying to suppress her smile. Even though that girl had been irritating me with her vicious thoughts toward my Isa and disgusting fantasies about me, for that moment I was grateful to her. Because she had made my Isa smile.

"She knows you are her Edward, doesn't she?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked to Alice. _**Her emotions were mirroring his. I can feel her longing and sadness. Nothing suspicious there.**_

"I think it will be better if we stay here and make sure she doesn't find out about us." Alice whispered.

Jasper nodded. "She hasn't confronted you for the truth, yet. So I think you should stay away from her until she first says something and let her cook up whatever theory she can."

I hated the way Jasper talk about her, like she is insignificant, but I knew this was what best for her, too. So I nodded my head.

"She is in your biology class. Good luck." Alice whispered and rose with her tray. Jasper followed her.

I realize that lunch was over. I glanced at her. She was talking with a quite girl Angela. They were planning to walk to biology together.

I smiled smugly as I read Newton's disgruntle thoughts. He was hoping she would ask him to walk with her. It didn't help that the whole lunch hour she had spent either talking about me or staring me.

 **-MF &LE-**

I arrived at the biology before her, even though we had left the cafeteria at the same time. Biology teacher, Mr. Banner signed my slip and sent me to the only empty desk in the back of the room. I felt my smile grew as I realized that he had no choice but to send Isa to my table.

I shoved my books into a pile and clear her side of table. I pulled my chair away from her, keeping as much distance as possible. I didn't want to take any chance with her. As I waited for her to arrive I followed her though Angela's head.

… _ **..Bella seems just as shy as me. I bet all the attention must be bothering her. I wish I could say something to make her feel better. I wonder if she is feeling well today. Had a panic attack when she had passed out. She said she does. But she could be lying to placate others…..**_ Angela seemed genuinely worried about Isa. I was glad that Isa had someone who really cared about her.

I watched as Isa entered with Angela right before the bell and hands a slip over to the teacher.

"Miss Swan, you can take the seat over there by Mr. Cullen and he is also going to be your lab partner."

She froze. She turned and seemed relieved to see me. I could hear her frantic heart beat as she walked toward our table and smell the scent of her delicious blood hit me hard, but I ignore the fire inside my throat. I could never ever hurt her.

What I couldn't tolerate was that she didn't look toward me. Why did she do _that_?

It was really frustrating not knowing her mind! I debated whether I should make a small chat with her. Just to be polite, of course.

 _ **Lucky bastard!**_ Mike Newton's thoughts answered my question.

"Hello." I said in a quiet voice.

She looked up then; her chocolate brown eyes were startled and she cleared her throat before mumbling. "H-hi"

Her hesitance and careful manner – like talking to a stranger not her childhood best friend – broke my heart. I deserved this though. Wasn't I doing the same? The only difference was she wasn't sure about me and I was sure about her. But that made me a bad person, not her. I was hurting her intentionally!

"How are you feeling today?" Angela's worry about her health had me worried.

"Better, much better." I had a feeling she wasn't talking about her health.

"Good." I smile and she stopped breathing, looking like she was about to cry.

"You're okay?" I was instantly worried.

"Yeah," She whispered, still had the same tortured expression. "It's just...you have a beautiful _crooked_ smile."

Damn! I had forgotten about my clown-like smile. "Thanks" I murmured and looked away.

Thankfully Mr. Banner started the class. We had been lab partners last year. So it was easier to forget that things were not the same as before.

We finished our lab while others having a hard time. Mike Newton was having trouble concentrating – he was trying to watch Isa and me.

 _ **Wish he had gone to wherever his parents went.**_ Mike Newton thought bitterly.

I bite back a growl. I knew that he didn't know about my parents and he didn't mean it that way. But his thought burst our private bubble and forced me to face the harsh reality. Things were not the same anymore and they would never be same again.

I looked at her again. Why did she behave like a stranger? I knew she recognized me. Had she gotten over me in last five months?

Though, Charlie's thoughts her appearance and her medical report said something else. And, what we had was not something you could get over in lifetime, let alone in five months. I tried futilely to read her mind to get the answer.

When I had frustrated myself thoroughly with her silent mind, I took a different approach. "Do I look a lot like him?" I knew it was mean but I needed to know.

"Look like whom?" She asked, confused.

"The one who left you." I clarified.

"Yeah, you could be his twin." She said after a moment. But her eyes told me there was more.

It tortured me to do so but I played my part nicely. "What happened?"

"A car crash." Her voice broke as she said this and she hunched her shoulder and wrapped her arms around herself – probably a reflect reaction – as if to hold herself together.

"I'm sorry." I was sorry for everything I was doing to her. Sorry for the pain I was causing her, sorry that I couldn't tell her the truth even though I wanted to, I was sorry because I was breaking every promise I had made to her, and I was sorry because I couldn't even fulfill my parents last wish. I was the worst friend and worst boyfriend and worst son in the world.

"Don't be. It was probably my fate to be alone for the rest of my life." She whispered, fighting tears.

No! She shouldn't be alone! She didn't deserve that! "You don't have to be. You could move on. You can date other guys." I pleaded her, even though each word burnt my tongue like acid.

Her whole face flushed in anger. "I don't want to move on. He isn't just my boyfriend; he is my best friend, my whole world. I can't move on from him. And I'd rather die than to be with another man."

This was what I had been afraid of. I would destroy her no matter whatever I did.

You always hurt the one you love the most. This saying had never felt truer than that moment.

For the rest of period she glared at the table in front of her while I cursed myself to the fiery-pity of hell. As if any hell could be worse than this life!

When the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and sped out of room without a second glance toward me. I felt like crap. I had hurt her… again. I felt worse when she defended me against Newton, even though she was clearly upset with me.

I watched her through Newton's thought the whole last period. She was sitting hunched in the corner, looking heartbroken. Well, she _was_ heartbroken. I was the fiend who broke her heart.

As the final rang I ran toward the gym and waited for her. She came out after everyone else has left. She stooped in her track when saw me and looked afraid. Was she scared of me, now? Had I behaved that badly?

I walked toward her making sure to keep as much distance possible and stay off wind. "Hi." I told her hesitantly, not sure if she wanted me there.

She looked like she wanted to kick herself. I didn't understand it. I was the rude one, why would she want to kick _herself_?

"Hi" she greeted me warmly and I sighed in relief that she wasn't that mad at me.

"Uh... I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I told her, though she will never know, exactly how sorry I was.

"That's fine." She shrugged. She was always the forgiving one. "And, I'm sorry for my behavior. I didn't mean to take a snap on you, either."

"That's fine" I mimicked. That made her smile – a real smile, not the fake smile she had been giving the others – and a faint blush colored her cheek.

I wanted to reached up and trace her rosy cheek with my fingertips and feel her warmth. I wanted to take her face in between my hands and kissed her soft red lips. I wanted….

"Edward?" Jasper's voice was like bucket of icy-cold water.

 _ **Edward, don't kiss her. You know it is not a good idea.**_

 _ **I don't want to know what you are thinking about that girl. But I would advise you to get out of here before you do something crazy.**_

Yeah, that's right. Not a good idea to have my venom coated teeth anywhere near her body. I was too dangerous to even kiss her.

Isa noticed them too and the smile, which had been gracing her face, left. "I have to go." I gave her a sad smile.

"I'll see you later." She said, but it sounded like a question.

But too bad she had wait for tomorrow to see me, but I didn't had to wait that long.

"Yeah, _I'll_ see you later." I really tried but a smirk escaped me.

She looked confused. Her forehead creased in confusion and her lower lip jolted out, forming an adorable pout. I wanted kissed the pout off her face.

I turned and walk away from her, before I actually kissed her and end up hurting her in the process.

 **A.N.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.**

 **thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. SM does that.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **BPOV**

The week seemed drag by. Life quickly fell into pattern. Every morning, breakfast with Charlie was a quite affair. We silently ate our eggs and toast, and then wish each other a good day and went our way.

The school was rather eventful. People didn't look at me as much as the first or the second day. By Friday, I was able to remember most of the students, if not their names. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.

In launch, I sat with Jessica, Mike, Laura – whose name actually turned out to be Lauren – Mike, Tyler, Eric, Angela, her boyfriend Ben and few other kids whose name I didn't remember. Soon, I learned that Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company and for some unknown reason the girl Lauren kept glaring me. At least I had formed a good friendship with the shy girl Angela. Mike, Eric and Tyler drove me nuts with their Golden Retriever qualities. I wish I had known how to get rid of overly friendly boys.

And, Edward continued behaving like a stranger.

When he sat next to me in biology, he would talk to me. But it was nothing personal, more like a small talk with an acquaintance. Sometime if our eyes meet across the parking lot or cafeteria he would reward me with a smile. If our path crossed in hall way we would say ' _hi'_. And, that was all.

I continued to watch him from a distance, though. As time passed I started to notice more of his old habits in him: His hand writing, his body language, the way he furrowed his brows when he was irritated and the spark in his eyes when he laughed, the slight tilt of his head when he was confused, the way he wrote his ' _I_ 's fancier than any other letter. All these things confirmed that he was my Edward.

One plus point of being friend with Jessica was that she knew everything about everyone and liked to gossip. Her new interest was Edward. Apparently, every girl – girls who were more beautiful and experienced than me – was after him. Not that I could blame them for wanting him. Still, I was miserable hearing this. So far he has rejected each and every girl, much to my relief. But, what if he would find someone interesting? It would kill me to watch him with another girl.

I also noticed some strange things about him and the Cullens. All of them were too graceful for a human. At launch, they didn't eat or drink anything, though they each bought a plate of food. They didn't talk but sometime I felt like they were communicating. They just sat unmoving at their usual launch table. I didn't know it was humanly possible to be so still. They never spoke to anyone outside of their family, with the only exception of Edward, who talked to me. As far as I could tell everyone here wanted to be friend them. So, the isolation must be their desire.

But, the strangest of all was this Thursday's incident.

In cafeteria, two girls got into a catfight and one of the girls broke the other's nose. Since I was still staring at the Cullens, I saw that the blond boy, who usually wore an expression of pain, was staring at the girl's bleeding nose and his expression was so murderous that it still gave me chills. I caught a glimpse of his eyes before Edward and Alice looked around and swiftly dragged him outside of cafeteria. I could have sworn his golden eyes had turned BLACK!

After school, I would sit in front of the computer and research about the Cullens and Amnesia. I had found a lot about Amnesia, but no such luck with the Cullens. I had explored Google, FB, and Twitter but there was no sign of the Cullens. I had searched Forks hospital staff directory, but only found a Dr. C. Cullen, who was previously from Alaska. Again there was no picture. It was as if they didn't exist.

There was also a fact that they introduced Edward as their family. If Edward had Amnesia they could have told him the truth. They could have tried to get Edward to his family. Instead, they were hiding him.

All these things and their secluded life style had me worried that there was more to this than I had originally thought and prayed to god that Edward was safe. Every night I would toss and turn in my bed, all the time worrying myself that he might be in danger. Few times I had considered confronting him and the Cullens, but had always chickened out. What if it would only make things worse?

 **-MF &LE-**

Before I knew it Saturday rolled around. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, went to his work. After Charlie had left, as usual I sat in front of computer and tried to stalk the Cullens. It was about late morning, I finally accepted that I was the worst stalker in the entire world and gave up.

Instead, I checked my e-mails for the first time. I had ten of messages from my mom. In the first mail she was checking about my flight. Then, with each unanswered mails and phone calls she had been getting more worried.

Crap! My phone!

I dug through my bags for my phone and switched it on. I had fifty missed calls and twenty voice mails from mom! As it had turned out, she had been trying to call me since the first day and since I had forgotten to switch on my cell after the flight, I missed each and every call.

I had been so wrapped up with Edward that I had almost forgotten about the existence of my parents. I felt guilty.

I called her and talk with her for hours until she was assured that I wasn't mad at her nor was I intentionally ignoring her. She had been worried about me and it was only Charlie's assurances that I was busy with my new school had kept her from flying here in the first flight available.

After we hung up I decided to do some household chores for Charlie – anything to make life a little easier for him. I cleaned the house and do the laundry. The guilty gnawed me again when I found out that except some bread, egg, bacon, he had no food in the house. Hadn't I promised to cook for him?

I promised myself to go for grocery shopping tomorrow morning and decided to make a simple egg and bacon sandwich for Charlie. I was making the bacons when I heard Charlie's cruiser pulled into the drive way. I heard the front door open…..and then no sound.

I was starting to wonder if Charlie had left again, when I heard Charlie's tentative voice. "Um, Hello?"

"In here, Cha-dad." I called from kitchen.

"Bella?" He asked when he saw me in the kitchen, looking confused.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home." I greeted him with a smile.

"The house looks different, Bella. I can't even recognize it." He said gawkily.

That explained his strange behavior. His honest astonishment ashamed me of myself, though. "It's Saturday and I decided to clean the house. It looked like it needed one." I shrugged to act nonchalant.

"Um, thanks, Bells."

"Er, you're welcome."

He shifted from one foot to other awkwardly and looked around the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked with a large amount of surprise and a little fear.

What it looked like? I thought to myself.

"I'm making sandwiches for dinner."

"You don't have to. I can order a pizza again."

"I don't have to. But, I want to."

"Um, okay." He mumbled.

He stood there for few minutes and then lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. That was fine by me.

I called him in when sandwiches were ready. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"How did you like your school? You seemed pretty busy the whole week." he asked as he was taking second sandwich.

"Busy?"

"I saw you were working on the computer till late nights."

He thought I had been studying? I felt guilty again, because apparently I had been also deceiving my parents. "Yeah, school is fine." I cleared my throat. "Dad, why didn't you tell me about mom?"

I didn't have to explain what I mean. "I wanted to give you your space." He muttered.

He also thought I was deliberately ignoring them. Had I been that bad of a daughter? "Dad, I forgot to switch on my phone after the flight." I whispered, ashamed. I couldn't see how that made a difference, though.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to assume."

"No. I'm sorry."

"Yeah…." He mumbled, uncomfortably. "Um, the sandwiches were great, Bells."

He was clearly trying to change the topic into something less emotional.

"Thanks." I answered, smiling at his aversion to emotional breakdown.

We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating.

 **-MF &LE-**

The next day, after Charlie left for fishing, I made a shopping list and grab some cash from the jar labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway.

I donned on my jacket and headed out, where it was raining cats and dogs. I locked the door with the key from under the eaves by the door and hurried to inside of my truck as fast as I can on the wet slippery ground. As I sat inside my truck for a moment to dry my hair a bit, I got the feeling of being watched _._ I had been getting this sense the whole week. At first I chucked it up as paranoia but it was starting to feel unnerving. The whole ride to the Thriftway the same feeling continued.

The Thriftway was south of town, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I used to do shopping back at home and I gladly fell into the pattern of familiar task. By the time I was done with the shopping, the rain had reduced into a soft drizzle. I loaded the groceries in the truck and headed home.

I was half way when the truck started sputtering. "No, no, please make it." I begged but the _thing_ died on me just as I pulled it to the side.

I stumbled out of the truck and opened the hood of truck. I looked inside the engine uselessly. I wish I had learned few things about cars and their engine from Edward. When he would remember I would make him to teach me!

"Need any help?"

I whirled around, startled. He was standing there, not a foot away from me, and looking at the engine with his brows wrinkled. He was absolutely soaked like he had been in the rain for hours. He looked troubled, both pained and scared. "Edward?"

He tore his eyes away from the engine to look at me. "Need any help?" He asked again.

"Please." I gestured with one hand that he should proceed.

He looked around the engine while talking some non-sense that I only got the ' _the'_ s and the _'and'_ s. And, of course the _'engine'_.

"Um, okay. Can you speak in English, now?" I asked.

He laughed loudly at that – throwing his head back and clutching to his side. He looked so beautiful and carefree that I couldn't help but smile.

"What I mean, can you repair it now or do I need to send it to a garage?" I clarified.

"You need to send it to a garage." He said. I could still hear the smile in his voice.

"Fantastic!" I muttered. I had to walk home with the groceries, in rain! "Thanks for your help, anyway." I said more clearly and opened the door to unload the groceries.

Before I could touch the bags, a pair of pale hands beat me to it and snatched the bags out of the truck.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm not going to let you carry those bags." He stated with an unspoken ' _duh'_.

"But…"

"There is no 'but'"

"Let me carry at least one bag." I begged.

"You can carry the key, if you want." He shrugged.

"You are so pushy!" I grumbled as I seized the key out of ignition.

"And, you are so stubborn!" he retorted.

"I have heard that before!"

"I have also heard _that_ before!"

"Fine!" I grumbled like a petulant child. "Carry all the bags you want. But don't complain when your hands starts to hurt."

"I won't." he looked amused by something. Edward and his private jokes!

I was disappointed when he carried the bags like he was caring bags of balloons not groceries. Even with all the bags, he walked much faster than anyone I have ever seen!

He waited for me to open the front door and then walked inside. We shrugged out of our wet jackets. He looked around a moment and walked inside the kitchen. By the time I arrived in the kitchen he had already placed the grocery bags on the dining table and was sitting in one of the Charlie's mismatched chair, looking at home. That was fast!

I unloaded the groceries and stuffed them in wherever I could find some open space. All the while I was trying to ignore the eyes of my audience. After I was done I turned to him. He continued watching me. His intense stare was making me self-conscious. "Would you like a drink?"

His eyes suddenly flashed with anger. They even darkened slightly. "What do you mean?" he snapped.

"I mean a soda or coffee, or something?" I was bewildered by his anger.

Something about my answer calmed down him and his eyes become golden once again. But, I could tell from his slightly surprised expression he hadn't been thinking of this kind of drinking. "No, thank you. I think I should leave." He stood up abruptly and started to leave.

"No!" Without thinking I grabbed his hand to stop him. His hand felt cold like ice and hard and smooth like marvel. "Your hand is freezing." I whispered.

As soon the words left my mouth, he jerked his hand away. That hurt. "I'm sorry."

"It is fine." He started to leave again.

"At least wait for the rain to stop. You are already so cold." I begged him.

"We are in Forks. It always rains here." He shrugged.

"Let me do something for you to warm up? How about some coffee or hot chocolate?" Please, at least, give me this moment.

He stared at me, contemplating. "Hot chocolate sounds nice." He finally said.

"Thanks. Now, sit down." After I was sure that he wasn't leaving, I turned to stove to warm some milk.

"What were you doing in the town without a car?" I asked while mixing the cocoa, sugar and salt in a bowl.

"Sightseeing."

"In rain?"

"Like I have said, it always rains here."

"You could have done sightseeing in a car. You will get sick if you walk around while it's raining buckets." I reproached.

"It's more fun this way." He shrugged.

"You are crazy. You know that, right?" I muttered.

"I have heard that before." He grinned.

I smiled and mixed the cocoa mixture in the warm milk. I handed him one cup and sat next to him with my cup of hot chocolate.

Instead of drinking, he regarded the cup with apprehension. "Would you like something else?" I asked worriedly.

"No." he took a deep breath and took a small sip of hot chocolate. At first his face was perfectly smooth and since he had his eyes closed I couldn't tell if he liked or not. Finally he opened his eyes and rewarded me with a crooked smile. "It's delicious."

I breathed in relief and sipped my chocolate. I almost moaned in pleasure. There was nothing like hot chocolate in the rain. Well, except sex in the rain.

I cleared my throat. Not a good idea to think about _that_ right now. It wouldn't do any help if I jumped him. For all he knew I was just a classmate, an acquaintance.

Suddenly, Edward burst into laughing. "What?" I asked in surprise. Had I said my thoughts out loud? Could he read my mind? Thousands of possibilities ran through my mind. Each one was ridiculous and embarrassing than the other.

"I like your mustache." He said chuckling.

That was unexpected.

"Mustache?!"

He swept his icy finger over my upper lip and showed me. His finger was coated in chocolate! My face flamed instantly. I reached for the tissues, but he stopped my hand.

"Can I?" he asked.

My breath caught in my throat. "Su-sure."

He slowly traced my upper lip with his thumb. Slower than, we both knew, necessary. It was the most intimate we had been in ages and my whole body had been starving for his touch. Blood boiled under my skin, and burned in my lips, where he touched.

When I opened my eyes, which had been closed without any conscious decision of my own, his eyes were completely black, but not murderous like I had witnessed with Jasper Hale. They were black in hunger. A hunger I had witnessed many times in his green eyes. Hunger for me, for my body. A gasp left my lips.

His eyes, which had been busy staring my lips, snapped up to meet my eyes. He saw something that made him gasp. Maybe he could also see the hunger for his touch in my eyes.

"So beautiful." He whispered in awe.

He cupped my burning cheek with his other hand. He stroked once from my cheek to my chest before resting it over my heart. My heart thunder in my chest as if to welcome his touch. "So warm."

I bite my lower lip. He was driving me crazy!

He traced the shape of my lips with his thumb, which had been resting on my lips, and freed my lip from my teeth. "So soft."

Half crazed with desire, without thinking, I sucked his thumb into my mouth.

He closed his eyes and moaned softly. " _Isa_ "

I felt doused in a bucket of icy cold water.

"Wh-what d-did you ca-al me?" I asked shakily.

"I said Is…."His eyes widened and that answered all my questions.

I pulled away from him. I could feel tears sliding down my face.

He remembered me! That meant. "You had been lying to me?" I asked with a shaky breath.

 **A.N-**

 **Uh-oh! So Bella now knew Edward remembered her and had been lying. What's next? How would she react to this piece of information?**

 **For those who wondered, Edward was actually spying on Bella. And, no, Edward didn't sabotage her truck. He was afraid of cars after losing his parents. He wouldn't even think about something like that.**

 **One more thing.** _ **49**_ **readers have favorited MF &LE and **_**74**_ **readers following MF &LE. And, at least 20 reviews per chapter, is it too much to ask?! *pout***

 **Please, please review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. SM does that.**

 **AN- I know few people are wondering how come Edward allowed himself to touch Bella when he was so determined to stay away from her. But guys, he had been slipping since the day one! If you want to stay away from someone, you don't talk to her while ignore the others! He almost kissed her outside the gym (See chapter 8)! It was only matter of time when he would make a big mistake. And alone in an empty house, doing something they had done many times together didn't help to keep up the facade.**

 **Also this is one of the main points of this story. This Edward is going to be different than SM's Edward. For starter, he doesn't know about the vampires as much as SM's Edward knew. I know, I know! He is a mind reader. But reading mind is different than experiencing something personally. He is also going to be like any other hormonal 21** **st** **century teenager boy. He might have the will power to resist blood but when it comes to Bella, not so much! I think SM's Edward was able to resist and ignore Bella because she was, after all, a stranger to him and he had no experience about** _ **this field**_ **. To this Edward Bella is the closet person, his only family, and he defiantly had a lot of** _ **experience**_ **!**

 **Ugh! I talk so much! I'm going to shut up now!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Previous Chapter…**

" _Wh-what d-did you ca-al me?" I asked shakily._

" _I said Is…."His eyes widened and that answered all my questions._

 _I pulled away from him. I could feel tears sliding down my face._

 _He remembered me! That meant. "You have been lying to me?" I asked with a shaky breath._

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **BPOV**

"You have been lying to me." I whispered again when he didn't say anything. But this time it was a statement.

"Isa…" he reached for my hand. I pulled away.

"Why?" I whispered. My voice was thick with tears.

He opened his mouth then closed it. After he repeated the process three times, I lost my patient.

"Tell me why." I asked louder.

"I can't" He whispered, finally.

"The hell you can't!" I yelled. I felt my hand hit something hard and then heard a loud clatter.

"You have known everything, still you lie to me. You know I'm in pain, still you lie to me. And, now, you just tou…." I closed my eyes in shame. I felt used. "And you can't even tell me the reason of all these?"

"I can't tell you. Please, Isa, try to understand. You are better off not knowing the truth. Trust me."

"Trust you?!" I was astonished. "You have the nerve to ask me to trust you? I trusted you Edward, and look what you did with it!"

"I know what I did is not fair to you. But, please, believe me this is what best for you." He pleaded for me to understand.

"Best for me?!" I asked in disbelief. "This is what best for me?! Living like a zombie is best for me? Or, every minute worrying that you might be in danger or you might be ill is best for me? Or, better yet, the person who has once said he loved me and he can't live without me, one day says that he doesn't recognize me, only to find out that he has been lying. This is what best for me? Or, best off all, not only losing a whole family but the only person I love more than anything is best for me?"

"Staying away from me is best for you!" He shouted.

His each word stung like a whip. "What do you mean?" I whispered brokenly.

"Things have changed, Isa. I've changed." He finally whispered.

My head was spinning, trying to analyze his every word. What did he mean, things had changed and he had changed? What changes he was taking about?

My knees started to shake as I realized what he must have meant. He didn't love me anymore.

That was what changed. I clutched the counter for support.

"You. Don't. Love. Me. Anymore." My mouth framed each word in silence. I couldn't push the air out to actually say the words. But he seemed to hear me.

"No!" He spoke loudly and broke my heart further. "I mean yes, of course I lo…."

"Don't." I hissed. "Don't say the word 'love'. You don't love me anymore. That's why you have been lying. Because, for you it was a golden opportunity to get rid of me. You even told me to move on."

"I don't want to get rid of you. I want to be with you, forever. But I can't." He said pleadingly.

"Why can't you stay with me if you want to?" I asked. The skepticism was clear in my voice.

"Another lie." I hissed when he didn't answer. "Lies! Everything was a lie! Every kiss, every touch, every 'I love you', everything was a lie. My whole world was a lie. Because you were my whole world, Edward. You still are." At the last part my voice came out as a defeated whisper.

An icy cold hand cupped my chin and made me look at him. His eyes are black again. I couldn't tell if he was mad or sad.

"You are my whole world, too." He whispered. "I know I have lied. I know I don't deserve your trust. But, please, believe me I love you."

The sincerity in his eyes made me want to believe him. "But you said that things have changed?"

"Yes, things have changed. But I don't mean it that way."

"What do you mean then?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that." Was his amazing answer.

I freed my face from his grasp and threw my hand up in frustration. "What can you tell me then?! You know what? I think there is nothing to say in the first place. The truth is you don't love me and want to rid of me."

"How am I going to make you believe that I love you?" He groaned in frustration. "I have never stopped loving you. Every moment I was away I was thinking of you. It has been killing me that I have to lie, that we have to behave like strangers. I don't want to get rid of you. I can't live without you!"

"Then what has changed?!" I shouted.

"THIS IS WHAT HAS CHANGED!" He shouted as he grabbed my hand and placed it over his chest.

The first thing I noticed was his chest – like his hand – was hard and cold. And, instead of felling his heartbeat, I felt….nothing. Nothing at all!

I took a shuddering breath and looked up for confirmation. He was still looking at me cautiously….and, frighteningly. When our eyes meet he let go off my hand. My hand lifelessly remained on his chest. I was so shocked.

Something else touched my hand. Is it what I think it is?

I opened the top button of his shirt and my own face in a heart shaped locket stared back at me. I glanced at him again. His eyes were still black. I knew for sure they were not from anger, but from pain.

"My heart still belongs to you, Isa." He whispered. "Even though, it has stopped beating."

I took another shuddering breath and leaned my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around me, anchoring me to him.

I don't know how long we stood there without moving. It could have been minutes or hours. Both trying to find comfort in each other.

I broke the silence by whispering. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you." He repeated the same answer, for what seemed like hundredth time.

I lift my head from his chest but he didn't let me go.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" I asked dejectedly.

"I trust you. But, this is not safe for you to know what I have become."

"Safe?" I repeated with dread. "You aren't in any danger, are you? Is that evil doctor doing some experiments on you? Tell me! You don't need to be afraid, Edward. We can tell Charlie. He will…."

"No, no, you can't tell your dad or Aunt Renee or anyone about me being alive. It is best if I stayed dead to this world." He told me, hurriedly. "And don't worry, I'm not in danger. Carlisle is not doing any experiment on me and he is defiantly not an evil. Cullens are good people, Isa. You don't know the sacrifices they make on daily basis to save others' lives. In a way, they saved my life, too."

I didn't doubt him that he was telling the truth. It was obvious in the way he spoke of them.

"Then, what is the problem in telling me?"

"I can't betray the Cullens, Isa. No matter what, they have saved my life and I owe them to save their secret. After everything they have done for me, it's the least I could do."

I believed that he was telling the truth. Edward was loyal like that. But, something told me that there was more. And, it didn't escape me that Edward didn't tell me why it was dangerous for me to know the truth. He was being evasive. But, I knew he wouldn't tell me if it was remotely dangerous for me. So, I let it go….for now.

"I trust you." And, I meant it.

His whole face light up instantly. "Thanks."

Suddenly, his smile fell and the light slowly left his face.

"Will you do something, if I ask you?" He asked.

"That depend on what you want." I replied cautiously.

I already didn't like whatever he was going to ask.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Stay away from me."

"What?! You said you still love me?" I asked, upset.

"I do love you. That's why I'm asking you to stay away from me."

"I love you. You love me. Then why can't we be together?"

"Sometime love is not enough, Isa."

"It is enough for me."

"No, it is not." He objected. "Look at me, Isa. I'm just a stone. And there are a lot of things that will always come between us. It is humanly impossible for us to have any kind of relationships."

"Then I don't want a relationship. We can be friends. We are best friends, right?" I pleaded desperately.

"Being friends is not enough and you know that." He pointed out.

"No, being friends is not enough." I agreed. "But, I can live with it."

He was shaking his head even before I finished my sentence. "I don't want to you to waste your life for me. I can't give you anything, Isa. I have nothing to give you. You should move on and be with some…."

"Don't finish the sentence. This is my life. Shouldn't I get a say? I would rather die than to be with someone else." I scoffed.

"You don't know what you are talking."

"I know I can't live without you. I have already tried, and barely survived. I don't want to go through that again. I don't want anything, Edward. I want you. Only you. Please, Edward?" I practically begged him.

He drew me into his arms. "Do you know how difficult it is to watch you plead for something, which is already yours? I want to be with you, too. You know that. But, every second with me you will only risk your life."

"I'll take a chance." I whispered.

His eyes tighten. "But, I can't. Not with your life."

"You are my life."

"Isa…." He shook his head slowly. But, I could tell his resolve was wavering.

"Please, Eddie?" I used the childhood nickname that never failed to work its magic.

"You are so cruel." He groaned.

"Is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"If you are smart, you will stay away from me." He said teasingly. But, behind his smile the warning was real.

"So, as long as I'm being… not smart, we'll try to be friends?" I sum up.

"We can try, I guess." He shrugged coolly. But, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thank you!"

"No need to thank me. I'm doing this because I'm a selfish creature who is tired of trying to stay away from you."

My smile became bigger at his answer. "Being selfish sounds good idea to me."

He rolled his eyes but smile.

 **-MF &LE-**

We both heard the sound of tires on the brick driveway and saw the headlights flash through the front windows. Charlie! I didn't realize just how late it was. I looked out at the rain-darkened sky, it was almost _Twilight_.

"Should your father know that I'm here?" Edward asked.

Before I could answer him he looked toward the hall and said. "Well, it's too late to wonder about that." The corners of his mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

"What's so funny?"

"You will know in a moment." He chuckled.

Then we both heard as Charlie thundered from the hall. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

He sounded really mad. I came out of the kitchen with Edward following behind me. Charlie was standing at the foot of the stairs and, staring upstairs. One of his hands was curled around the rail and the other was fisting something. A jacket?

"Dad?" I asked, bewildered.

He whirled around. I was right. He looked murderous. "What were you doing in the kitchen?!" he shrieked.

"I was unloading the groceries." In the beginning anyway.

"Groceries?" he repeated skeptically. "With that boy?" He pointed to Edward.

I realized that he was holding Edward's jacket.

"Yes. My truck broke down on the way to home and then I ran into Edward. He was nice enough to carry the bags for me. Otherwise I had to walk home with the groceries in hand." I replied, still puzzled by his anger.

"Oh!" I watched in confusion (and slight amusement) as Charlie's face turned darkest shade of red.

"Why are you mad? What did I do?"

"Nothing, Bells. Nothing." He replied. His red face contradicted him.

"Dad?"

"I'm going to store today's catch." He mumbled and walked toward the door, where he had thrown his fishing gear and fish.

"Sir?" Edward called.

"Yeah?"

"My jacket." Edward pointed to Charlie's hand. He looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

If it was possible Charlie's face become redder. "Here." He mumbled and handed Edward his jacket.

The moment Charlie was out of room, Edward burst out into laughing.

"What's going on here?" I asked, still confused.

"Oh God! You don't get it?!" Edward said, still laughing.

"Obviously, not!" I was getting frustrated with all these mysteries.

"What would the father of a teen age girl think if he came home to find a boy's jacket in his hall?"

At first, I was more confused. Then I remember Charlie was looking upstairs, where was my bedroom! "Oh My God! _You've_ _got to be kidding me_!" I gasped.

He snickered.

"He knew that I love you. Does he think I'm faithless?" frankly, I was too amused to be really upset with him.

"He also knew that I'm dead. And, he is really worried for you. He thinks that you might do something stupid and ruin your life." The carefree smile vanished from his face and pain took its place.

"Hey, I'm fine." I said.

"Are you?" He whispered. "I'll never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you."

"None of this is your fault. You were only trying to save me. You are with me, now. That's all that matter."

"Bu…"

"No _but_ s." I placed my finger on his lips. "I need to make dinner. I'm starving."

He smacked his forehead. "I'm so sorry. You have to miss your lunch because of me."

"It worth it." I shrugged. "Stay for the dinner?" I asked.

I hated how unsure I sounded. We used to be surest thing in each other's life.

He realized that too. He smiled wistfully and nodded.

 **-MF &LE-**

I decided to make lasagna for dinner. I was cooking the ground beef and Edward was mixing the cheese, egg, parsley and ground black paper in a bowl when Charlie finally showed his face. He stood up at the door way and shuffled his feet on the kitchen floor.

I stubbed on Edward's foot when I heard him snickered. Ouch! He had a really hard foot.

"Dad, dinner is going to take some time." I said as I added the spaghetti sauce in the browned ground meet.

"That's okay, Bells. You can cook?!" He added when he noticed Edward. I guess Charlie didn't expect any other boy to cook since he couldn't.

"Not as good as, Isa." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and muttered. "Liar!"

"Isa?!" Charlie asked in surprise.

I turned to Edward in panic. Except the slight tightening in his eye, he looked perfect at easy, though.

"She has a very long name, so I call her Isa for short. She doesn't complain. If you have any objection I won't call her that, though." He said innocently.

He should win Oscar!

"If she doesn't complain, then I have no objection." Charlie replied. He sounded slightly baffled.

And I understood why. I had never let anyone else to call me Isa, except my Edward.

I expected Charlie to left the kitchen by now. Instead, he made himself comfortable in a chair and watched us. Did he assume we would do anything in his kitchen?!

After I assembled the lasagna, I added half cup of water to the edge of the pan and covered the pan with an aluminum foil, before inserting it in the oven. While the lasagna was baked, I made a salad and Edward set the table and washed the dirty dishes. All the while, our audience watched our _every move_.

We finished everything and still have half an hour to kill. We all sat in the kitchen chairs, awkwardly looking one another.

Charlie cleared his throat. "So, you are staying for dinner, Edward."

"Yes. Isa asked me to. You don't mind, do you?"

"You are more than welcome to stay. And, thanks for helping her."

"It was my pleasure. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help my friend?" He shrugged.

Charlie pursed his lips and nodded. I think tonight was going to be the night of Spanish Inquisition!

Thank fully Charlie didn't say anything else and we fell back into the awkward silence.

The dinner was quiet…. and awkward. Charlie kept staring between me and Edward. I breathed in relief when finally Charlie left the kitchen to watch TV after dinner.

"That was _interesting_." Edward snickered.

"Yeah, very, very _interesting_." Heavy sarcasm. He snickered again but kept his mouth shut.

Edward cleaned the table as I start on the dishes. After he finished with the table – faster than I thought possible – he rinse and dried the dishes after I washed them. We did our work silently. But, unlike before, this silence wasn't awkward one.

"I have to go." Edward whispered wistfully when we were done.

"No!"

"It's getting late, Isa." He said sadly. "Besides, I don't think your dad will like it very much if I stay here any longer."

"It is very dark out there and you don't even have a car with you."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He waved off my concern.

I nodded reluctantly. I was afraid he might disappear again.

He must have seen something in face. "Tomorrow I'll pick you up for school."

I grinned. "Thanks!"

He said goodbye to Charlie. When we were out of Charlie's sight he stroked my cheek once and said a 'see you later' before disappearing in the dark night.

I stood there and scrutinized the dark, trying to see him. I saw nothing. A tremor rolled down my spine.

Mechanically I stepped inside the house and closed the door behind me.

"Bella?" Charlie called from living room.

"Yeah?" I replied mechanically, as I walked in to see him.

He opened his mouth say something then he widened his eyes and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah – just a bit tired."

"Well, you should go lie down." He looked really concerned. I wondered what my face looked like.

"I'll. You wanted to say something?" I reminded.

"We can talk later, Bells."

I nodded and walked up the stairs robotically. Now that Edward wasn't here to distract me everything came crashing down on me. My head was spinning as I remembered everything that happened today in the kitchen. The hot water of the shower did little help.

When the water ran cold, I stumbled out of the shower and changed into a pair of warm sweat. I took out the sleeping pills Dr. Cullen had given me – something I had never used – and swallowed one. I climbed under the bed and waited for sleep to claim me.

 **AN-**

 **So your thoughts? Good or bad?**

 **So 20 reviews are too much to ask?! Because, I got only 11 reviews. (** _ **Humph**_ **).**

 **You know what? I have a new idea this time give at least 40 reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. SM does that.**

 **AN-** **HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY INDIA!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **EPOV**

I ran towards the Cullen's to make my nightly appearance, as my mind went back and forth between today's events.

I couldn't believe that I slipped. But, once I touched her warm delicate skin, I wanted more. And the way she had responded me drove me absolute crazy. I was completely off guard when she wrapped her hot, delicious mouth around my finger. I shuddered a bit at the memory.

What else I didn't except was FOR her to forgive me. In fact I thought she would hate me. But not only she had forgiven me, also accepted me. Was I really lucky enough to have my Isa with me again?

I knew this wasn't the best idea for her to be with me. But I wasn't going to watch her sad. I was going to do whatever made her happy and let the chips fall where they may.

I knew I had to tell Cullens about this and I wasn't looking forward to it. Especially Rosalie's reaction. If she said something about my Isa, I wasn't sure if I could keep myself from killing her.

As soon as I walked into the house I heard chattering in the dining room. Alice had told them I had something to say. But they had no idea what, and they were guessing this was something about Isa.

 _ **I thought you might want to tell**_ _**them yourself.**_ Alice thought. **Jasper and I didn't tell about our suspicion, either.**

"Thank you."

The conversation came to abrupt halt when I entered the room.

"Edward, come." Esme patted the sit next to her. I silently took the sit.

As I enter the room everyone could smell Isa on me. They all raised an eyebrow while Rosalie gritted her teeth. Though, they weren't that surprised. They were aware of my spying.

"Alice said you want to talk?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I sighed. I might as well get this over with. "Isa knows that I'm Edward Masen."

"How?" Rosalie hissed. She had already guessed as much.

"She has known this all along. She thought I didn't remember her. You know, Amnesia."

"And I'm guessing that she now knows that you remember her." Jasper stated.

"Yes. I…uh…slipped." I muttered. Alice giggled and I was glad I couldn't blush anymore.

"Slipped? Or, _sleep_ ed?" Emmett boomed. Exaggeratedly sniffing Isa's smell on me to emphasize his point.

Sleeped?! Was that even a word?

"Not that it is any of your business, but we didn't do anything like that." I glared him.

He knew that it was next to impossible. But he _had to_ make a crude remark!

"Oh, dang!" He said, feigning disappointment. "I bet you wish, though." He laughed. Alice and Jasper snickered. Even Rosalie smiled reluctantly.

Trust Emmett to find joke in the destruction of my life!

"Emmett!" Esme chided, sounding just motherly enough to make me chuckle.

Emmett, not being deterred slightly, simply taunted me with his mind. _**Hmm, I see there are some benefits of you being such a**_ **know-it-all** _ **. So, you want to do something or should I say**_ **someone?** _ **Or, do you? You are a virgin, aren't you?! I bet you haven't even tasted a p….**_

 _ **If I know that boy**_ Carlisle thought before saying. "Emmett, you are not allowed to tease even in your mind."

Tease? That was the underestimate of the century! I scoffed.

"Hey! you can read mind, too?! How come you have never told me?!" Emmett accused.

"I can't read minds, Emmett." He sighed. "Edward, you were saying?"

I unnecessarily cleared my throat. "She knows that something unnatural is going on with us."

They silently contemplated the fact. Rosalie ground her teeth, but thankfully keep her mouth shut.

"What did you decide to do?" Carlisle asked.

It wasn't a surprise that he let me choose.

"I'm not leaving. If you want to leave….well it's your life. But I'm not leaving her. I won't break another promise." I wanted to make this clear to everyone. Especially to Jasper. He had been considering to leave since the beginning.

"What do you mean 'you won't break another promise'? You are not seriously thinking to get into a relationship with her!" Rosalie hissed.

"This is none of your business, Rosalie. But, yes, that's exactly what I'm considering. In fact, I have never gotten out of this relationship to begin with."

She slammed her hand on the table and stood up. "This is ridicules! What kind of relationship you can have with her? You will probably end up ki…"

I caught her off. "What I do is none of your business, Rosalie. So, stay out of this!"

"If you are going to do something stupid like this and expose us, then it is my very business! Don't you care about our family at all? How can you be selfish?"

"Selfish?" I scoffed. "That's rich, coming from you!"

"Enough!" Carlisle ordered. "Rosalie, Edward, sit down!"

I don't think I had ever seen him raised his voice. Rosalie and I glared each other and took our sit.

"You are right this is your decision and you have every right to decide for yourself. I just hope you are aware of the risk and taking necessary precautions." Carlisle told me.

"I am. Thank you." I said.

"Fine! Just let me know when I should start packing," Rose snapped as she flew from the room. I greeted my teeth.

"She will come around." Emmett said. "Are you sure this is a good idea, though? Why put yourself in that position? I mean, is it really worth it, making yourself go through all that?"

"She worth everything." I whispered.

He thought about that for a moment. _**You really love her, don't you?**_

"More than anything."

"Well, good luck!" He said as he left the room.

"Can I meet her?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Absolutely not!" I snapped.

Her smile fell. "Fine! But she is going to be my best friend." She grumbled then looked wary like she had said too much.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively. "What's going on?"

I ignore him. "What did you see about Isa?"

This time she sighed and showed her visions. In the vision Isa was sitting on my lap. In front of sitting Alice and Jasper standing next to her. I watched as Alice squealed suddenly and hugged her. Isa blushed and hugged back.

I was flabbergasted. She didn't look uncomfortable or afraid with Alice or Jasper. She wasn't even surprised with Alice's speed. How much did she really know about us?

"Does she?"

She understood what I was asking. _**I don't know.**_

But she was being careful with her thoughts.

"What else you are hiding?"

 _ **Nothing.**_

I didn't believe her. "Alice."

 _ **It is nothing you need to worry about. This is not my place to tell you, though. I'll leave it up to her. Trust me this is what best for you two.**_ She thought cryptically.

But I trust her. So I let go. If it was something about Isa, then I would wait for Isa to tell me.

"Is anyone going to let us in on the secret?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"It's nothing, Jazz. You will know in the right time." Alice told him.

"Fine!" He grumbled and stood up to leave.

 _ **Edward, you can ask Esme.**_ Alice thought before leaving the room.

"Thank you." I told her in a normal voice.

"You're welcome!" She yelled from upstairs.

Everyone else sighed in unison.

Esme was in her room, working on some blueprints. I knocked her door.

"Come in." Esme's gentle voice invited.

"Edward," She beamed placing her blueprints aside. "What can I do for you?"

For a moment I was stuck again. She was so much like my mother.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Anything."

"You see, today Isa's car break down and I have promised to pick up tomorrow. And I don't have a car. So, will you let me borrow your car?"

"Edward, you don't need to give an explanation. You can take my car whenever you want." She said and handed me the key.

"Thank you, Esme."

"You are welcome." She beamed adoringly and combed my hair with her finger. "I suppose you are going back."

"Yes." My voice crack a bit. Rosalie's words had me doubt everything.

"Don't worry, Edward. Everything will work out in the end. You deserve to be happy."

"I hope so."

"Go back to your Isa. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and without thinking placed a kiss on her cheek, like I used to do with my mom.

 **-MF &LE-**

When I arrived, Isa was already soundly sleeping. That was a surprise. I don't think she had gotten more than seven hours sleep the whole. I took my usual sit, on the tree next to her window and watched her.

Her face was not peaceful. The little furrow was there between her eyebrows and her lower lip had turned down. Her lips trembled and parted.

"Edward." She murmured. "Come back."

She was dreaming! This was the first time in a week that I heard her sleep talking. Suddenly I wanted to what she asked me. I wanted to go back to her.

I noiselessly jumped from the tree and tried to open the window. It was not locked, though it struck due to long disuse. I slide it slowly aside, cringing at its faint groaning. I made a mental note to bring some oil with me tomorrow.

As soon as I entered the room her mouth-watering floral scent assaulted me. She _smelled so much_ better than any other human. But over the week I had grown accustomed to her scent. So, it was easier to ignore the blazing thirst.

"Edward..." she said softly, and I instinctively leaned closer as my body fought against my common sense. It was more painful for me the closer I was, but I couldn't stop the pull I inevitably felt when she called out to me. I knew I shouldn't touch her, my icy hand would surely wake her up, but somehow with each passing second, the pull was becoming more of a gravitational force. I reached out and carefully stroked her cheek once.

She shivered. But I knew her enough to know that it wasn't from pleasure.

"Cold….No heart…" she muttered.

Instantly I jerked my hand away and put some distance between us.

Her frown deepened. "No! Come back!" She almost shouted in her sleep and roam her hand over the bed, searching.

Her unconscious request was enough to break the last of my resolve. Like a fool with absolutely no self-control whatsoever, I placed my hand over her. She immediately clutched my hand and hugged to her body. "Stay…."

She did not speak the rest of the night. Perhaps her dreams had ended.

I watched her sleep. All the while, Rosalie's words had been echoing in my head. _What kind of relationship we could have?_ I didn't want her to waste her life because of me. Yet I couldn't leave her. If it was only my pain, then I would have gladly paid the price. But it would hurt her too.

It was the strangest and cruelest predicament. We couldn't live _without_ each other, yet we couldn't be _with_ each other.

 **-MF &LE-**

The night passed quickly and far too soon I could see the sun begin to streak in through the window. Once I heard Charlie stir, I knew it was time to leave her side, though thankfully I also knew it would be even lesser time than usual before I'd see her again. Being in the enclosed space of the car with Isa wasn't the most comfortable option for me, but I wasn't about to give up precious time with her just because it caused me some physical pain. Especially since today we didn't have to behave like strangers.

I ran home quickly and got into Esme's car – an Audi, not exactly my choice of car, but beggars can't be choosers. I didn't bother to stop in at home. I didn't particularly feel in the mood to hear any more of Rosalie's criticisms. I arrived just as Charlie was heading out the front door. Isa had told him that I was picking her up. He wasn't pleased, but didn't say anything since she was happy. I waited until he was out of sight, parking where he had been and knocked the door.

"Coming!" She yelled from inside before yanking the door open after a moment.

"Hi." She said breathlessly. Even in the baggy jeans and the loose black sweater she took my breath away.

"Hi. You look beautiful."

She scoffed. "Liar! I saw my face today in mirror. I have dark circles under my eyes and I'm skinny like a skeleton. I look horrible! No, wait! I look like **Gollum!** **"**

I laughed at the childlike way she nearly pouted. "You are too beautiful to look like Gollum. You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world. With or without the dark circles and skinniness."

Her whole faced flushed an appealing shade of red. "Well, in that case, thanks."

I couldn't help but stroke her burning cheeks. "I've really missed this."

Her heart beat speeded up instantly and she bite her lip – a usual sign of her nervousness.

"Shall we?" I held out my hand. She nodded and hesitantly took it.

She waited for me open the car door. I walked to the driver's seat in a human speed and turned on the music before starting the car. I didn't dare to raise the speed from 55 miles per hour.

She still looked nervous. She fidget with her hair and few times open her mouth and then closed it. Her nervousness was making me nervous. Why was she so careful? What did she want to tell me? Had she changed her mind? Ugh, it was so irritating not knowing what she was thinking!

"Do you want to tell me something?" I asked when the curiosity got the best of me.

"No." She said quickly. I raised an eyebrow. "Not really. I don't want _tell_ you. I want to _ask_ you something."

"Go ahead?" I prompted cautiously. What if she asked me to leave her alone?

"Do the Cullens know that I know who you are?" she asked.

That was what she was worried about?! I sighed in relief.

"Yes."

Her heart beat increased noticeably. "What they think about this?"

"Well, they aren't very pleased." Except for Alice. "But they knew that if it ever come to the point, I'll choose you."

She relaxed immediately and grinned.

"Why you were so nervous?" I questioned.

She blushed. "It's nothing. I was being silly."

"Isa." I asked her pointedly.

"I was worried that they will ask you to leave me and you will listen them."

I laughed. As if! "You are right. You are being silly."

She laughed too.

"Why you looked relieved when I told you what I was thinking?" She asked.

"Because, I was afraid you might have changed your mind." I told sheepishly.

She snorted. "Now who was being silly?"

We both laughed. But it has an edge to it, because we realized how unsure we had become about each other.

"I don't like it." I whispered.

"Nor do I."

She placed her hand over mine and entwined our fingers. Telling me without a word that together we will make this work.

 **-MF &LE-**

Everyone stared as we entered the parking spot. Already guessing it was one of the Cullens. I parked the car in her usual parking spot. Mike Newton had been waiting for her and marched toward us to tell me to back off. He was protecting her space like a _loyal pet dog_.

He stopped when he saw me walk around the car and realized that I had a girl with me.

 _ **Dammit! He already got a girl. I thought he doesn't like any girl here. I wonder who she is.**_

 _This is going to be fun!_ I thought before opening the passenger door.

 _ **No! No! This is not happening! This is a nightmare come true! Out of every girl he has to choose her. I mean she is hot and everything. But…..**_ He continues whining in his mind. Others thoughts aren't any better.

 _ **How did she pull it off…**_

 _ **That freaky Cullen takes her too?**_

 _ **I can't believe this. Edward Cullen with Bella Swan?**_

 _ **Edward freaking Cullen! Life is so unfair!**_

I did my best to ignore the thoughts around me. While I enjoyed boys' envious thoughts toward me, didn't like girls' spiteful thoughts toward my Isa.

Every eye was following us as we walked toward the homeroom.

"This is the first day all over again." Isa groaned beside me.

"I bet you're just loving the attention." I teased.

"Yeah. Can't get enough attention." She muttered sarcastically.

I grinned. My sweet and shy Isa!

My grin died instantly when I heard Mike Newton's thoughts, though.

 _ **I'll ask Bella what she is doing with**_ **that Freak** _ **. Thank god, he isn't in our English and I'll get her alone. I bet he is threatening her or something. Why else would she want to be with him? It is obvious she likes me. Don't worry my Bella. The Mighty Mike will save you.**_ Mike Newton continued his disgusting fantasy of how Isa would _thank_ him after he saved her from me. I clenched my teeth. One of these days I would end up killing that boy!

 _I will see how he is going to get her alone!_

"Isa, I have something important to do. Do you mind walking alone to your next class?" I asked her as we headed out of the homeroom.

She laughed without humor. "Walking alone? That's what I have been doing for last five months." She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling. You know I always speak rubbish." She babbled, looking guiltily.

"You don't speak rubbish. You speak the truth. I'll never forgive myself for the pain I've caused you."

"I'm not in pain. I'm happy. You make me happy. Doesn't that count for anything?" She whispered.

"Can I ask you what your _something important_ is?" She asked when I didn't say anything. Clearly, trying to distract me.

"It's a surprise." At first I had decided to do this only to irritate Newton, but now I would do this for my Isa. If I could help it she wouldn't be alone even for a moment.

"You know that I hate surprise."

"I really hope you won't hate this one."

"So, you won't tell me?" She asked.

"No. See you later." I waved her. She huffed and waved back. But I could see her lips twitched.

The office was empty except for the secretary, the one I wanted to see. She didn't notice my silent entrance.

Of course, she didn't. I was designed to be stealthy. I was world's most dangerous predator, after all.

"Ms. Cope?"

The red haired woman looked up and her eyes widened.

"Oh" She gasped, a little flustered. She smothered her shirt. _**Silly,**_ she thought to herself. _**He's**_ _**almost young enough to be my son. Too young to think of that way…..**_ "Hello, Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you?" Her eyelashes fluttered behind her thick glasses.

Uncomfortable. She was REALLY old enough to be my mother. And, here I thought girls of my class were bad!

But, I could use it to my advantage. Did it count as cheating?

I leaned forward, meeting her gaze as if I were staring deeply into her depthless brown eyes. It always worked on my Isa. Of course her eyes weren't beautiful and deep like my Isa's.

It worked on her too!

"I was wondering if you could help me with my schedule." I said in a very soft voice.

I heard the tempo of her heart increased.

"Of course, Edward. How can I help you?"

 _Victory!_

 **-MF &LE-**

When I reached English, Isa was already sitting and Mike was sitting next to her. He was babbling nervously, trying to build up the courage to ask her. She seemed completely oblivious to him and tracing patterns on her chest. At least that was what I thought, but later I realized she was tracing our locket.

Mike finally got the nerve to ask what he really wanted to ask. This should be fun! I stood outside the door and listened.

"So…" He cleared throat loudly to get her attention.

She was startled, like she just became aware of his existence. "Oh, hi, Mike. When did you get here?"

I laughed silently at his forlorn expression.

"I have been sitting here for last ten minutes." He said.

"Sorry." she muttered, looking guilty.

He shrugged indifferently. But, his thoughts were another matter. _**She didn't know that I'm here? How? Was she thinking about that freak?**_

Jealousy gave him the courage. "You were in the Cullen's car?" He already knew the answer, of course.

"Yes." She stated.

"Why?" He asked her rudely. I bite back a growl.

Her eyes narrowed. "My car broke down and he gave me a lift. Do you have any problem?"

He didn't notice her anger and was relieved instantly. _**That's all! Phew! I should have known Bella will never choose that freak over me.**_ "I'll give you lift so that you don't have to tolerate that freak."

I was positively shaking with laughter. That idiot was digging his own coffin!

And sure enough, Isa glared him murderously. "Edward is not a freak! I thought I told you not to call him that. And, you don't need to be concerned for me. Mind your own business!"

 _ **What?! Damn! How can I forget the tongue lashing she gave the first day? Why she is being so protective of that fr…Cullen, anyway?**_ _**Surly, she can't like him.**_

I took that as my cue to enter. Every head turned toward me, but I had eyes only for my Isa. She was surprised and looked at me questioningly.

I walked toward the empty seat in the back and beckoned her to come. She instantly grabbed her bag and walked toward me, without spearing a glance toward Mike. Mike glowered at me. I grinned widely, showing my razor sharp teeth. He visibly cringed and slide deeper into his chair.

 _ **Ugh. Creepy.**_

 _I see, there are some perks of being a vampire._

"What are you doing here?" Isa asked, after she took her seat.

"What every student is doing. I'm here to learn about the invaluable gems of English literature." I teased.

"But you don't have English now. You have third period English."

"How did you know I have third period English? Oh, my god. Our sweet little Isa is spying!" I pretended to be scandalized.

She rolled her eyes.

"I changed my schedule. Now I have first hour English. And, you might want to check my other classes." I handed her my schedule.

She smiled widely when she realized that it was an exact replica of her schedule. "Really?!"

I grinned back. "Really."

"This is the surprise you were talking about?"

I nodded.

"And here you were complaining about me spying on you? You have my whole schedule memorized." She teased. I beamed unabashedly.

 **-MF &LE-**

The rest of the day until lunch hour period continued in the same manner. Everyone stared us and thought about us….. And I had to keep myself from killing few girls.

Isa was restless as we waited in the line, absentmindedly towed with her zipper. I knew all the attentions were making her uncomfortable.

After I paid for our food, Isa started to head toward her usual lunch table. I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Why don't you sit with me?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said, nervously glancing toward Alice and Jasper.

I smiled and lead her toward an empty table. She beamed and sat down.

"I have missed this." She said.

"Me, too."

We sat there next to each other, kind of smiling and looking into each other's eyes. It was a perfect moment. But, of course, I had to be a mind reader and ruin the moment.

 _ **How could she? She knew I like Edward. She steal my Edward. I knew she was just a slut.**_ Jessica Stanly glaring draggers toward my Isa.

 _ **What so special about her? I'm prettier than her. Even Edward Cullen is after her.**_ Lauren Mallory thought.

 _ **Bella looked so happy today. I have never seen her happy. There was always a deep pain in her eyes.**_ Angela Weber's thoughts were exactly opposite of other girls.

Isa probably noticed my glare. "What?"

"You friends are not pleased."

"There is only friend whose pleasure is matter to me."

"And, who is that?" I asked cockily.

"Mike Newton." She deadpanned. I almost growled.

She giggled. "Just kidding! But, you really didn't think I didn't notice your little exchange with Mike, did you?"

I rolled my eyes.

She picked an apple and asked. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Sure." I grabbed a burger and took a bite off a small bit of it. Its taste was worse than its smell. I grimaced.

Last night Charlie's presence at the dinner had helped to keep her attention away from me. But today she noticed that.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the burger?" She asked and before I could stop her she took bite. She concentrated as she chewed. "It tasted just fine to me." She said uncomprehendingly.

"Yeah, the burger is fine. It's me."

"What do you mean it's me?"

"I'm thinking to become vegetarian." I said, smiling at the joke.

"Vegetarian?! Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?!" she was shocked.

I shrugged. I couldn't answer her.

She shook her head and handed me her apples. "Here eat this today. I'll bring something nice for you tomorrow."

"Like we are in middle school." I snickered.

She shrugged. "I don't care."

I grinned and took a bite of apple. Whatever makes her happy.

She picked the burger and got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" I asked her.

"I know what happened to you." She declared.

I was instantly worried. How did she know? This was not a good. She didn't look afraid though.

"You do?"

She nodded. "Yup. You are…" She paused dramatically. "…pregnant."

"What?!" I was bewildered.

She burst out into laughing. "What else might be the reason for your sudden food aversion?" She said between chuckles.

I heard laughter of two vampires from the other end of the cafeteria.

 _ **I love that girl!**_

 _ **Go Bella!**_

Oh, she was going to pay for this!

I knew it was dangerous, but I wasn't going to let her off that easily. I leaned toward her and trailed my fingers on her thigh. "I don't have the correct equipment for that. Or, do you want me to remind you…" I pressed my fingers to her center. She took a sharp breath. "…exactly what kind of equipment I have."

I meant to tease her but it was quickly back firing on me. I pulled away and pretended to be unaffected.

" _Jerk!"_ She muttered under her breath – after she caught her breath that is.

I chortled. Despite her reluctance, she also started laughing.

And that was all I wanted.

Her happiness.

* * *

 **AN- So your thoughts? Good or bad?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. SM does that.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **BPOV**

Today was the beginning of Thanksgiving holyday and Charlie was working. Edward and I had taken advantage of the break and the empty house. We had finally unpacked the box that held our photo albums and gifts. The whole day we had spent watching photos and remembering those old days when things had been easy and uncomplicated. After all the crazy we had been gone through, we really needed that.

Currently, Edward and I were sitting on Charlie's drawing room, reading _Wuthering Heights_. Well, I was reading while Edward was playing with my hair. Though, concentrating in the book was becoming increasingly difficult for me as I felt his icy-cold fingers drew patterns across the exposed skin of my arm.

"Edward, I gotta focus." I muttered.

"Then, focus." I could hear the smug smile in his voice.

"You know it is extremely difficult to concentrate when you are distracting me like that." I accused.

"Is it now?" With deliberate slowness, his hand slid down the side of my neck to my shoulder, down my arm. I shivered.

I pulled back to scold halfheartedly. "Behave!"

He fell back on the couch with a dramatic huff. "I don't understand why you read this book over and over. You have read this book only for what thousand times? The characters are ghastly people who ruin each other's lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story."

"You have some serious issues with the classics," I snapped.

"Perhaps it's because I'm not impressed by antiquity." He said with a teasing smile. "Honestly, though, why do you like it?" His eyes were vivid with real interest now. "What is it that appeals to you?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "I think it's something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart — not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, in the end. . . ."

His face was thoughtful as he considered my words. After a moment he smiled a teasing smile. "I still think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality."

"I think that may be the point," I disagreed. "Their love _is_ their only redeeming quality."

"I hope you have better sense than that — to fall in love with someone so evil." His teasing smile was still in its place but his eyes were suddenly wary.

"It's a bit late for me to worry about who I fall in love with," I pointed out.

"It's never too late for you. You will always have a choice." He was suddenly serious.

"No," I disagreed. "I don't have a choice. Because you are not a choice. You are a necessity."

"I still think if you are smart, you will stay away from me."

I scowled; I didn't like the talk of stating away.

"Well, I hope _you're_ smart enough to stay away from someone so selfish. Catherine is really the source of all the trouble, not Heathcliff." I teased to distract him.

It worked. "I'll be on my guard," he promised. He seemed to have recovered his good humor.

Ugh, his mood swings had been giving me whiplash! If such thing weren't impossible I would have seriously thought he was pregnant.

Abruptly, he pulled himself up into a more formal posture, shifting me to the side so that we were no longer touching. Before I could ask him, I heard the sound of the police cruiser pulling into the driveway.

Charlie made a face when he saw Edward. I didn't understand what his problem was. For all he knew Edward was just a friend.

It was Edward's idea to keep our relationship a secret. Because he didn't want people to think bad of me and also because my parents would get suspicious if I suddenly jump into a relationship with a boy I barely knew and look happy as hell. I couldn't care less what people think of me, but I didn't want to raise my parents' suspicion if that would put Edward in danger.

Of course, it wasn't a complete lie either. When it came to physical part, our relationship was nothing more than a good friendship. We didn't even kiss, much to my dismay.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home."

"Thank you, Bella." He replied as he sat on the chair.

"Good evening, Chief Swan." Edward greeted politely.

"Evening." Charlie replied with faux politeness. I sighed.

At least he wasn't rude to Edward.

"How was the work? You are early, today."

"Work was sort of slow. Well, dead slow really. Deputy Mark and I played cards for a good part of the afternoon," he admitted with a grin. "I won, nineteen hands to seven. And then I was on the phone with Billy for a while."

"Who is Billy?"

"You don't remember Billy Black down at La Push?" he asked. Edward tensed beside me. His shocked expression made me wonder if this Billy person was some big person in this small town.

"Not really."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer." Charlie prompted.

That would explain why I didn't remember him.

"I brought your truck from him, since he is in a wheelchair now." Charlie continued when I didn't respond. "Anyhow, he invited us for a Thanksgiving dinner. I usually go there every thanksgiving. Some kids of your age will there too." I could see the hope in his eyes.

"That sounds fun." I said.

Charlie smiled. "You will love it there, Bells."

I smiled back, pleased that I made him happy. "Edward, you are coming with us, right?"

He glanced down at me and smiled wryly. "I really don't think I was invited."

"Of course you're invited. I just invited you. I'm sure no one would mind. Would they, Dad?"

I could tell Charlie would _definitely_ mind but he forced out a halfhearted smile and nodded. "Of course, you can come with us, Edward. No one would mind."

"I wish, but I can't. Esme wants everyone to be present at thanksgiving dinner. In her opinion Thanksgiving dinner is strictly a family affair."

 _Family affair? I thought I was also a part of his family._

"Of course, you would want to spend Thanksgiving with your family." I smiled halfheartedly. "I'll start the dinner." I got up and headed to the kitchen without looking at Charlie or Edward. I focused on the dinner, fighting the tears.

After few minutes two cold hands snaked around my waist and turned me around. He ducked his head so that his eyes were on the same level with mine.

"I'm being like my father, aren't I? I'm leaving you alone." He said in a troubled voice.

"I thought I was a part of your family."

"You _are_ my family. You are everything." He said earnestly.

"It was not enough to change anything, though. They are your first priority." I asked, my voice not hiding an ounce of the hurt I felt.

"No," He murmured. "You are my first priority. I can't come with you, not because of the family thing – that was only an excuse for Charlie's benefit."

"Then why?"

"It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

He pursed his lips, deliberating whether he should tell me or not. "I have some errand to run." I couldn't tell if it was an excuse or not.

"What errand?" I was skeptical.

"That is a part of the secret."

"Oh." I muttered. "Can't it wait?"

He shook his head sadly.

 **-MF &LE-**

Edward was with the Cullens, doing god knows what and Charlie was with his second wife, his work. I had already called mom to wish her a happy thanksgiving. She was enjoying her trip with Phil. After everything I put her through she deserved a vacation. So, in Thanksgiving morning I found myself alone watching news in Charlie's living room.

I was trying not to cry for the umpteenth today, when the bell rang.

"Coming." I muttered weakly and dragged myself to the door.

He was the last person I expected to see. He was also the very person I wanted to see.

"Edward?!" I asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? Didn't you have some errand to run?"

"I am leaving in the evening. So, we can spend the whole day together."

"Leaving?" I asked with dread.

"I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days."

I sighed in relief. "To run this secret errand?" I guessed.

"Yes." He said. "Are you going to let me inside or ask all the questions here at the doorway?"

"Sorry. Come in."

He walked into the house carrying few bags with him.

"What are these?" I asked, pointing to the bags.

"Groceries for the feast."

"Feast?"

"Thanksgiving feast, what else? I'm not going to be here for dinner. So why not celebrate thanksgiving over lunch?" He suggested.

I smiled. "Sure."

We spent morning preparing our meal. He had even brought a turkey. The pumpkin pie and casseroles looked delicious and made my stomach grumble. A pale hand swatted my hand away as I reached for one piece.

"Hey!" I complained.

"You are not touching anything before you took a shower, Young Lady." He reprimanded in the voice Aunt Elizabeth always used for him.

"Yes, _Mom._ " I said giggling.

"Seriously, go get dressed. I'll take care of the casserole. No offense, but you kinda stink." He mockingly pinched his nose between his thumb and index finger.

I elbowed him – probably gave myself a bruise.

"I'm not sure if I should trust you with the pumpkin pie. Not after last Thanksgiving." I teased.

"I will not to touch the pie." He played along.

"Promise?"

"Scout honor." His face was a mask of mocking serenity.

"You weren't a boy scout."

"Some trust, please, Isa."

"Kay." I giggled again. I headed out of the kitchen but he stopped me.

"Wait a moment, I have something for you." He handed me the unopened bag.

It was a dress. "It's for me?"

"No, I like to wear dresses every now and then." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you."

I took a long thorough shower and walked to my room wrapped in a towel. I took the dress out of the bag to admire it. The teal colored satin dress was actually beautiful. The cap sleeved bodice had a lace overlay and it featured a boat neckline in the front while in the back it was cut into a V-neckline. The box-pleated satin skirt had an A-line silhouette which ended just above the knee and the dress was finished with a satin waistband around the natural waist.

I quickly get dressed – pairing the dress with a pair of simple drop earring and silver colored dressy sandals with low heels. I didn't do anything drastic with hair and make-up.

He was waiting for me at the bottom of stairs. When I reached him, he raised his hand and tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. As he moved his finger, his touch felt like a caress on my earlobe, making me blush like a red tomato.

"You look stunning, Isa." He whispered, as if talking aloud would break a spell.

My cheeks grew hotter. "Thank you. And thank you for the dress once again. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome. But I can't take credit for the dress. The right belongs to Alice."

I was shocked. "Alice? Why? I thought Cullens don't like me."

"That's not exactly true." He disagreed. "They don't have anything against you. They are just worried."

"But why Alice bought me a dress?" I asked.

"Alice was the most…supportive. Also because she lives to shop. She absolutely loves – to put it mildly – getting dressed and dressing up others."

So Alice was supportive of our relationship. I took the new information in.

He offered me his arm and asked, "Shall we, Isa?"

I took his arm and let him led me to the dining table. When I walked in, I almost didn't recognize Charlie's old dining table. Edward had organized the table beautifully. He held out the chair for me.

"Wow!" I whispered in awe. "I feel like we are on a date."

He smiled a breathtaking crooked smile. "Well, we can count it as a date. A thanksgiving date." He suggested while pouring some soda in my glass.

"I would like that." I murmured shyly.

He smiled and took his seat next to me. "Ladies first, Isa."

I took his hand in mine – trying to convey just how much grateful I was to have him with me. "I'm thankful for the second chance God or fate or whatever out there has given me to be with you."

He slightly tightened his hold on my hand and said. "I'm thankful that I have such an amazing woman in my life who loves me so much."

After that, the turkey was curved and soon, we were laughing and eating, like one happy family.

 **-MF &LE-**

I found syself smiling as I remembered the rest of day I had spent with Edward. After the lunch we lied on my bed and talk about anything and everything or just lie there as Edward hummed my lullaby, until we heard the tiers of Charlie's cruiser screeching in the driveway. When Charlie was in his room getting ready Edward pulled me into a tight hug and left the house muttering 'Be Safe', but not before placing a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Bella, we are here." Charlie's voice brought me back to the present.

We were in front of a small red house was vaguely familiar, a small wooden place with narrow windows, and the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny bran. Black's house. "Charlie!" A man about Charlie's age called when we got out of the cruiser.

"Harry." Charlie nodded to the man and slapped on his back.

"You finally decided to show up?" The man, Harry, teased.

"Sorry," Charlie said apologetically. "Busy day at the station."

"Busy day? I didn't know Forks's crime rate has increased." Harry was stunned. Couldn't blame him though, I was surprised myself.

"No, not crime rate. But foolishness definitely did." Charlie said grimacing.

"What happened? It sounds like a good story." Harry asked with obvious excitement.

"Mrs. Robinson this afternoon came to station to complain that someone stole her engagement ring – creating quite a scene how police are growing their bellies while thieves are walking out in open." Charlie grumbled.

"Really?" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah. We spent the whole afternoon and evening searching her ring only to find out that she has added her engagement ring in her pie stuffing."

"No way!" Harry burst out into laughing. I bite my lip to keep from laughing but giggles left me.

Harry noticed my presence for the first time and smiled. "You must be Isabella."

"It's Bella." I smiled a tiny smile and looked at Charlie questioningly.

"He is my friend Harry Clearwater." Charlie introduced.

"Hello, Mr. Clearwater."

"Call me Harry. I see you have grown into a beautiful young lady. The last time I saw you were only seven."

I flushed in embarrassment.

"Let's go inside." Charlie suggested.

The tiny living room was packed with Quileutes: one man was in wheelchair who must have been Billy, Two boys who seemed to be few years younger than me and a girl.

"Charlie is here." Harry informed the others. "And his daughter is also with him."

Every head turned toward us.

"Hi." I waved shyly.

"Hello, Isabella." Billy said pleasantly. "You look so grown up now."

Why did everyone keep saying that? Of course I had grown over the years. Who _doesn't?_

"What are you watching?" Charlie asked sitting in front of the TV. And then all three men forget about everything and glued their eyes to TV.

That was what they do for Thanksgiving celebration? Watch TV?

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." One of the boys held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob." I shook his hand. He held my hand longer than necessary glancing up at me.

It was like the first day of school all over again. "My hand." I sighed.

"Sorry." He muttered and let go off my hand but kept staring me.

I looked at the other kids to avoid his stare. The girl looked to around 19 or 20. She was staring out the window with an unreadable expression. The other boy looked to be 13 or 14. He was also looking at me, but not with interest like this boy. He looked just curious.

"I'm Seth." He introduced himself. He was friendly, but not overly.

"Hi." I waved and looked at the girl.

"That's my sister Leah."

"Is she alright?"

I watched as the smile vanished from his face. "yeah."

"Dinner is ready" A woman called from the kitchen.

Everyone soon gathered around the small table and said what they were thankful for, except Leah who was thankful for 'Nothing'. Soon it was my turn.

"I'm thankful for each and every person who was a part of my life." I said tracing the locket through my blouse.

They all started to eat. But I was distracted by the boy Jacob, who somehow managed to seat next to me. He was shoving food into his mouth in a fast rate. It was disgusting to watch.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." I muttered and walked into the living to answer the phone.

" _Isa where are you? Are you okay?"_ Edward's frantic voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"I'm at the Blacks in the La Push. And I'm fine. What's wrong? You sound worried."

" _Who is with you?"_ he asked ignoring my questions.

"The Clearwaters and the Blacks." I answered.

" _What are you doing?"_

"Dinner." He was so weird.

" _What are you planning to do?"_ he asked.

"Going home and sleep."

" _When are you coming back?"_ He asked after few moment of silence.

"I don't know, before midnight probably." I replied, getting more confused.

He sighed in relief. " _Okay."_ Now _he_ sounded confused.

"What's going on? Why the Spanish Inquisition?"

" _Nothing. I was just worried for you_." he said.

"I'm fine Edward."

" _I know that now. Call me if something happen though."_

" _Um, okay."_

" _I love you."_

"I love you, too."

" _I know. G'night."_

"G'night."

"Who was that?" Charlie asked.

"Edward."

"Why didn't he just come here?" he murmured sarcastically.

"You know, Cullens like to spend Thanksgiving together." I reminded him sourly.

"Cullens?!" Billy asked. He looked horrified.

"Yes. Edward Cullen is my friend." I answered, confused.

"Charlie, how could you let Bella to be friend with a _Cullen_?" Harry said the word ' _Cullen'_ like it was a dirty word.

I opened my mouth to defend Edward. But Charlie beat me to it.

"I thought we agree to disagree. Dr. Cullen is a great surgeon and even a greater man. We should be thankful that he decided to work in our small town instead of some big hospital in a city." He continued, getting louder. "And all the adopted kids are well behaved. I have seen the boy Edward many times and he is nothing but perfectly polite. I'll always be in debt with him and Dr. Cullen for saving my daughter. And their daughter, Alice, is an angel – the way she was concerned for Bella when she was in the hospital even though she was a stranger!"

This was the longest speech I had ever heard from Charlie. So he must have really felt that way about the Cullens. I was astounded.

"Charlie, that was just an act – a lure." Billy spoke up. "If they are showing so much interest in Bella, then we should be careful."

"We are not talking about this. If you don't stop this non-sense right now, Bella and I are leaving." Charlie threatened.

Harry and Billy frowned.

"I think you all should eat, the dinner is getting cold." Mrs. Sue Clearwater reminded, to break the ice.

However I wasn't hungry anymore. The way Billy and Harry spoke it sounded like they knew Cullens secret. No one in the table looked surprised by this argument, so they all were aware of this.

I was still trying process this when my eyes fall on Jacob. He grinned through his mouthful, and I had a sudden inspiration. It was a stupid plan, but I didn't have any better ideas. I hoped that Jacob was inexperienced around girls, so that he wouldn't see through my sure-to-be-pitiful attempts at flirting.

 **-MF &LE-**

After the dinner we kids volunteer to do the dishes and clean the table, while the adults talk in the living room. During that time I made sure to talk with Jacob as much as I could. It wasn't difficult to make a conversation with him. He chatted happily only needing slight nudge from me.

"Do you want to go on a walk? I think I need some fresh air." I asked Jacob, once we finished our chores.

"Sure" He jumped with enough enthusiasm for both of us.

We walked out of the house. Charlie was too busy with the TV to care. The temperature here had drooped already. I pulled my jacket closer to my body and shoved my hands into my pocket. I was so glad I had changed out of the dress before I left for La Push.

As we walked Jacob continued chattering, pointing out different things while I was trying to figure out how to broach the subject of the Cullens.

Suddenly Jacob stopped talking and I was worried that he might wanted to go back. But that was not the case….

"This is my garage." He said pointing to a shed.

"You build cars?"

He walked into the shed and signaled me to follow.

I was hesitated to be alone with a stranger. Open outside was one thing, but inside a closed space was a total different thing. But I took the risk for Edward.

The garage reminded me of Edward's garage back at home. An involuntary smile started play on my lips as I remember Edward's excited face whenever he saw car.

"So I take that you also like cars." Jacob asked jubilantly.

Shoot! He thought I was impressed by him. I could use it for my advantage, though.

"Yes, I love cars…and speed." I lied.

"Cool!" His voice was admiring. "Then you will love this."

I pulled the cover over something. Two motorcycles!

"Wow!" I pretended to be impressed. "Where did you get them?!"

"Marks of Forks. They were going to through this to the garages. How silly of them!" He said disbelievingly.

It made perfect sense to me, though. Those bikes looked like death traps. But I guess boys have different opinion about those things.

"Right, silly." I humored him. "When you finish with those, will you teach me how to ride one?" I asked to flatter him.

It worked. "Sure." he replied enthusiastically. Then his face fell as he considered something.

"What is it?" I asked.

He pursed. "Won't your boyfriend mind if you spend time with me?"

"Boyfriend?" I pretended to be confused.

"Edward Cullen. He is your boyfriend, right?"

"No." I lied again. "He is just a friend."

"Oh." He said looking thrilled again. I felt guilty and almost gave up.

 _Almost_.

"What was that our dads were arguing about the Cullens?" I asked innocently.

"My dad is a superstitious fool." He looked a little embarrassed. "He thinks Cullens matched the description of The Cold Ones."

"What is a cold one?" I was truly intrigued now.

"Opps. I'm not supposed to tell anything about this."

"Oh, come on, I won't tell anyone. I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring.

He glanced around, and then jumped into telling me everything about the legends of their ancestors being able to turn into wolves to protect the tribe. Not just to protect the tribe from everyday danger but apparently 'cold ones' which were happened to be vampires. During his great-grandfather's time there was one coven came to their territory, who were civilized. As in they drink animal blood.

"So where does the Cullens fit into this story." I tried to keep my voice casual.

"Apparently Cullens were the ones my great-grandfather made a treaty with." He rolled his eyes.

"So, Cullens are vampires." I said though I was talking to myself, now.

"Yes, they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe, though. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces." He winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

I shivered and turned my head toward the pile of car parts.

"You have goose bumps." He laughed.

"You are a good story teller. I complemented him.

"Thanks." He laughed again. "Don't tell anyone about this though."

"I won't. I'll take this to my grave." _For my Edward._

"Bella!" We both turned as we heard Charlie.

"I guess, I have to go now." I felt guilty, knowing I had used him.

"Yeah." He muttered reluctantly. "I wish you could stay longer."

I smiled weakly. "Goodbye, Jacob."

Charlie was waving everyone goodbye. I quickly said my goodbyes and got inside the car. I laid my head on the seat and tried not to think.

* * *

 **AN**

 **This isn't going to be last time Jacob will show up and he** _ **is**_ **going to a problem. But Bella isn't going to fall for him.**

 **The conversation in the beginning was from Eclipse.**

 **I repeat NO LOVE TRIANGLES!**

 **Review and let me know how you think of this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. SM does that.**

 **AN- In this chapter you will find a lot of scene and dialogs similar to twilight and Midnight Sun. Since the story-line and plot are going to completely different than Twilight, I'm trying to keep something from the real books.**

 **For more information read the AN at the end.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **BPOV**

" _Isa!" Edward yelled. "Come back here."_

 _I giggled. "No, you have to catch me first."_

 _As I ran the salty ocean wind blew my hair. My head was tilted up, soaking up the sun. It was exhilarating._

 _Suddenly, I was being tackled to the sandy beach._

" _Edward!" I screeched._

 _My attacker laughed triumphantly._

" _Caught you!" he announced victoriously. "Now you are mine."_

 _I threw my hands around his neck and pulled him toward me. "I'm all yours. Do whatever you want."_

" _Hmm." He hummed and put his mouth on mine._

 _I moaned a little and pulled him closer. Our lips continued to move in synchronization. For few minutes or hours, there was no sound except the sound of waves crashing with the shore, our_ heartbeats, _and_ _uneven breathing. His warm lips followed their familiar path down my throat. I tilted my head to allow him better access. I felt his tongue traced across the vain in my neck. I shivered in pleasure. He continued to kiss and suck the spot at the base of my neck._

 _All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain at the spot where he had been kissing. My eyes flew open in shock._

 _I wasn't in the sunny beach. Instead, I was in the deep, dark forest. The petrifying sounds of nocturnes could be heard. There was no longer the musical sound of the waves._

 _But the most frightening was Edward. He felt ice-cold and hard. His eyes were black and dangerous, like a black hole. His teeth were sharp and pointed and blood was dripping from them._ My Blood!

" _I'm sorry." He whispered and longed for my throat, baring his fangs._

"NO!" I screamed, flying my hand to my throat.

The car swerved violently as Charlie stomped on the brakes. "What's wrong?"

I was still in Charlie's cruiser.

"It was just a dream." I gasped. My heart was thundering in my chest.

"Another nightmare?"

"Uh, yeah, a nightmare." I shivered.

He frowned. "I thought you don't have nightmares anymore."

I looked out in the dark. "I don't think that's possible. The nightmare is my life now."

 **-MF &LE-**

Once again I found myself tossing and turning on my bed. After I had repeated for hundredth time that I would be fine, Charlie finally left me alone. He was snoring in his room while I was still trying to catch a blink. I finally gave up and got out of the bed. I dragged the rocking chair near the window and settled in it.

I pulled the blanket closer around me and looked out in the dark. I focused on two most vital questions.

Could Edward and the Cullens be vampires?

That sounded ridicules and insane even in my head. There was no such thing as a vampire. Then what are they?

It was clear that they were something more – more than a normal human. I had gathered as much already. All the evidence – Edward's golden eyes, change in eye color, pale and hard skin, isolated life style, their inhuman grace, and most of all his heartbeat or lack of thereof – pointed toward that direction. And, Edward's not-so-subtle warning to stay away from him hinted that he was something dangerous.

So then maybe.

And most important question of all. If Edward was a vampire what was I going to do?

The rational option was to take his advice: to be smart and avoid him. To pretend he was dead like Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Masen. To move on and date a normal guy.

But love is not rational. The more you love someone, the less everything made.

The very thought of a life without him brought back the agony of last months. And the idea of someone else other than Edward touching me made me sick to my core. Both my mind and heart immediately discarded the first option.

I knew I couldn't live without him. Last five months were proof of that. The only reason I was still alive because I hadn't wanted to hurt Charlie or Renee. Even then, I had only _survived_ not _lived._ I didn't think I could survive this time if I lose him again.

And, if he was something….ominous, he had done nothing to hurt me. I _knew_ he would never hurt me. That was one thing I was one hundred percent sure of. He loved me too. He couldn't live without me no more than I could live without him. He would hurt himself before hurting me. Even now, I trusted him as much as I had done before all this mess.

The dark Edward of my dream was a reflection of my fear of the word Jacob had spoken, and not Edward himself. Even so, when my blood was dripping from his mouth I hadn't stopped loving him – not even for a moment. And when he had bitten me I'd seen the pain in his dark eyes. Even in my subconscious level I was aware that Edward would never deliberately hurt me. If something…. _bad_ happened then that would be just an ill-fated accident.

There was no choice, really. My decision was already made, even before I had realized it – since the first day I had met him. When I had said this to Edward I had meant it. He _wasn't_ a choice. He was a _necessity_. I needed him more than I needed oxygen.

I could do nothing different but love him and need him.

 **-MF &LE-**

 **EPOV**

The last two days had been pure torture. The Cullens had made a two days hunting plan over the thanksgiving break. I hadn't wanted to go, but it would be much easier and less risker if I wasn't too much thirst around Isa. Of course I had been hunting regularly, but only small woodland creatures. A big game was more helpful.

Another reason of my anxiety was Alice's vision of Isa – or, should I say, lack of vision. In Thanksgiving night for some reason Isa vanished from her vision. Emmett and Jasper had to restrain me to keep from running back to La Push. Talking to her only helped a little. Alice thought Isa vanished from her vision because Isa hadn't decided to do something at that moment, since she had been able to see Isa safe and sound in future. That finally calmed me down.

After I had finally managed to get on their last nerves, they agreed to return Saturday morning instead of Saturday night like we had originally planned. It was afternoon when we arrived in Forks. Without wasting a moment, I borrowed Esme's car and sped toward Charlie's.

After ten minutes I was ringing her calling bell. I grinned goofily when Isa flung the door open instantly.

She had been waiting for me! How cool is that!

I had expected for her to hug me immediately. Instead, she placed her hand over my chest. She had done that before and every time I had seen the questions in her eyes. But today there was something different about her. She didn't look confused or curious. She looked like she was confirming something.

She nodded her head and looked into my eyes. In that moment I knew that she knew what I was.

She closed the door and walked toward the forest by her house. I followed her silently. She walked until we were in deep forest. She didn't say or look at me for few minutes. Finally she took a deep breath and turned toward me.

She still didn't say anything. Yet her silence spoke everything.

"You know." It was a statement.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then why are you here? Alone in a forest with me?!" I asked.

"Because it doesn't matter." She whispered.

"It doesn't _matter_?" I asked in disbelief.

"No," She said tenderly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."

The first emotion coursed through me was joy. She still loved me and wanted to be with me even if she knew that I was a monster. But it was soon followed by self-loathing. How could I be so selfish and ruin her life? She needed to understand that I wasn't safe for her!

"You don't care if I'm a _monster_?! If I'm not human _anymore_?!" I asked through my teeth.

"No, it doesn't matter if you are a _vampire_." She emphasized the word ' _vampire'_ as if to make a point.

Hearing her spoke so casually, something snapped inside me. She needed to understand what I was and what I was _capable_ of. And I was going to show her.

So I fled.

I ran with immeasurable speed, at least twenty feet away from her. She frantically looked around until she spotted me. Pain sliced my heart as I saw her heart broken expression. She was afraid that I was going to leave her. But I had to show her what a monster I had turned into.

"Edward….please..." She whispered brokenly

"I'm the world's best predator, Isa." I said with a sarcastic smile. "Everything about me invites you in – my voice, my face, even my _smell._ As if I need any of that!"

I ran with all my strength in a big circle and return to the same spot.

"As if you could outrun me!" I laughed with black humor.

Without thinking about the ramifications, I ripped a thick branch from the tree that was sheltering me and threw it against another tree. I listened to the deafening sound as it shattered, and then raced to her side again, feeling something akin to adrenaline in my own lifeless veins. "As if you could fight me off!"

Agony seared through me as I looked at her and for the first time, saw real fear in her eyes.

How strange! She had once she wasn't afraid of anything as long as I was with her. And now, Isa was afraid. Of me. And it was my fault. I couldn't help but let out another humorless laugh at the irony.

"You still don't care if I'm a vampire?" I asked mockingly. I wasn't sure whom I was mocking, though. Her or myself.

She squared her shoulder and jolted out her chin in a stubborn manner. "No." She declared without missing a bit. Though, I could still smell the rush of adrenaline in her blood. Could still hear the frantic beat of her heart.

"You don't care if I drink _blood_?!" I asked, my voice was harder than before. She had to understand what she was doing.

"No." She replied stubbornly.

I greeted my teeth and grabbed her around the shoulder. Before she realized it, I had pressed her against a tree. I made sure to keep my hands between her and the tree, so that she wouldn't get hurt. She let out a startled yelp.

"You _really_ won't care if I tell you that I've wanted to drink _your blood_?" I asked in a dark voice, staring straight into her eyes. I trailed one finger along her throat to make my point.

A tremor rolled down her body. Then she did something unexpected. She closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side, exposing her throat. "I'm all yours. Do whatever you want." She whispered.

I pulled back and stared at her in incredulity. All fight had left me at her complete surrender. "You are _insane_."

She smiled softly and whispered. "If loving you is insanity, then who desires to be sane?"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" I groaned. "Try to grasp it, Isa. I'm dangerous! I can't touch you without hurting! I can't be anywhere near you without wanting to kill you! Every moment with me you will only risk your life. All of this for what? I don't worth all the trouble."

"Silly." She smiled tenderly. "You worth everything in this world and some more."

"Don't ruin your life for me, Isa." I begged. "I can't give you anything. Not a family or a normal life, or…kids." She let out a startled gasp at the last part.

"Then I don't want any of those." She declared after few moment of silence. There wasn't even an ounce of doubt in her voice.

"You don't want any of those?" I asked in disbelief. "Not even a family and kid?"

"No, I just want you."

"This is wrong! I don't want you to make sacrifices for me. You should be with someone who can…"

Anger flashed through her eyes. "Just forget about this whole vampire thing, okay?" she said through her greeted teeth. "Now, tell me. If _I_ had an accident and couldn't have any babies, would _you_ have left _me_?" She challenged.

"Of course not!" I replied instantly. "If I have any kids I want them to be ours."

"Then why it is so hard for you to understand that I don't want just any family or kids. I have wanted only _our_ family, _our_ kids." She demanded.

"I can see your point, I guess." I admitted. "But what about the rest? I'm a vampire and you are a human." I futilely grasped to the last straw.

"We will make this work. I want to make this work. But do you?" She looked so vulnerable and uncertain that it broke my last resolve.

In that moment, she wasn't just asking me if I want to give our relationship a chance. No, she was asking if I trusted our love enough to take the risk. If I loved her enough to overcome my fears and insecurities and be with her.

"Yes." I whispered.

A breathtaking smile graced her face instantly. She threw her arms around me and hugged me with all her strength. "Thank you." She whispered. A tear drop slide down her face. Her face was glowing.

I wrapped my hands around her gently – being careful not to hurt her. "No, thank _you_."

I didn't know what I expected her reaction to be when she found out the truth. I certainly didn't except her to be so…accepting without a second thought. Was I really that lucky?

"Edward, I want to learn more about vampires." She murmured.

I wanted her to know everything about me. No longer did I have to dread that she would find out what I was. It was amazingly liberating for me.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." I said, placing kisses on her head. She shivered. "But, maybe that had to wait. First we need to get you inside. You will catch cold."

She pursed her lips and held me tighter. I sighed. "How about this? We will talk while walking."

She let go of me instantly. Instead, grabbed my hand. "Deal!"

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Don't laugh – but how can you come out in day?"

I laughed anyway. It seemed her sources – a book, or movie or internet whatever it might have been – hadn't done much help. "Myths."

"Sleeping in the coffin?"

"Myths." I hesitated for a moment. "Will you understand if I say that 20th June was the last time I have slept?"

Her eyebrows were furrowed as she considered that. I could practically hear the _'click'_ in her head when she realized what I was saying. "You can't sleep?"

I shook my head.

"At all?" She asked after a moment.

"Never."

"This is weird." She muttered under her breath.

I grinned. "Vampires have super hearing, too."

"Opps!" She muttered and fired her next question. "How did you eat the garlic breads that night in dinner?"

"Garlic doesn't bother us. At least, not the way you think."

"What do you mean not the way I think? Garlic doesn't hurt you, does it?" She was panicked instantly.

"Calm down, Isa. Garlic doesn't hurt me. They just smell and taste disgusting…as all human foods do."

"Human foods taste bad to you?" She asked.

"Like dirt."

She wrinkled her nose. Obviously, remembering the time I made her eat dirt in a dare.

"We can't digest human food either. I had to cough it out later." I explained completely.

She looked a bit green.

"So, you can't eat or drink anything except blood?" She asked, looking completely at ease like we are discussing our favorite dish.

"It really doesn't bother you that I drink blood, does it?" This was so surreal.

"Not really. Before, you used to eat beef. Now, you will just drain the cow dry." She joked.

This time, I stopped walking and yanked her to stop. "How did you know that I drink from animals? This is not something you could have found in books or movies? Nobody knows this, unless they know the Cullens."

"I didn't find the truth from books or movie." She said hesitantly.

"Then?"

Who could have told her the truth? None of the Cullens for certain. Another vampire is out of question. (I shuddered at the thought of Isa being near a vampire who wasn't vegetarian.)

Then I remembered that Isa was in La Push. But, they couldn't have told her. That would break the treaty!

"I went to Black's in La Push, you remember? Billy Black is one of the Quileute elders." She said.

They did tell her! This meant they had violated the treaty. I supposed I was free to slaughter him if I wanted to.

"This Billy Black told you about the Cullens?"

"No. It was his son Jacob black." She said uneasily. She could probably see the fury building within me.

I ground my teeth. I should have realized that it was not the old men who believed in the legends that would be the danger. Of course, the younger generation – those would have been warned, but would have thought the ancient superstitions laughable – of course that was where the danger of exposer would lie.

I can't blame him, though. If five months ago someone had told me that vampires were real I would have thought they were nuts.

"It was my fault," She said after a brief pause, and then hung her head, looking guilty. "I forced him to tell me."

"Why?"

"After your call, Charlie and his friends got into an argument about the Cullens and you. It was clear that they all knew about you. So I got Jacob alone and I tricked it out of him. And put the pieces together." As she admitted this, her head drooped even lower. She looked…guilty.

My curiosity piqued instantly. What could she possibly have done?

"Tricked him how?" I asked.

"I tried to flirt – it worked." She explained and timidly looked at me, like I was going to explode at any moment.

I was suddenly full of pity for the boy. I felt sympathy for the damage she would have done to his peace of mind. I would know I had been in the other end many times.

"Poor Jacob Black! I feel sorry for the boy." I said and then I laughed as I started walking again.

"So you are not mad?" She asked.

"Not really. The boy didn't mean any harm. I highly doubt he believed it himself. And I couldn't imagine any boy denying you your wish." I winked. And laughed again when she blushed harder.

"No, I mean, aren't you mad that I flirted with another boy?"

"Of course, not. I trust you, Isa." I told her honestly. "If it helps I have also flirted with someone."

She narrowed her eyes. "With whom?"

"You are so adorable when jealous." I teased.

She pursed her lips. "I'm not jealous."

"Sure, you are not, Isa." I chuckled.

"So what if I'm jealous? Doesn't this new girl of yours get jealous?" She asked haughtily.

I laughed and threw my hand around her waist to pull her closer. "Relax, Isa. It was just Mrs. Cope."

"Mrs. Cope?!" She looked surprised. "Why did you flirt with her? Don't tell me you have a thing for older woman!"

I think I vomited a little in my mouth. "I don't have a thing for older woman! I just wanted to get her to change my schedule."

"Oh." She muttered. "Does sun hurt you?"

"Nah, another myth. But we need to hide from the sun." I answered.

"Why?"

"I can't explain it. I'll show you tomorrow. It's going to be sunny here."

Her eyebrows touched her hairline. "Sun in Forks? That's a mini miracle."

"Miracles happen sometime." I kissed her hand to let her know that I meant her. I thought I was doomed to this meaningless existence. But her love gave me the motivation to live.

"Yes, miracles happen." She agreed, looking at me adoringly.

 _Where is she? I hope she didn't do anything stupid. The Cullen is with her. He is better not trying anything with my daughter._ Charlie's worried thoughts suddenly invaded my mind.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Only one or two billion."

"Well, they have to wait. Your dad is about to call a searching party for you." I informed her.

"Charlie! Shoot!" She looked startled. "How late is it?"

"It's _Twilight_." I muttered.

We briskly walk out of the wood.

Charlie was glaring at my car. _What if he hurt my daughter? Or, worse, what if she has run away with him? No she cannot do that…._

I was glad Charlie didn't see us walking out of the wood….alone.

"Hey, Dad!" Isa called.

"Bella!" He exhaled in relief. But his relief turned into irritation when he saw me. "Where have you been? I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, Sir. It was my idea to go on a walk. And we sort of lost track of time."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. I even saw his hand twitched toward his gun. If I hadn't been a vampire, indestructible, I would have feared for my life.

"Exactly where were you that you lost track of time?" He asked.

"Nowhere particular. We were just walking." I shrugged.

He didn't look convinced.

"Dad, I hope you are going to stop the Spanish inquisition now!" Isa grumbled.

Charlie grunted something intangible and marched into the house.

"I'm sorry about him." Isa said apologetically.

"Don't be. He is just worried for you."

She sighed. "I guess I can't blame him for that. I have given him enough reason to be worried for me."

I grimaced.

"I don't suppose you want to stay for dinner. I'm sure you could live a day without eating the dirt." She teased.

"You suppose correct." I chuckled and then sighed. "I need to leave, anyway. The storm is about to start." I said looking at the sky. Though, I was more worried about the storm that was waiting for me at the Cullens.

"Are they going to be mad?" She asked worriedly.

"You know me well." I noted. "Probably. But, I was also talking about real storm. Tonight a storm is going to hit the town."

"Storm! No!" She moaned.

"Still afraid of storm?" I asked her teasingly.

"I'm not." She denied quickly, like I knew she would.

"Sure, you are not, Isa."

"Bella, aren't you coming in?" Charlie called from inside. He was watching us through the window.

Isa sighed in annoyance.

"It's time for me to leave?" I said reluctantly.

"Yeah." She pouted.

"I'll be here eight in morning." I promised.

"And you will show me what you mean by sun?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes."

 **-MF &LE-**

I weaved my way down the Cullen's driveway while imagining all the ways I could tell the Cullens that Isa knew our secret. Rosalie was inside the garage working on the cars. I pulled to stop in front of the house rather than going around the garage. A confrontation with Rosalie would do much any to my case.

I sat in my car, my fingers wrapped around the stirring wheel as I consider going back to Isa. I could tell them later.

A thought disturbed my internal musing.

 _ **It is a bad idea Edward. You should tell them now.**_

Alice! She was sitting on the porch waiting for me. How can I forget about her! Of course, she knew the moment Isa had realized that I was a vampire.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I hissed.

Jasper and Emmett, who were playing chess, making their set rules, looked toward us. Emmett was curious; already knowing it was about Isa while Jasper glanced at me warily trying to calm me down.

 _ **I didn't know that she talked with Jacob Black. I only knew that she knew when I got the vision of you two talking.**_ She was telling the truth. She was both worried and irritated. Worried that maybe there were holes in her vision. And irritated because she didn't like not knowing.

"Still, a warning would have been nice, Alice!"

 _ **I didn't think a warning was necessary. The damage was already done. It was not my news to share, anyway. By the way, Carlisle is in his office.**_ She thought nonchalantly. I sighed, annoyed.

I had to deal with this now. Everyone had heard our confrontation; there was no point of stalling. I couldn't go see her until the matter with the Cullens was resolved.

Carlisle was home. If he was here, then maybe Rosalie would be on her best behavior.

I finally persuaded myself into going inside to speak with Carlisle.

I ignored Emmett and Jasper' curious gazes and, moved swiftly up the stairs so quickly, in fact, a normal human wouldn't have seen me.

I paused outside of Carlisle's office and waited for his permission.

"Come in, Edward."

Carlisle was reading some medical book.

Esme, joyfully flitting around the room, was re-organizing the bookshelves in effort to make room for new books Carlisle had just purchased. She caught my glance when I entered the room.

 _ **Edward!**_ She beamed.

The guilty gnawed me. How do you tell someone you deeply care for, more than that, your creator…your father that you betrayed their family – my family. Yes, they were my family too. Over last five months I have grown to care for them, to some extent I loved them. Even all the indifference between me and Rosalie I knew I cared for her.

 _ **Hello Edward.**_ Carlisle greeted me pleasantly, keeping his book aside.

Carlisle read my expression, his thoughts scattering in every direction, dancing in his mind before he settled on being alarmed at my facial expression.

 _ **What is it Edward? What is wrong? Is your Isa...**_ his thoughts trailed off.

"Carlisle, I…she…" I hesitated, pausing.

I didn't how to tell them that I was a betrayer.

"Edward? Is everything all right?" He asked, bringing attention to our conversation.

Esme turned at his words, bringing her thoughts and concentration to the open dialog.

Ignoring their stares I continued to sway on the spot, standing there with my mouth halfway open like a gold fish out of water gasping for air. The words failed me.

More than that I was worried for Isa. No human was allowed to the secret of vampire world. If any unfortunate human become aware of vampire, it's death or vampire life for him, too. Would this be Carlisle's conclusion, too? I would fight against them, if this is what they decided.

"Edward?" Esme prodded.

I had to tell them that she knew. Alice already knew and Jasper would surely notice that something was different when he would saw us tomorrow in school. It was better if they hear it from me, but still, the words wouldn't escape my lips. It's much more difficult than I thought it would be.

Esme's anxious look continued to grow deeper.

 _ **What is it? Please tell us,**_ she thought tentatively.

Only a brief second had passed before I finally bowed my head downward as if I were admitting a great shame and delivered the words I was terrified would hurt my family. Judas had nothing on me. I sunk into the nearest chair.

"Isa...well, she...she knows, Carlisle." I had never struggled with words like I did when Isa was involved.

Isa knows? About us? She knows about us? ... "Edward, what is going on? Is everything okay?

What exactly does Isa know?" he asked, zealous.

I ignored his enthusiasm at the prospect of Bella knowing our secret. Was it an act? Surely my words would cut deeper in a minute. He hadn't really had time to settle on the thought.

"She knows everything about me!" About us, I amended internally. "She put the pieces together and I just...I couldn't keep lying to her." I figured the truth would be better than lies right now.

 _ **Excellent,**_ Esme beamed. Was she excited about this news too? Was this not the huge betrayal I thought it would be?!

"I'm so glad she knows," he whispered softly to me. "It was to be expected. But now, maybe it's time to move to the next step."

My head snapped up.

Esme nodded in agreement.

"Next step?" I shouted. "Move to the next step?"

Was this the conclusion? An immortal life? I couldn't be responsible for such a brutal act.

"You want me to what...ask her to die?" I shot up like a bottle rocket. "Ask her if she wished to be doomed to go to hell? Are you insane?!"

The thought of her burning with the fiery thirst day by day or the first initial three days of begging for death as her veins burned with venom – my venom – nearly sent me over the edge.

I was hoping beyond hope that this would not come to some sort of vote. To make her into the appalling creature that I was or bring on her early death...no, there is another option. There had to be.

I looked to Carlisle. If anyone's opinion mattered it would be his. He froze for just a fraction of a second and then sighed heavily.

"I can't imagine hurting her, bringing her to her death."

"If it's a matter of self-control...I can offer my services," Carlisle proposed.

"A vampire, forever frozen at eighteen...forever doomed to our existence." Carlisle flinched at my words. "I just can't...you can't! How can either of you possibly think her knowledge of our existence a good thing when this is the conclusion?" I shouted.

There were a few murmured agreements throughout the house. Jasper was quiet but thought the next step or death should be the only options. But, after Alice's request he seemed to try his best to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Who is to say she couldn't live out her mortal life?" I paused, chagrin obvious in my tone.

 _ **If being human is what you wish for her and you feel that you can't offer this...then maybe this is the time to leave.**_ Carlisle offered as a choice. He saw me flinch and changed tact. _**I just don't want you to make a mistake by denying yourself your true mate by keeping her human.**_ He spoke silently to me. "If you wish to keep her human, then that is your decision. We will not demand her death, or her transformation." Carlisle added, trying to calm my frenzied nerves. At the same time he was letting everyone in the house know this was his final word. And they were to abide by it. No deaths, no transformations. The end. "You have amazing self-control. I believe that you will make the right decision."

Shock. Yes, that was the emotion I was feeling; stunned, surprised, astonished...I looked up and stared at him incredulously.

I wasn't the only one surprised and outraged by his responses to it all, how easily Carlisle just accepted this bit of news like he knew it was going to happen all along.

Rosalie, who was working on the garage, threw a wrench and walked away muttering choice of a few words. Jasper coughed – something a vampire never does – and broke a chess piece. He knew of the danger this could possibly cause us all.

Then there were those two thoughts that were unsurprised, actually elated. Alice, for obvious reasons, predicted this future. She loved Isa, human or vampire.

Esme, who wouldn't care if Isa had three eye and four fingers as long as I was happy, was smiling at me. Her thoughts were content, pleased at this news, even though a sturdier Isa, in her mind, would be the better choice.

There was only one neutral thought. "Next time we'll use your chess set," Emmett muttered to Jasper. Though, I knew if it came to sides, he would choose Rosalie's.

Esme approached me swiftly and embraced me, all fear flooded from my body at her gentle touch. _ **I wonder when I can meet her.**_

"Not so soon, Esme. Maybe after few days." _Or weeks._ I amended internally.

Carlisle approached me and Esme let go as he placed his hand on my shoulder and thought sympathetically; _**everything will be all right, son.**_

It was silent for a minute, as everyone let the news sink in.

"So, what did you tell her?" Carlisle asked, intrigued now. Our previous conversation was now in the distant past.

I sank deeper into the chair. "I didn't tell her, Carlisle, she guessed."

Carlisle's thoughts were incoherent with surprise; his words spiraled together and were muddled.

I then remembered her visit to the Black's.

"Then her little friend Jacob Black..."

Before I could get another word out Carlisle already knew exactly what had happen.

 _ **Jacob...Black. Oh!**_ "The Quileute's?"

I nodded.

 _ **Oh... I see.**_ He chuckled. "I never thought it would be their side to break the treaty! Oh, of course, I know it couldn't have been meant like that, surely he doesn't think the stories are true." he shook his head.

This house became silent, not a word or thought formed for several spiraling seconds.

I couldn't take the ever-growing silence emanating off the walls.

"What?" I asked with irritation.

Carlisle shot Esme a look.

 _ **Go on,**_ Esme thought while nodding to Carlisle to continue, as if he could read her thoughts. He finally spoke.

"How did she react?"

"She said, 'it doesn't matter' what I am,"

"She won't tell anyone?" he asked.

"No. of course not!" At my look, he accepted my answer without a doubt.

"Edward, this cannot be a coincidence. There is a real change happening here."

Esme put her arm around Carlisle and a large grin gradually spread across her face. I hadn't predicted the conversation going in this direction at all.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Jeez! This Edward guy is both confused and confusing! One moment he goes extreme to keep Bella with him and another moment he wants her to stay away.**

 **I can understand him a bit, though. The part of him that wants Bella wishes to be with him. And the other part that wanted to keep her safe, prays that she would stay away from him.**

 **It must be really hard. Don't you think?**

 **But I promise this is the last time he will be difficult. He is not going to leave his Isa like a New Moon Edward. If you haven't realized, this story is a bit backward, first come New Moon then Twilight.**

 **He is going to be against her turning into a vampire. But I'm sure Isa will be able to convince him otherwise….after some time.**

 **Please live one or two review and let me know what you think of this story so far.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **BPOV**

I don't know what I had expected, but I hadn't imagined his reaction to be this extreme. I shouldn't have been surprised, though. Edward was known for his overprotectiveness. I was glad he had agreed to try to make our relationship work. I knew if Edward decided something he would stick to it. He promised he would make this work meant he would do just that. Him being open was a proof of that.

I was worried about the Cullens, though. I hoped they wouldn't be too mad.

Charlie slammed his fork down and asked. "What's going on?"

The sudden noise startled me. "Excuse me?"

"What's going on between you and Edward _Cullen?"_ he elaborate his question.

I swallowed audibly. "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. You have been spending every waking hour with him." He fumed. "You were all dressed up for him in thanksgiving day. You have sitting with him in your lunch hours." Only in this small town a father would know his daughter was sitting with who during her lunch hour. "Everyone talking that you two are dating."

"Dad, we are friends." It wasn't a complete lie. "And the dress was from Alice. I don't have any plans to date anyone else."

"I know you don't want to date anyone else. But….well…" He was suddenly uncomfortable.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You might be doing… _things_ …with him." His face was bright red when he finished.

"Oh My God!" I shrieked. "Are you asking me if we are _friends with benefit_?!" We both cringed.

"I have heard about depressed teenagers, Bells. They tend to do irresponsible and stupid things that ultimately ruin their life. I really hope you are smarter than that."

God, where did he come up with these theories?!

I wasn't sure who was redder, Charlie or me. "Dad, you don't need to worry. I'm not doing anything stupid or irresponsible." _Except dating a vampire, but he was_ _ **my**_ _vampire._ "Edward and I are only friends, with _no_ benefits." I jumped and took my dishes to the sink. If I didn't get out of here soon, instead of a sink I would need a _shrink_.

"Wait, Bells!" Charlie called.

I groaned.

"No embarrassing topic." He promised.

"Okay, what is it?" I grumbled.

"It's about Edward." he held up his hand when I opened my mouth. "Nothing embarrassing, I promise."

"What about him?" I asked grouchily.

"I don't like the way you are spending every moment with him." He said.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" I defended Edward.

Charlie nodded in agreement. "There is nothing wrong with him. It's just that since when you have started hanging out with him you look happy, happier than I have seen you in last few months."

"And that is a bad thing?" I was honestly confused.

"No, of course not. I want you to be happy, too. But, all of sudden, you're looking so happy makes me worry. That you might be….in…denial…again. I know I have said this before. But I hope you do realize that he is not the same Edward." He looked genuinely worried.

I could see why Edward didn't want to announce our relationship.

"I know he is not the same Edward, Dad." Just not the way Charlie thought. "But, he is a great friend. It is nice to hang out with someone who doesn't treat me like a freak."

He frowned. "I take that he knows everything."

"Including the report of my psychiatrist."

Charlie nodded, appeared to be in deep thought.

"Can I go now?" I was eager to get out before Charlie see through my half-truths…or started anymore embarrassing topic.

"One more thing."

 _No!_ "What?"

"I know Edward is a good kid and all. But you should try to make other friends." He said.

How could I continue to be annoyed, when he was so worried about me? "I have other friends, Dad. Angela, Ben, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica." I tried to assure him.

"Good." He visibly relaxed "Uh, I'll go watch some sports, then."

I sighed, glad it was over. "Good night, Dad."

"Good night, Bells."

I closed my bedroom door and leaned against it. I felt so guilty for deceiving him. But it was necessary.

 **-MF &LE-**

As Edward had predicted the storm did hit the town. The constant _whooshing_ of the rain and wind across the roof, wouldn't let me sleep. As if that was not torture enough it was a _thunder_ storm.

I pulled the blankets closer, as another thunder hit loudly.

I felt a sudden weight dipped my bed. Startled, I got up.

Before I could make any noise, a cold hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shh. It's me." A familiar voice hissed in dark.

I exhaled in relief. "Edward?"

"Yes."

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the window."

"Have you done this before?" I asked, trying to see him in the dark.

"Almost every night."

I frowned. "And I didn't know about this because?"

"You never ask me" He said coolly.

I rolled my eyes. "Peeping Tom."

He chuckled, unashamed. My eyes had started to adjust to the dark and I could make out his face a bit.

I jumped out of my skin as another thunder vibrated through the house.

"So, you are still afraid of thunder, but not a real vampire?" he asked teasingly.

"Well, I'm not in love with the thunder." I pointed out.

He laughed once again and enfolded his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. I shivered.

"Jeez! You're drenched!" I exclaimed. "Get out of these wet cloths before you catch a cold."

I felt him shrug. "Vampires don't get sick and everything feels warm to you if you are icy-cold."

Huh?! Did this mean he would never get sick? No sickness meant no pain. Well, then this was my favorite thing about vampires.

The vampire thing reminded me of something important, though.

"How did it go?"

He understood what I was asking.

"Better than I thought. They weren't even mad. In fact, they were surprised that I didn't tell you myself."

"That's a relief." I sighed.

"It is." He agreed. "You should sleep, now. You have a long day." He said after a few moment of silence.

"I don' wanna sleep. I have a lot of question to ask." I reminded him.

"Those can wait for tomorrow."

"What if you vanish tomorrow morning? You are mythical, after all." I half joked.

"I'll never leave you, Isa. I swear." He vowed fiercely.

"I trust you." I muttered.

"Sleep." He commanded again.

I didn't fight him this time. I lied down and patted bed beside me, indicating for him to join me.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm too cold." He sounded so vulnerable that my heart reached out for him.

I extended my hand toward him. His hand met mine in the half way. I smiled tenderly. "Doesn't bother me. Come here."

He hesitated for a moment. "Wait a moment."

And he vanished.

"Edward?" I called, panicked.

"I'm here, Isa." He was suddenly beside me once again.

I jumped. "You weren't here a moment ago?" It came out as a question.

"I was placing my wet shirt on the rocking chair. I'm sure you'd rather not sleep in a wet bed."

Vampire speed, right.

"This is going to need some getting used to." I murmured.

"Sorry." he murmured against my forehead.

He paused for another moment, before he lied on the covers. Few blankets between us felt like a wall.

Well, I wasn't having that. I draped my hand across his chest and my head was on his chest, so I was lying almost top of him.

"Better." I said, contented.

He chuckled quietly. "Sweet dream, Love."

A goofy grin spread across my face.

"Why the smile?" he asked.

"How did you know…"I began, but then I just shook my head. "You called me Love. I like it. A lot" I whispered shyly.

"Then who am I to deny you the pleasure, Love?" he asked.

I giggled and settled into his chest. His icy-cold chest was not exactly comfortable, but it didn't fail to make me feel at home.

I was more tired than I thought. In no time, I fell into a deep slumber. I dreamed of my dark knight.

 **-MF &LE-**

When I woke up in the morning, the first thing I noticed the heavenly scent emitting from my pillow. It smelt like honey, lilac and sun. It was addictive.

I pressed my face into the cold pillow and breathed in its smell.

"Mmm…" I murmured.

My pillow shook.

"Did you just sniff me?" Asked an amused voice.

I sat up quickly. "Edward?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Were you hoping for someone else?" He asked, playfully narrowing his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and I laid my head against his chest. Once again his scent filled my senses. I inhaled it.

"You did it again." He said, laughing.

"Did what?"

"Sniffed me."

"Can't blame me. You smell amazing. It's mouthwatering" I mumbled, placing a kiss on his chest. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, I placed a few more kisses.

"That's a bit backward...Don't you think? I mean…I..'m the vamp….and you are huma…" he trailed off laughing breathlessly.

"Hmmm…" I continued kissing his chest. My hand traced patterns on his bare chest, as I placed more kisses around his jaw. His hands pulled me closer and roamed around my back and sides. I shivered in delight and made my way to his mouth.

He caught my hand as it moved down his stomach and I found myself alone in the bed.

I sat up and stared up at him, confused and frightened by the rejection. He was standing near the rocking chair. He was facing away from me, and his hands balled up, knuckles white.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively.

"I'd better make some breakfast for you." He murmured and grabbed his shirt off the rocking chair. I watched with stunned silence, as he disappeared, moving too fast for my weak human eyes to follow.

What had I done wrong? Why did he discard me so coldly? Didn't he want me anymore?

My vision was blurred by the traitorous tears. I sniffed.

"Isa?" I thought he was down the stairs.

So quickly that I wasn't even sure how it happened, I was in his arms, my face cradled between his shoulder and his hand, while his thumb stroked reassuringly against my cheek.

"I made you cry." He sounded troubled.

"You don't want me anymore?" I whispered my voice was full of hurt.

"You know that's not true." He murmured. "I want you. I want to kiss you. I want to show you how much I love, how much I want you. But I can't."

"Why not?"

He hesitated for a moment. "You know that we hunt animals, instead of animal." He said.

I was confused. "Yes. But what does this have anything to do with _that_?"

"We try. We try to live with animal blood and we are usually good at this. But humans are our natural prey, Isa." He swallowed audibly. "Sometime it is harder to resist the lure of human blood if we are too close to them. If I'm not careful I could ki….." He trailed off. But I understood what he meant. If he wasn't too careful he could kill me.

"But you will never hurt me. You love me too much to do that." I pointed out.

He was shaking his head before I finished. "You don't understand. You see, it's more than just thirst. The thirst is accompanied with physical pain, like white-hot branding iron is being shoved down my throat. If I let my guard down even for a moment and the pain might become too much to bear, I can hurt you."

"I'm causing you pain?" I gasped, horrified.

"It's not your fault, Isa. The pain is an inevitable part of this life. The pain and thirst never go away. We only learn to tolerate them over time." He tried to assure me.

It didn't help. The thought of Edward being in any kind of pain was intolerable.

He continued. "And if,somehow, I'm strong enough to control the bloodlust, there is another thing. My strength. I have to mind my actions every moment that we're together so that I don't hurt you. I could kill you quite easily, Isa, simply by accident. I can never allow myself to lose any type of control when I'm with you."

I shudder as I remembered how easily Edward had destroyed the poor trees. That wasn't gone unnoticed by Edward. He looked anxious.

"I'll try to make things as much easier as possible." I vowed. "I'm gonna behave from now on."

He smiled at me with a look I didn't entirely recognize – it was tender, but also awed and even exasperated.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Go get ready and I have a treat for you."

"What kind of treat?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said and walk out of the room, throwing a teasing smile toward me.

I swear, sometime, that boy planed surprises only to irritate me.

I shook my head and grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to bathroom.

 **-MF &LE-**

When I reached downstairs the house was filled with a heavenly smell. Waffles!

I all but ran to the kitchen.

"Are these for me?" I whispered, as I ogled my treat on the kitchen counter.

"No, they are for me. I was having a craving of waffles." He said with a straight face.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you, you should consult a doctor. You are showing every sign of pregnancy." I turned the table on him.

"Just eat, Isa" he said irritably.

I snickered and attacked my treat.

These waffles were just like the way I remembered them to be with extra chocolate chips and butter. I moaned.

"I thought you said you will try to make things easier for me?" Edward asked in an uncomfortable voice.

"Huh?"

"The sounds you are making aren't exactly helping me." He said, staring me with hooded eyes.

I flushed fifty shade of red when I realized what he meant. "Sorry." I muttered. "I'm eating waffle after so long. I missed it."

He muttered something under his breath which suspiciously sounded like _'lucky waffles'_ and concentrated on wrapping a sandwich in aluminum foil.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm packing your lunch."

I remembered that today we were going out. "Oh, that's right. Today you will show me how the sun affects you."

"Did you forget?" He asked incredulously.

"I was so happy at the moment that everything else kinda slipped from my mind." I admitted sheepishly.

He shook his head and focus on his work.

"Aren't you hungry….or thirst ….or whatever it is?" I asked.

"I'm always thirsty, Isa." He said. "However, we don't eat or drink every day like you humans. We only hunt once in a week. Sometime sooner or later if we want or need."

"Were you hunting this weekend?"

"Yes." He paused, deliberating. "Of course, I had been hunting almost every day. I'm taking every precaution I can."

I frowned. It wasn't fair that he had to make so many sacrifices while I had it so easy. I wished I could make this easier for you.

"I didn't want to leave." he continued. "But a big game is more helpful than the small creatures."

"Big game?" I asked.

"Predators taste better than herbivores."

"Predators!" I gasped.

When he spoke again his voice had a teasing quality to it. "Though I don't like fight with my food like Emmett does. Grizzly bears are his favourite."

"Grizzly bears?" I gasped again, and he snickered. "You know, bears are not in season," I added sternly, to hide my shock.

"If you read carefully, the laws only cover hunting with weapons," he informed me.

He watched my face with enjoyment as that slowly sank in.

I was bewildered. "How do you hunt without a weapon?"

"Oh, we have weapons." He flashed his bright teeth in a brief, threatening smile. I fought back a shiver before it could expose me and shoved a piece of waffle into my mouth. "Just not the kind they consider when writing hunting laws. If you remember a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett hunting."

I couldn't stop the next shiver that flashed down my spine. I stared at him, unnerved.

"Are you like a bear, too?" I asked in a low voice.

"More like the lion, or so they tell me," he said lightly. "Perhaps our preferences are indicative. I prefer mountain lion myself."

"Mountain lion. Right." But my mind was filled with opposing images that I couldn't merge together. "Is that something I might get to see?"

"Absolutely not!" His face turned even whiter than usual, and his eyes were suddenly furious. I leaned back, stunned and — though I'd never admit it to him — frightened by his reaction.

"That would be bad?" I asked when I could control my voice again.

He spoke from between clenched teeth. "Extremely."

"Because…?"

"When we hunt," he spoke slowly, unwillingly, "we give ourselves over to our senses… govern less with our minds. Especially our sense of smell. If you were anywhere near me when I lost control that way…"

I kept my expression firmly under control, expecting the swift flash of his eyes to judge my reaction that soon followed. My face gave nothing away.

"Eat." He instructed gently and focused on packing my lunch.

 **-MF &LE-**

I closed the door behind me and held his offered hand. I was surprised to find his car in Charlie's drive way.

"You have left?" I accused.

"Not really." He was puzzled.

"How did you get your car here?"

"Alice dropped it off after Charlie left."

Edward followed me around to my side and opened the door.

"Are you sure today the sun will come out?" I asked skeptically, as I stared at the sky. The storm had stopped, but it was still drizzly.

"Yes. The rain will stop in half an hour and the sun will come out at 11.05 am sharp." He said with confidence.

I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you being overconfident?"

"No, I'm not. Alice can predict weather thousand times more accurately than your average weatherman."

"Alice?" I was surprised…and a bit jealous. I didn't miss his affectionate expression when he spoke of her.

He pursed his lips, deliberating whether he should tell about her not. Finally he nodded, decided.

"Alice can see future." He stated.

That was unexpected. "See future? Like a fortune teller? With the crystal ball and tarot card and all that?"

He laughed. "No crystal ball or tarot card." He said after he got his laughter under control. "She gets visions. Visions of future. But they are very subjective. She cannot see a future until a decision was made. If a decision is changed then the future also changes."

"So we need to make a decision?" I asked, fascinated despite my qualms.

"Yes."

"Can you see future, too?"

"No, I can't see future." He said. "I have a gift of my own, though. I can read minds." He glanced at me to measure my reaction.

This time I couldn't hide my horror. "You have been reading my mind?! And you didn't feel the need to inform me?!"

"Calm down, Isa. I can't read your mind. I don't know why. But yours is the only mind that is closed to me. "

"What do you mean you can't read my mind? Is there something wrong with me? I'm a freak?!" This was worse than having him read my mind.

He laughed. "I can read minds and you think you're a freak?! You are absurd."

I ignored his jibe. "What the rest of Cullens can do?"

"Not all of us have a gift, Isa. There are only few vampires who have certain powers above and beyond the norm of our kind. And every gift is unique. In our family, except Alice and me, only Jasper possesses a gift. He can manipulate anyone's emotions."

"Really?" I was fascinated.

"Yes. For instant he can calm down a room of angry people. He can make you feel happy even when you are in grief. It can be very annoying at times, yet you won't feel annoyance until you are out of his influence."

"Are there a lot of… your kind?"

"No, not many. But most won't settle in any one place. Only those who drink from animal can stay with human for some measure of time. We have found only one coven in Alaska who gave up hunting humans."

 _For_ _some measure of time_?!

So he would leave after few years? I would follow him wherever he went.

"How would you know if one is animal drinker or human blood drinker?" I asked.

"Who feed on animals they have golden eyes and the others have red eyes."

Red eyes?! I shuddered.

 **-MF &LE-**

"We are here." Edward announced.

I looked around. We were near a trail.

"We are hiking?" I was panicked.

He was suddenly at my side, opening the door for me. He cradled my face between his hands and stroked my cheeks with his thumb.

"Don't worry. I will never let you fall." He whispered. His eyes were burning with an intensity that took my breath away.

And I knew he wasn't talking only about the hiking.

"I know." I whispered.

He held my hand as I got out of the car.

Alice was right. The rain has stopped and the air felt warm enough that I took off my jacket. I discreetly ogled him as he also took off his jacket. His white shirt was sleeveless, and he wore it unbuttoned, so that the smooth white skin of his throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of his chest. He was even much more beautiful than before. He was too perfect.

He grabbed the back pack and sling it on his back.

I took a step toward the trail when Edward stopped me.

"This way." He suggested, gesturing toward the forest. There was no trail.

Realizing my reluctance he said. "We won't get lost. I know where we are going."

"Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't trust you with the forest after our last camping adventure." I frowned.

He chuckled. "Trust me I can point direction better than a compass. Things have changed, Isa."

 _Don't I know?_ I thought and followed him.

"What are they like? The Cullens, I mean." I wondered.

Edward described their habits likes, dislikes and their personalities. It was clear from his reverent voice that he loved and respected them.

Well, almost all of them. I don't think he liked this Rosalie person very much.

I snorted when Edward described jasper as overprotective. "Look who is talking!"

Of course, it was the moment I had to slip. Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

He raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

"Nothing." I grumbled.

"How did they become vampires? I'm sure they weren't born as a vampire, since vampires can't…you know."

"Esme was the first person to be changed by Carlisle. She fell from a cliff. They brought straight to the hospital morgue, though, somehow, her heart was beating."

"Carlisle brought Rosalie to the family next. She was left to die after being rap…." He stopped his sentence in disgust. I was glad he didn't finish. Poor Rosalie. "It was only after two years that she found Emmett. She was hunting and found a bear about to finish him off. She carried him back to Carlisle, more than a hundred miles, afraid she wouldn't be able to do it herself. And they have been together ever since." For some reason he wrinkled his nose when he said 'they were together'.

"So you must be dying, then, to become…"

"No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do that to someone who had another choice." The respect was profound in his voice whenever he spoke of him.

"And Alice and Jasper?"

"Alice and Jasper are two very rare creatures." Edward wrapped one hand around my waist and jumped over the fallen tree. He landed lightly on his foot and put me down. "Alice doesn't remember anything from her human life. It was only her gift that guided her to feed on animals, because she knew she was going to be a part of the Cullens. Jasper belonged to another… family, a _very_ different kind of family. He became depressed, and he wandered on his own. Alice found him."

I deliberated whether I should ask this or not. I decided to push my luck. "And how did you become a vampire?"

He stopped walking. A few seconds passed before he took a deep breath and stared at the forest over my shoulder. "We were near the traffic when I knew that the break was not working. Our car was about to crash with the tank and Dad pushed me out of the car to save me. The car exploded right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything." He said in a dead voice. "I don't know for how long I lay there helplessly. When I gained my consciousness I was in unbearable pain. I thought I was placed in incinerator. I lay their paralyzed as the burn me. Then I started to hear voices – both mental and spoken. Soon I realized, from their conversation, what I have become." He swallowed audibly. I held his hand and squeezed it.

"At first, I was furious with Carlisle for this. But I couldn't be mad at him for longer when I understood that he only wanted to save my life. I knew from their mind that Carlisle, Esme and Alice were passing by the road when they hear my heart beat and smelled fresh blood. Carlisle came to enquire and found me. I had broken my spine and I was already in coma. He changed me when Alice told them that I had no chance of survival."

Air wheezed out of me when I realized just how close I was to lose him forever.

His head turned toward me. His eyes were clouded with deep sorrow. He raised our entwined hand to stroke my cheek.

"Please, don't cry." He pleaded.

I didn't know that I had been crying. I hastily whipped the tears. He stilled my hand and leaned down to kiss each tear drop away.

"These tears are priceless to me, Isa. Save them to invest when you are happy." He whispered against the corner of my mouth as he sucked the last drop of tear.

I leaned my head against his chest. He put his arms around me and pressed his face against my hair.

"We should start moving if we want to reach your place." I whispered after a moment.

"Right." He muttered and we started walking.

 **-MF &LE-**

After another hundred yards, I could see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I picked up the pace, my eagerness growing with every step. He let me lead now, following noiselessly.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round. Even in November, the meadow was filled with soft green grasses. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, and warm, gilded air.

I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought he'd be. I spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm. Finally I spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from my mind — the enigma of Edward and the sun, which he'd promised to illustrate for me today.

I took a step back toward him, my eyes alight with curiosity. His eyes were wary, reluctant. I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with my hand, taking another step back to him. He held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels.

Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.

Edward in the sunlight was shocking. His skin literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface.

I stared at him awestruck. Here in this meadow, sparkling in sunlight he appeared like an angle. He seemed more dreamlike than ever before. I needed to make sure he was real not a figment of my delusional mind.

I tentatively reached out and stroked his arm. "You are so….stunning." I couldn't find good enough adjective to describe him.

He relaxed. "It really doesn't freak you out?"

"Not really."

A breath-taking crooked smile graced his face. He was glorious. It was too much to bear.

We sat on the picnic blanket marveling at each other.

My stomach decided to make its presence known. It gave a low rumble.

I blushed. "Sorry."

"You are hungry." He smiled gently and set up my lunch.

I ate my sandwich, still staring his dazzling form. He silently played with my hair while I ate. Whenever our eyes meet he would give me a brilliant crooked smile and every time I needed to reminded myself how to breathe.

When I was done he set aside everything and nudged my face up.

I wanted to angle my head slightly and kiss him fully on mouth. But I promised to behave.

"I want try something." He whispered, moving his lips closer to mine.

"Wait." I hesitated, pulling away.

He looked at me in confusion and hurt.

"I'd rather you don't do this for me. I don't want to cause you anymore pain." I explained.

He smiled tenderly and raised his hand to stroke my cheek. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for _us_. I want to kiss you." He whispered. "Can I?"

"Yes." My voice trembled with anticipation.

He hesitated a bit before pressing his marble lips very softly against mine. Our lips touched for few more moment before he pulled back.

This kiss was so much different than the kisses we had shared before. It was careful, hesitant, and brief. But, this kiss felt more significant than any other kisses. Because I knew the sacrifices he was making and the pain he was enduring, yet the joy radiating from him was palpable.

"Wow" He exhaled loudly.

"It didn't hurt you too much, did it?" I asked worriedly.

"Hurt? Exactly opposite actually." He said. "And you?"

"It was great." I told him honestly.

Goofiest green adorned his godlike face. "Can we do this again?"

"Like I would ever say no." I teased.

He grinned and kissed me again. This time our lips moved slowly against each other. I balled my hands at my side to keep from doing something rash. But he wasn't having that. His hands trailed down my arms and pulled my hands up around his nape. I happily obliged by knotting my fingers in his hair. His hands trailed down my side only to rest on my waist. I took the chance to lick his bottom lip.

He pulled back sharply. He was as breathless as me.

"My teeth are coated in venom. It would hurt you." he explained.

"Sorry." I rasped out.

He nodded and kissed me again.

 **-MF &LE-**

The rest of afternoon was blissful. We talked, joked, laughed and kissed. And kissed some more.

I wished the day would never end. But I could see the light was fading, and I sighed.

"We have to go."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"It's getting clearer." I could hear a smile in his voice.

He took my shoulders and I looked into his face.

"Can I show you something?" he asked, sudden excitement flaring in his eyes.

"Show me what?"

"I'll show you how _I_ travel in the forest." He saw my expression. "Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to the car faster." His mouth twitched up into that crooked smile so beautiful my heart nearly stopped.

"Will you turn into a bat?" I asked warily.

He laughed, louder than I'd heard in ages. "Like I haven't heard _that_ one before!"

"Right, I'm sure you get that all the time."

"Come on, little coward, climb on my back."

I waited to see if he was kidding, but, apparently, he meant it.

"You do realize that it was the forest we are talking about not the sandy beach and I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack. I won't like it very much if you drop me and crack open my head." I warned him.

He rolled his eyes. "You are not afraid to kiss a vampire, but afraid to climb on his back."

He then proceeded to sling me onto his back, with very little effort on my part. It was like clinging to a stone.

And then he was running.

He streaked through the forest like a bullet, like a ghost. There was no sound, no evidence that his feet touched the earth. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort. But the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing us by inches.

I was too terrified to close my eyes, though the cool forest air whipped against my face and burned them.

And, for the first time in my life, I felt the dizzy faintness of motion sickness.

Then it was over. We'd hiked hours this morning to reach Edward's meadow, and now, in a matter of minutes, we were back to his car.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" His voice was high, excited.

He stood motionless, waiting for me to climb down. I tried, but my muscles wouldn't respond. My arms and legs stayed locked around him while my head spun uncomfortably.

"Isa?" he asked, anxious now.

"I think I need to lie down," I gasped.

"Oh, sorry." He waited for me, but I still couldn't move.

"I think I need help," I admitted.

He laughed quietly, and gently unloosened my stranglehold on his neck.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Dizzy, I think."

"Put your head between your knees."

I tried that, and it helped a little. I breathed in and out slowly, keeping my head very still. I felt him sitting beside me.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea," he mused.

I tried to be positive, but my voice was weak. "No, it was very interesting."

"Hah! You're as white as a ghost — no, you're as white as _me_!"

"I think I should have closed my eyes."

"Remember that next time."

"Next time!" I groaned.

He laughed, his mood still radiant.

"Show-off," I muttered.

* * *

 **AN-**

 **I know the last scene was a copycat, but I love this scene too much to edit or delete it. So what do you think? Good or bad?**

 **Please leave one or two reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

 **AN- I'm sorry for this late update. I have been busy with my collage assignment. And I think I should mention that my finals are in December, so I'm gonna be busy.**

* * *

 **OUTTAKE**

 **EPOV**

I didn't know what had happened after I had passed out. The next thing I knew that I was in an incinerator. I wanted to scream that I was alive, but I couldn't move my lips to speak. I tried to run but couldn't move my leg. I lay there helplessly as they burned me. I waited to die, for the pain come to an end. But I didn't die and the pain didn't end, instead it amplified.

After i didn't know how long of the never ending fire, I started to hear some voice. They seemed to arguing. Her voice was like an angle's but she was bitter. She was very upset about something.

"Really, Carlisle? Edward Masen? Do you even know what you did? He is from one of the well-known families. His photo is everywhere in TV, newspaper. What if anyone recognized him?" So she was upset about me. I wonder why? I didn't even know her.

She said something else, but I didn't care because at the moment the pain was doubled. My lower half, which somehow had been safe from the fire, started to burn.

But despite the pain I felt stronger; I could hear and think clearly.

I realized two things, first that I wasn't being burned; the fire was from inside my body. And there was a lot of voice and all of them talking about me – at the same time!

I wanted to scream to stop the fire and demand to tell me what they were doing to me. But the way they were talking it appeared that they knew I was in pain, yet they weren't doing anything. And I had a feeling this Carlisle person was responsible for my pain. I didn't trust them not to hurt me further. So I held still and heard what they were talking.

"I couldn't just let him die." A male voice –probably, Carlisle?–said quietly. _**It was too much — too horrible, too much waste.**_ So he wanted to save me?

"Of course you couldn't, Carlisle." A new female voice agreed. _**The poor kid! Must be in so much pain.**_ I feel she combed my hairs with her hand and a strange thing happened at the same time. I saw a very pale face, laying still that it resembled a marble statue. I realized with shock that it was my face. But it was wrong. I was seeing my face as others saw it. And my eyes were still closed!

"Thank you, Esme." _**I'm so lucky to have her.**_ Carlisle said. An unfamiliar woman with heart shaped face and caramel colored hair appeared in my mind.

What's wrong with me?

"People die all the time." _**He was better off dead, anyway.**_ The first female reminded them in a hard voice at the same time Carlisle spoke the last sentence.

What a bitch! I disliked her more with each word out of her mouth.

I heard two more footsteps. One's footstep was lighter than the others. How could I distinguish footsteps?

"Will you guys please shut up?! He is going to wake up in few minutes." A new tinkling voice scolded them. _**Ugh, Rosalie will never change!**_

I didn't know how but I knew that everyone turned to stare at them and I saw a pixie like girl with black hair and a tall blond boy were standing at the door way.

 _ **He is so still. That's very unusual. I can feel his pain and fear, and anger, yet he is so still.**_ The new blond boy spoke.

So they expected me to be in pain, and wanted to hear me scream? Well, they were going to be disappointed. I wasn't going to fulfill his wish.

"What are we going to do with him?" The male voice spoke. _**I have to make sure Alice stays away from him. Newborn are so volatile...**_

Carlisle sighed and spoke at the same time as the new guy said the last sentence. "That's up to him, of course. He may want to go his own way." _**I can't force him to follow my footsteps. It is his life.**_ Carlisle said.

I didn't know what he did to me. But he sounded like a decent guy.

"He won't. He will stay with us." _**I'm so excited! I'm gonna have a new brother!**_

 _I saw the pixie girl who must be Alice and me sitting in front of a white house and talking. I saw myself smiling and kissing her forehead affectionately._

How did she do this? It was like watching a movie.

I heard a swish of wind and then a booming voice asked. "Cool! Hay, pixie! Do you think he will like wrestling? I want to play with someone who doesn't cheat like our Emo Jazzy." The guy with brown hair and dimples said about some of his idea for wrestling matches with me. Once again I got the strange feeling of watching a video instead of hearing.

Weird!

 _ **He can be so immature.**_ "Don't call me Pixie!"

 _ **Emmett will be Emmett.**_ "Don't call me Emo Jazzy!"

Alice and the second blond male hissed at the same time. I mean literally hissed like a snake!

I was baffled, but I couldn't pay attention to them much longer. The fire in my body started to fade and concentrated at my heart.

"It's time!" Alice announced excitedly.

I felt my heart trying to burst out of my chest. My heart started to beat faster and faster and faster! Then it stopped beating altogether.

For a moment I was relived the pain had stopped and I was finally dead. But I become aware that I wasn't dead, that I could still hear them and they were still talking at once, over each other. It was hurting my head!

And, I could see my face from five viewpoints. They were all watching me cautiously. Emmett and Emo Jazzy – whose name was actually Jasper – were standing in front of others protectively.

 _ **Why didn't he wake up? Have I done something wrong? He looks normal though, except that he is very still. Then absolutely stillness is norm of our kind. I hope he is alright.**_

 _ **I wonder why he hasn't opened his eyes. Is he alright? My poor child!**_

 _ **Ugh, this is so stupid and reckless. Don't we have enough trouble that they want to add this on top of that?**_

 _ **Come on! Wake up, bro! It will be so much fun to have someone in the family who is not an Emo like Jazzy.**_

 _ **Why does he look so upset when wake up? Can vampires have headache?**_

 _ **I just hope Alice won't rush to him when he wakes up. I can feel her excitement and love for him. It will upset her if I hurt him. But if he tries to hurt her I have to hurt him to stop him.**_

When their constant chattering made me feel like my head was going to burst at any moment, I sat up quickly – too quickly. "Could you just shut up, please? Do you all have to talk at once?" I groaned, covering my ears, but it didn't help.

 _ **But no one had said anything.**_ Emmett said.

"What do mean no one said anything? You all have been killing my head for hours. And how did you talk without moving you lips?"

His eyes widened. _**How did he know?**_ "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You did it, again." I accused.

 _ **I'm sure no one has said anything. Can it be? Can he be a mind reader?**_ Carlisle said.

"What do you mean by mind reader? I'm not some freak. What have you done to me?!"

Emmett guffawed. _**We are the very definition of a freak, bro.**_

I whirled around and in front of him, before I could blink. I was shocked by my speed, but I had more pressing matter in my mind. "What do you mean?"

"I….uh…" _**damn it! A psychic and an Emo wasn't enough, now we have a mind reader?**_ I saw this time he hadn't opened his lips and I knew that they were telling the truth, somehow I could read minds.

But that was not what made me take a step back and close my eyes in horror.

It was my own eyes that I saw in his mind. My eyes terrified me. They were red! The eyes of a monster!

"No!" My hand flew to my throat in horror. But that only helped to amplify the horror. The place where my heart beat was supposed to be there was nothing but silence.

At the moment something else caught my attention. My locket.

Isa!

She was waiting for me. I had to go to her. I would deal with this crap later. As soon as my mind decided this I was at the door.

"Wait!" several voices cried out but it was too late. I had already pulled the door off its hinges.

I stared at the door in horror. What had I turned into?

"What have you done to me?" I asked the blond named Carlisle, terrified.

 _ **How am I going to say that he is a vampire?**_ He said…. or thought?

"I'm not a vampire! Vampires are not real!" I growl! I mean it was literally a growl! I was shocked by the horrifying sound come out of my throat.

They all were wary, instantly.

 _ **The mind reading thing is going to need some getting used to.**_ "But, apparently, vampires are real. We all are vampires." Carlisle replied, carefully.

"No!" No! It wasn't possible. It was just a nightmare. It had to be!

But my red eyes, inhuman speed and strength screamed that it was real.

"I need to get out here! I need to go my home!"

"You can't go home. You have died for this world." Carlisle said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't say anything just handed me a newspaper. It was today's newspaper.

There in the front page written in the bold letters. END OF MASEN FAMILY.

"No!" broken tearless sob escaped me and I fell to knee.

Mom! Dad!

Today is their – and mine – funeral.

There was another article about Isa. She was the heiress of our family. But I knew she didn't care about money. It would kill her losing all of us. I had to go back to her.

"I don't care about anything. I had to go back. I had to go back to my Isa." I said mostly to myself.

"I don't think it's a good idea. You will hurt her." Jasper said.

"I'll never hurt my Isa!" I glared him. How dare he!

"Not intentionally. But as a newborn your bloodlust is uncontrolled. You might …hurt her unintentionally." Jasper said warily.

"Bloodlust! I'm not drinking blood." I growled.

"You will. You can't control your thirst."

"I won't kill anybody. I'm not a killer!"

"You don't have to. We drink from animals." Carlisle assured me.

That's a bit relief, I guess. "Then why can't I go back to my Isa?"

"Because, even though, we drink from animals, human blood is still very tempting to us. Especially for a newborn like you. And you don't want to hurt her, do you?"

Of course not! I didn't want to hurt her and I was dangerous, a monster. So I had to stay away from her.

"My parents were dead. I can't even see my Isa. What was the point of me staying alive? Why didn't you let me die?" I asked.

I saw Alice tried to come toward me but Jasper restrained her.

"I'll be fine, Jasper." _**Edward will never hurt me. He loves me. Or, he will anyway.**_

I stiffened at the word 'love'. Then I remembered her happiness about having a new brother. So she must have meant brotherly love.

"Can I speak to him alone?" Alice asked everyone.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I don't…." Jasper protested.

"I'll be fine, Jasper." she repeated irritably. _**I hate it when people question me. I would know the future better than them.**_

So she can see future? What's next? Big foot? Werewolf? Witches or wizard?

Everyone looked at her and then me warily and left the room. Jasper left in the last, but not before throwing a glare toward me. Everyone was in the next room. I could still hear their mind and they could still hear us. Apparently, vampires had supper senses too.

"I don't think your boyfriend like me?" I told her. I was – despite everything – a little curious.

"He is just very protective of me. It's nothing personal. And he is my husband."

"Aren't you a bit young to have a husband?" I asked in surprise. She couldn't be more than 12 year old.

"Not really. I'm over a century old."

First I thought she was joking. But her serious expression told me otherwise.

"You don't look hundred." I choked out.

"Vampires don't age…..or die."

Anyone else, probably, would have been thrilled. To me it was the most devastating news so far. I had to endure century after century without her?

She must have noticed my pained expression. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. Sorry won't change anything.

But I couldn't blame them, either. Carlisle only wanted to save my life and from what I have seen in his mind, he was feeling guilty.

"Do you know that Carlisle is a doctor?" she asked suddenly.

"No." I said. "But that mean he has to be exposed to the human and blood."

"Exactly." She nodded, seemingly pleased. "He practiced and now he is immune to human blood. If you can do that then you can see your Isa again."

"Really?"

"Yes"

I was happy with the news. I would do anything I had to see her again. My happiness died, as I consider her words. "I can only see her from distance, no? It's never going to be same as before, is it?"

"Unfortunately, no." She said sadly. "Unless, you change her."

"I would never do that to my Isa. I'm not going to turn her into a monster." I growled.

Everyone was alert instantly. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't want them to think I was going to hurt Alice.

"Calm down! It was just a suggestion." She held up her hands. "But look at the bright side. If you can control your blood lust you will be able to watch after her."

I could see her point. Isa was all I was left with. If I was strong enough to resist human blood then I could look after my Isa. I could protect her. It was the least I could do for her…..and for me.

 **-MF &LE-**

I gazed at the kids running around the streets asking for treat. Some naughty kids were pranks on the neighborhood. Everyone was busy celebrating Halloween. I wonder what _she_ was doing.

Currently, I was in Alaska, with the Denalis. After the summer vacation, Cullens had gone back to Forks, to play their charade. Only Rosalie and Emmett stayed behind, since they were pretending to be in collage.

My phone vibrated, indicating an incoming call. I checked the caller id. It was Emmett.

"Hello." I answered it.

"Edward, come home, soon. We have a good news." He said enthusiastically.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked indifferently. I highly doubt there was anything that could make me happy.

"Oh, just come home, Mr. Grumpy." He said and hung up.

I sighed, annoyed and ran toward their home. It better be something important!

I was not eager to go back to house. Tanya would be there and I wasn't exactly in mood to hear her lewd thoughts about me or previous glory as a succubus. Not to mention that Rosalie would be there to insult me with every word and every thought of hers. We weren't exactly in friendly term since the first day and now she absolutely hated me when I unintentionally heard her thoughts about her past. She didn't understand it that I couldn't exactly turn off the mind reading thing.

"Hello Edward. How was it?" Eleazar greeted me outside.

I liked Eleazar. He was a polite person and helped me a lot to control my thirst and my strength.

He wasn't asking how I liked Alaska. He was asking about my thirst. "Tolerable. It's getting easier to ignore."

 _ **Unbelievable.**_ "We are so proud of you." He said patting my back.

I tried to return his smile. But I probably end up grimacing.

"Edward!" Tanya almost sang my name and hugged me. I tried not to flinch.

"Hello, Tanya." I pried her off me as gently as I could.

Everyone tried to hide their amusement.

"Why did you call me, Emmett?" I asked.

 _ **Oh, yes I forgot.**_ "We are going to Forks, bro."

"We?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, we. You are also coming with us. Carlisle has already enrolled you in Forks high school. You will continue your study there. Alice says you are perfectly fine to be around humans. What do you say?" He said excitedly.

"I'm perfectly fine with the plan." _especially, if I get to escape Tanya's constant seduction._

"Cool. We are going back in two weeks."

They all discussed the travel plan. Tanya was not happy with the news and pouting because I didn't refused to go leave her. I rolled my eyes.

I headed to my room.

I didn't know why but I felt a strange stirring inside me. It was not the despairs, pain and anger I had been feeling for last five months. It was different, something like hope. Why was I feeling this? It couldn't be because I didn't have to tolerate Tanya's flirting. Was it because I was going to somewhere which was an important part of her life?

* * *

 **AN- The next chapter was almost finished and I'll update it in two days.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. SM does that.**

 **CHAPTER 15**

* * *

 **EPOV**

My mind was still reeling from the events of the day as I watched Isa peacefully slept in my arm. My fingers continued their slow rhythm in her hair as I started softly singing to her again. She was so warm, so beautiful, I felt like my silent heart was going to suddenly start beating again.

A huge grin spread across my face as I realized all the barriers were gone now. I'd been afraid to touch her for so long; worried I might hurt her. But, now, I knew I was strong enough. Amazing as it was to think about the possibility, this could be our new normal. I could hold Bella's hand, hug her, and ruffle her hair.

Kiss her...

Then, just when I thought the night couldn't get any more perfect, I heard her speak the words I'd been longing to hear.

"I love you," she breathed, and I felt my own breath catch.

I marveled at her words, and then whispered, "I love you, too, Isa. I'm always going to love you."

"Mmmm..."

It was the greatest moment of my entire existence.

After a few minutes of silence, her breathing changed and I knew the dream was over. She was very still and her grip on me had loosened. Hoping I wouldn't wake her, I brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her lightly on her forehead. I let my lips linger for a few seconds while breathing in all of her exquisite scent. Then I kissed her beautiful closed eyes and told her again how much I loved her.

I hoped it would soothe her long enough for me to make a quick run home. As much as it hurt to think about leaving her, even for a few minutes, I thought it would be a good idea to check in with the Cullens. Although I was confident Alice would have assured them things had gone well, I figured I owed it to them to tell them in person. Well, really I was only concerned with telling Carlisle and Esme. The rest of them could think whatever they wanted to think.

Either way, changing clothes seemed like a good idea as well.

Certain she'd drifted into the dreamless portion of her sleep, I kissed her hair one more time and climbed carefully out of bed. Surprisingly, I felt just a bit colder as soon as our bodies weren't pressed together anymore. Eager to get back to her before she noticed I was gone, I decided to make it a very quick run.

I flew soundlessly through the trees, hurrying even for me. When I got home, they were waiting for me, like I knew they'd be.

 _ **Where've you been all night?**_ Emmett thought the second I walked through the door.

I eyed him with a look that clearly said, _everything is fine but please don't make me go into details_.

Refusing to let it go, he spoke aloud. "Seriously, man. We've all been worried. What happened today?"

"Yeah, how did your big day with the human go?" Rosalie chimed in sarcastically. "Did you actually manage _not_ to kill her?"

"What's it to you?" I snapped, really wishing I could have just talked to Carlisle and everyone else had stayed out of it.

However, Alice was already flitting down the stairs to join us. Jasper, Esme and Carlisle followed her.

"Of course he didn't kill her, Rose. I told you, he loves her." Alice said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as her mind launched into a steady stream of insulting thoughts about me. And Isa. Then me and Isa together.

Esme smiled tenderly at me, and walked over to hug me. I willingly hugged her back.

"I knew everything would go well." She was thrilled.

"Thank you." I said.

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Edward."

"Thanks."

"Jasper, did you hear that? Everything went well." Emmett said gleefully.

"Yeah, yeah." Jasper grumbled and handed him a bundle of cash.

"You were betting even on _this_?" Esme asked in disbelief. "I thought you two would be more sympathetic than to bet on your brother's life."

They both had the decency look ashamed. "I am sorry." they both said at the same time.

Esme shook her head. _**What am I going to do with these two?**_

Carlisle turned to me. "We are thinking that maybe you should bring her home."

I wasn't so sure about brining Isa in the house of the vampires – especially with Rosalie's temper and jasper's lack of self-control. And Emmett's inappropriate jokes.

However, Rosalie had already exploded.

"What?! A _human_ in our home?! Carlisle, we cannot allow that human in our house!"

"Rosalie, she is not just any human. Edward loved her and that make her a part of our family." Carlisle told her.

"Whatever!" She angrily stalked toward the garage. _**I hate her! That bitch is taking over my life.**_

I growled after her.

"Relax," Emmett warned. "She already upset enough no need to make it worse." _**By the way, I want meet my new sister, too. Just don't tell this to Rose.**_

I nodded, then looked at Esme and Carlisle. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want to upset her."

"Everyone will be on their best behavior." _**I'll make sure of it.**_ She gave pointed look the Emmett and Jasper.

I was doubtful, but I could hear that they were really excited to meet her. Even Jasper was. And I didn't want to hurt their feeling by indicating that I didn't trust them.

"I'll ask her." I finally answered.

"And she will say yes!" Alice squealed loudly, startling all of us.

"Jeez, Shorty! What's with all this screaming today?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Which reminded me. Edward, you have to tell me exactly what you were doing today that made Alice scream our ear off." Jasper asked.

"Jazz, I didn't scream your ear off. You ears are perfectly fine." Alice pouted.

"Yes, you did." Emmett quipped. "I swear, for few seconds I couldn't hear anything either."

Alice huffed and rolled her eyes.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Alice.

She opened her mind and showed me what they were talking about. And I was glad I couldn't blush anymore, otherwise I would have put Isa in shame.

"COME ON! Tell us." Emmett yelled impatiently.

"It's nothing." I mumbled.

"Really?" Jasper asked. "But it doesn't _feel_ like nothing?"

Of course, Jasper could already feel my embarrassment. _**Why are you so embarrassed?**_

"What are you not telling us?" Emmett asked excitedly. _**This must be something interesting.**_

"Fine! I kissed Isa, happy now?"

They all stared me like I spoke Hebrew language.

"Did he say that he kissed Isa., a human?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"I think yes." Jasper replied with equal amount of shock.

And Emmett doubled over in laughter.

"Well, done bro!" he chimed in between his laughter. "About time somebody score around here."

"And I thought I have problem controlling myself." Jasper threw in his two cent.

I gritted my teeth. "We only kissed."

"Aww, don't be embarrassed. I think it's a good idea. Maybe you will be less grumpy if you get some regularly." Emmett cooed mockingly. And I snapped.

I lunged at him and knocked him to the floor.

"Why so _touchy_?" he smirked and Alice giggled.

"Boys!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry." I muttered and flew to my room before they made anymore comments.

I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I deliberated whether I should go out the front door or jumped out of my window. I could still hear the jokes downstairs. And that decided it for me.

 **-MF &LE-**

I was thrilled to see that Isa was in exactly the same position as when I left. I couldn't stand the thought of her waking up and wondering where I had gone, if I had broken my promise so soon and left her. She was still and quiet, her arm stretched lazily over the place I had been, so I climbed back on the bed and scooted close to her.

She sighed and snuggled in toward me until her head once again found my chest. She took a deep breath then her fingers tightened, gripping my shirt and I smiled in the darkness at her. A part of me wished she would wake up so I could hear her voice again, or that she would find me in another one of her dreams. Still, I was content to just... _be_ with her, and that was the strangest and most wonderful feeling.

As night slowly came to an end and I saw the beginnings of the sunrise through her window. It was cloudy of course, Alice had only predicted one day of sun for our lovely little town, yet the light was bright enough to make Isa stir. She turned over onto her back and threw her arms across her eyes like she was trying to hang onto the last bit of night. After a few minutes she let out a groan and flipped onto her side, away from me and into the wall. I laughed under my breath as she fought off the morning, half conscious and completely unaware of my presence.

 _Hmm, maybe she need some help waking up._

I silently slipped under the blanket and wrapped my hand around my Isa. I leaned over and brushed her hair back and lightly kissed her below her ear. It was the softest little patch of skin and I wished for a second I could taste it on my tongue

I grinned when she breathed my name, but her eyes were still closed. Determined to make her wide-awake, I lowered my face slowly to hers and let my lips trace her jawline. Gently my mouth caressed her from her ear to her chin, over and over until both of our breathing had sped up. When I looked at her again, her eyes were wide and excited.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I murmured and I pressed my lips to each of her soft eyelids.

"Mmmm…a good morning, indeed." She mumbled, throwing her hands around my neck.

I chuckled lightly and kissed tip of her nose. "This is different." I murmured.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Usual you wake up before me." I explained.

She rolled her eyes. "I would have wake up first, if you had slept last night."

"True" I chuckled and combed her hair with my finger.

"You are going to get out of bed, or not?"

"No." She muttered into my chest.

I sighed and decided to get this over with. "Do you have any plan for today?"

"If this is your idea to get me out of bed, it's not going to work. I'm happy to stay here the whole day." She said nuzzling my throat.

I laughed. "I'm more than willing to stay here with you, too. But, seriously, do you have any plan for today?"

She looked up my face. "No, I have no plan. Why? Do you have any?"

"What would you say meeting the Cullens?"

She gulped audibly, nervousness painted allover her face. I smiled. Not that I wanted her to be afraid. Still, it was nice to know she valued her life at least minutely.

"Are you afraid?" I asked, seeing it and just wishing she would admit it already.

"Yes."

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe." I assured her, satisfied that finally she showed a normal reaction.

"I'm not afraid of _them_." She clarified. "I'm afraid that they wouldn't like me."

 _Why am I not surprised?_

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Don't worry. They will love you. Especially Esme and Alice."

"Okay." She nodded, but she didn't look convinced.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't want to. This is your choice."

"No!" She sat up. "I mean yes. I want to meet them."

"Are you sure?"

"100%."

I examined her face to see if she was lying to make me happy. I couldn't find any sign.

"If that's what you want." I finally said.

"I do." She said and tried to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed. I'm not meeting them in my pjs."

"Why? What's wrong with it? You look just fine." I asked innocently.

She just rolled her eyes and darted out of room.

 **-MF &LE-**

 **BPOV**

I fidgeted nervously in passenger seat of my truck, not paying much attention to where we were going. To say I was nervous would be the underestimate of the century. I was afraid that they wouldn't approve me. I knew Edward would never choose them over me. However, I also knew that they had become an important part of his life and I didn't want him to lose them because of me.

"We are here." Edward announced.

We were in front of a big white house. It was beautiful with its timeless features.

"Wow. It's…beautiful." I breathed.

He chuckled. "Esme said 'thank you'."

Right, vampire hearing. I blushed and smoothed my dress and hair nervously.

"You look perfect." He took my hand. "Ready?"

"Not really. Let's go." I muttered.

He let go of my hand and in a moment he was opening the door for me.

Edward led me inside the house. Inside was, surprisingly, very open, light and large. Dr. Cullen and his wife waiting were waiting to greet us at left side of door.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Isa." Edward introduced us.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to take his hand.

"Thank you." I told him fervently.

He looked surprised. "For what?"

"For saving him. For everything you and your family had done for him. I'll be forever in debt to you."

It took him a few moments to speak again. "No need to thank me. I only did what I thought was the right thing to do."

Esme smiled and stepped forward – looking a bit amazed. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"I'm glad to meet you, too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme."

"Esme." I grinned. My sudden confidence surprised me.

"Shall we meet others?" Edward suggested.

"Hell, yes!" A booming voice answered.

I was startled. Alice and Jasper along with another boy and girl were standing near the staircase. I hadn't noticed them before.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded one of the boys. Actually, he didn't resemble a boy. But his goofy smile with dimples made him appear childish.

"Sorry, Mom." He grinned innocently.

Esme shook her head– but I could see the small smile playing on her lips.

Suddenly, a black and white blur attacked and almost squeezed the life out of me.

"Alice!" Edward hissed.

She let me go and smiled excitedly. "Hi, Bella. I'm Alice, by the way. But you know that already."

"Uh, hi." I was shocked…and a bit nervous. At least, she looked friendly.

"I'm so glad that you know about us. Now, we can be friends without any secret getting between us." Alice said excitedly.

I was shocked with the revelation, but I was also very pleased that she seemed to approve of me so entirely.

Jasper wrapped a hand around her waist, but it looked like he was trying to restrain her. He glanced at me, raising one eyebrow.

"Isa, Jasper, Alice, Emmett...and Rosalie." Edward introduced us, a bit sourly. All the while he kept glaring Alice.

Alice pretended like she didn't notice.

"Hi, Isa!" Emmett said enthusiastically. And, Jasper gave me a nod and small smile. And Rosalie...well... She didn't even pretend to be polite, instead she glared me.

"Um, hi." I replied nervously. "And, it's Bella."

"Bella? I thought your name is Isa?" Emmett asked and then he got a mischievous look. "Is it a nickname? Aww, Eddie you are so cute." He said in a girlie voice, batting his eyelashes and all that.

Alice and I giggled. Jasper and Esme and Carlisle chuckled. Even Rosalie smiled….just a tiny smile.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward grumbled and gave me a dirty look.

I turned my head to hide my smile. My eyes landed on the beautiful instrument on the platform by the door. I hadn't watched Edward play in ages.

Esme noticed my preoccupation.

"Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

"Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?" I asked Edward.

He shook his head.

"Why? Does Edward play?" Esme asked, surprised.

"Yes. Didn't you know he is musical?"

"No." she glared him.

He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Well, play for us." She encouraged.

"I'd like to hear you play, too" I said.

"It's settled then." She pushed him toward the piano. He pulled me along, sitting me on the bench beside him.

"Which one?" He asked.

I wanted to hear Aunt Elizabeth's song. But I knew that would make him sad. "My lullaby."

He smiled and turned to the keys.

Soon the room was filled with sweet melody. In the beginning the music was simple, sweet and beautiful, which, I knew, was my lullaby. Then something changed in the notes. The song drifted into a melancholy note, slower and lower . A solemn tone which then transform into something raw. At that moment I could feel everything. The pain, the anger, the frustration, everything. The notes changed again. This time, it more complex and luxuriant and much sweeter than the beginning.

I couldn't speak.

The song, our song, drifted to an end. The last note hovered poignantly in the silence.

"Thank you," I murmured. I realized there were tears in my eyes.

He raised one hand and wiped my tears. But our eyes held.

We were startled by applause.

I remembered that we were not alone. I blushed, embarrassed for the emotional breakdown in front of them.

"I have never heard something this beautiful" Carlisle commented in awe. "You wrote this?"

"Yes." Edward replied.

"You are probably the best piano player. No, you are _definitely_ the best piano player." Alice stated.

Everyone murmured their consent. Almost everyone. Rosalie just huffed and rolled her eyes.

I smiled proudly.

"So, _Bella,_ is there anything else that we don't know about Edward?" Emmett asked mischievously. He obviously wanted something to tease Edward.

"Edward is also an artist. He loves to draw and paint. And he loves cars." I told them.

"Cars?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. He loves cars. He even wants to be a mechanical engineer." I was surprised at their surprise. I thought it was obvious.

"Isa, do you want to see the house?" Edward asked hurriedly. It looked like he was trying to change topic.

I stared at him suspiciously. He just gave me an innocent smile.

"Sure." I replied, my eyes wandering around the spacious room.

"No coffins, no piled skulls in the corners; I don't even think we have cobwebs… what a disappointment this must be for you," he continued slyly.

"It's good thing that you don't have to sleep in a coffin. I don't think you could do that. I mean, you often fall out of a king-size bed, for god's sake." I settled the score.

"What? You fall out of bed? Often?" Emmett asked, looking like he won a lottery.

"This is none of your business, Emmett." Edward groused.

"It's true then! I'm going to love this girl." Emmett guffawed.

"You should have been there when she asked him if he was pregnant." Jasper snickered.

"What?! No way!" Emmett said in disbelief. "I can't believe I missed that."

I pretty much resembled a tomato by then. Edward glared at me.

"Sorry." I mouthed.

He just sighed.

"Enough humor at my expense. Let's go." he grabbed my hand and walked toward the staircase.

"Oh, Edward!" Emmett called out. And Edward pretended like he didn't hear anything. "Remember to use protection…we don't want you to get pregnant." He finished.

Edward stopped walking and grounded his teeth while everyone else laughed. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something which suspiciously sounded like _'Isa is here. Don't do anything stupid'_ .

I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cry.

"Let's go." He muttered and almost dragged me up the stairs.

"I'm sorry." I apologized when we were out of their eyesight.

He sighed. "It's not your fault. That's Emmett. He would have found something else to tease us."

"Emmett and Rosalie's room." He gestured to the first door.

"Emmett and Rosalie shared a room?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." He looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds before saying . "They are also married."

"Married?!" I gasped.

He nodded. "Like Alice and Jasper."

"How come I have never heard about this? I'm sure it would have been a big topic of gossip in this town." I wondered aloud.

"They are Cullens, Isa." He said like that would explain everything. In a way, it did.

He pointed out Carlisle's office, and Alice's room. He would have continued, but I stopped dead at the end of the hall, staring incredulously at the ornament hanging on the wall above my head. Edward chuckled at my bewildered expression.

"You can laugh," he said. "It _is_ sort of ironic."

I didn't laugh. My hand raised automatically, one finger extended as if to touch the large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter tone of the wall. I didn't touch it, though I was curious if the aged wood would feel as silky as it looked.

"It must be very old." I guessed.

"Early sixteen-thirties, more or less. It belonged to Carlisle's father."

"He collected antiques?" I suggested doubtfully.

"No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

I wasn't sure if my face betrayed the shock I was feeling. The silence stretched on as I tried to wrap my head around the concept of so many years.

"Are you all right?" He sounded worried.

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked quietly, ignoring his question, still staring up.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday," Edward said.

I was shocked. "He doesn't look that old."

"Vampires can't age." He clarified.

I stared at him in horror. "You. Are. Not. Aging?"

"No" He answered. Now, he positively looked worried.

I turned my head toward the cross, away from his eyes.

"You have never told me how Carlisle become a…vampire." I asked mostly to distract him from his scrutiny.

He watched me carefully as he spoke. "Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties…"

He then told me how a vampire had bitten him when he was hunting vampires. How he tried to kill himself when he realized what he had become, but didn't succeed. His discovery to survive with animal blood. I found out that vampire didn't need to breath. He told me Carlisle's time with The Volturi, the vampire royal family. He showed me paintings of London in sixteen-forties and Volturi coven which were placed in Carlisle's study. Carlisle and Esme's first meeting while she was still human.

"….when he found Esme in the hospital he decided to change her. So, that's it." He finished.

We'd come to a stop in front of the last door in the hall.

"My room," he informed me, opening it and pulling me through.

His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade. He didn't have much furniture or decorations. A table and chair at the corner and a small stock of books. There was no bed, only a wide and inviting black leather sofa.

I turned, and he was looking at me with a peculiar expression in his eyes.

"What is it?" I whispered, touching his frozen face.

His face softened under my hand, and he sighed. "I keep waiting for it to happen."

"For what to happen?"

"I know that at some point, something I tell you or something you see is going to be too much. And then you'll run away from me, screaming as you go." He smiled half a smile, but his eyes were serious. "I won't stop you. I want this to happen, because I want you to be safe. And yet, I want to be with you. The two desires are impossible to reconcile…" He trailed off, staring at my face.

"I'm not running anywhere," I promised.

"We'll see," he said, smiling again.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually," I lied casually.

He stopped, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wide, wicked smile.

"You _really_ shouldn't have said that," he chuckled.

He growled, a low sound in the back of his throat; his lips curled back over his perfect teeth. His body shifted suddenly, half-crouched, tensed like a lion about to pounce.

I backed away from him, glaring.

"You wouldn't."

I didn't see him leap at me — it was much too fast. I only found myself suddenly airborne, and then we crashed onto the sofa, knocking it into the wall. All the while, his arms formed an iron cage of protection around me — I was barely jostled. But I still was gasping as I tried to right myself.

He wasn't having that. He curled me into a ball against his chest, holding me more securely than iron chains. I glared at him in alarm, but he seemed well in control, his jaw relaxed as he grinned, his eyes bright only with humor.

"You were saying?" he growled playfully.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," I said, my sarcasm marred a bit by my breathless voice.

"Much better," he approved.

"Um." I struggled. "Can I get up now?"

He just laughed.

"Can we come in?" a soft voice sounded from the hall.

I struggled to free myself, but Edward merely readjusted me so that I was somewhat more conventionally seated on his lap.

"Go ahead." Edward said, still chuckling quietly.

Alice danced to the center of the room and sat on the floor and Jasper however stood at the doorway. His expression was a bit shocked.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice announced.

I stiffened for an instant, until I realized Edward was grinning — whether at her comment or my response. I couldn't tell.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," he replied, his arms holding me recklessly close.

"Actually, I'm here to speak to Bella." Alice declared. "Do you want to go shopping in Seattle this weekend?"

She looked so hopeful that I immediately responded. "Sure, Alice."

"Really?!" She squealed and her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?" Edward responded, surprised.

"Yes, really. I desperately need some nice clothes." I explained, remembering this morning when I couldn't find something nice to wear.

"Yay." She cheered and bounced forward to kiss my cheek. I blushed.

"Let's go Jazz." She darted to the door. Jasper still looked as shocked as before and gave me a tiny smile before leaving the room. He inconspicuously closed the door behind them.

"She really loves you, you know." Edward said softly.

"Who? Alice?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And, Jasper? I don't think he likes me." I demanded.

"That's not true. Jasper is just surprised."

"Why?"

"You know it is difficult for us to be this close with a human. He is just surprised that I can be this close to you. He was also shocked how comfortable you are with us." He clarified.

"Oh." I muttered. "And Rosalie?"

He sighed deeply. "Rosalie struggles the most with… with what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth. And she's a little jealous."

" _Rosalie_ is jealous of _me_?" I asked incredulously. I tried to imagine a universe in which someone as breathtaking as Rosalie would have any possible reason to feel jealous of someone like me.

"You're human." He shrugged. "She wishes that she were, too."

* * *

 **AN-**

 **Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter and this story.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. SM does that.**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **BPOV**

After we return from the Cullens, I decided to talk with my mom to wish her a belated thanksgiving. Edward, like the sweetest boyfriend he was, silently sat beside me while my mom explained the minute details of her trip.

Mom told me after this trip she and Phil were going to Italy. There they would celebrate Christmas and New Year. She asked me to come with them.

"Er, thanks, but no thanks. You go ahead and have fun with Phil." _I'd rather not be a third wheel._

"Are you sure honey? I don't want you to be alone in Christmas." The guilty was visible in her voice.

"I won't be alone. I have Charlie and my Ed… my friend with me." I caught myself in the last moment.

"Friend?" she perked up instantly. "You have made new friends? How come you never write anything about them?"

"Because you have never asked?" I meant to make a statement but it come out as a question.

She made a disgruntle noise. "Now, tell me everything about them."

"He is…"

"He?!" My mom squealed suddenly.

I was startled. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"You met a boy?!"

"It's not like that, mom. He is just a friend." I repeated the lie I have been repeating the whole week.

"What's his name?" she asked ignoring what I had said.

I glanced at Edward, panicked. He nodded as if to say 'go ahead'.

"Ed...Edward… Cullen." I replied hesitantly.

"Edward? Cullen?" Mom asked. I could hear the worry and confusion in her voice.

"Yes, Edward Cullen. He is Dr. Carlisle Cullen's nephew."

"His cousin Alice is also my friend and, another girl. Angela , she is also a good friend of mine." I said when mom didn't reply instantly.

"You sound like you are really happy." Mom whispered. I wasn't sure if she meant me to hear that or not. I didn't say anything.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Bella. Be careful. And be happy."

"Okay. Bye, mom." I whispered.

"Bye, Bella."

I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt out of my head. I hated lying. I reminded myself that it was necessary.

Cold hand rubbed my back. I sighed and open my eyes. He was staring at me with sympathy and concern.

"I'm fine. I just hate lying."

"I know." He whispered and he hugged me to his chest.

"It's getting late. I need to make dinner." I told him after few moments.

He nodded and followed me into the kitchen. He hang around until it was time for Charlie to return , then he left promising me he would be back when _'Charlie is snoring'._ His wards not mine.

I was reading Wuthering Height to kill some time when I heard the roar of a familiar engine followed by Charlie's cruiser.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Hey, Dad, was that my truck I heard?"

"Yes." He replied, as he hung up his gun belt. "The thing is ready to run. You can drive your own car now."

"Thank you, Dad."

"Er, welcome." He mumbled and unnecessarily turned around to step out of his boots. Obviously, he was embarrassed.

"How was your day?" He asked after he sat in one of the kitchen chair as I placed his dinner in front him.

"Well, this afternoon I talked with mom." He looked pleased by the news. I hope he would feel the same about my morning activity. "And this morning I was at the Cullens."

"Cullens? Dr. Cullens? Why? Did Edward want to introduce you to his parents?" He jumped straight to the point.

"Yes, but not the way you mean." I quickly form a story in my mind. "You see this weekend Alice wants me to go Seattle with her, so her parents want to meet me before they left their daughter with me. I was going to ask you about this, too. Do you mind if I go?" I couldn't believe how easily I was lying lately.

"Alice? Alice Cullen? Dr. Cullen's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Why are you going Seattle with her?"

"I need some clothes and maybe get few books – maybe I will do my Christmas shopping, too.."

"Will Edward be going with you?" His voice sounded suspicious.

"I don't know. I have to ask Alice." I hoped she wouldn't mind if I insisted Edward came too.

"Well, okay. But don't be too late. Be back before eleven in night." Charlie informed me looking more like a police chief at the moment.

He returned his focus to his dinner after I nodded.

 **-MF &LE-**

A few hours later I had finished my nightly routine and was waiting for Edward in my bed. Charlie had gone to bed and was snoring. I was staring the window like a hawk. I smiled as it started to go up.

"Edward." I beamed.

He smiled widely at me and in a flash, he was at my side.

"Do you mind coming Seattle with us this weekend?" I asked snuggling into his arm.

"I'd love to. I was coming with you two anyway. I don't think I can survive one day not seeing you."

"You steal my line." I whispered placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"But, I'm warning you, shopping with Alice is not an easy fit."

I looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say you will need a tremendous amount of energy for this. And you are going to absolutely loath shopping after this experience."

"Come on she can't be that bad." _Can't she?_

"You will see." He was sure of himself.

 **-MF &LE-**

The thanksgiving break was over and we were back to school. Once again Edward was driving me to school, though, thanks to Charlie's generosity, my truck was absolutely fine right now.

After everything that happened this weekend, it felt so surreal going back into the normal schedule. Thing were as they used to be before. But, I felt as if I didn't belong there anymore. I was mere an audience, not a participant.

I wondered if anyone's Thanksgiving break was as life-altering as mine was.

The answer was, obviously, no.

"What are you thinking?" Edward's curious voice from the driver's seat interrupted my musing.

I snickered. "You tell me. I thought you are the mind reader."

He gave me a dirty look. "Do you like torturing me?"

"Maybe."

"You know, it already bugs me that I couldn't read your mind. If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something much worse than it is," He threatened.

I held my ground. I wasn't going to tell him my stupid thoughts. What if he thought I was regretting my decision? Not that I was regretting. Not really.

He looked down, and then glanced up at me through his long black lashes, his ocher eyes scorching.

"Please?" he breathed, leaning toward me.

His voice was so persuasive, so impossible to resist.

"Well…" I began. "I was only thinking that going back to a normal routine feels so strange …. I mean, we have been away from school so long and now we have to go back." I amended quickly.

He wasn't fooled.

He smiled ruefully. "It does feel surreal, doesn't it? When you wake up one morning and find out that this world is not as simple as you think. To know that every myth, every horror story might be true."

"Edward…."

He placed one finger over my lips. "I know it is not as easy as you make it look. I had been in your shoes, remember?" I smiled and kissed his finger tip and entwined my fingers with his. He smiled at our joined hand before continuing. "In fact, I would be more worried about your mental health if you didn't find this whole situation a bit weird. Though, even now, I can't say that I am 100% sure about your sanity." He added teasingly.

I thwacked his head with his own hand.

"Ouch! That really hurts." He freed his hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"Serves you right." I muttered.

Suddenly, Edward groaned. "Oh, No!"

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"You will know in a moment." He muttered giving a look that was almost resigned.

He could be so weird sometime.

As he drove toward the school parking lot, I noticed the two godlike creatures standing near our usual parking spot.

As soon as Edward killed the engine Alice opened my door and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella." She greeted me and ignored Edward.

"Hi, Alice." I hugged her back.

At least, she appeared calm today. Though, I wasn't sure if Jasper wasn't messing with her emotions.

My suspicion was proved correct when Alice gave jasper a pointed look and Jasper gave a sheepish smile before Alice was back to her usual self.

"So, Bella, you want Edward come with us this Saturday?" Even though it was a question, but I know she was making a statement.

"If you don't mind." I replied.

"I don't mind. In fact, I think it is a great idea. We will need someone to carry our bag. That way we can save your energy. After all shopping with me is going to need ' _tremendous amount of energy'_. Right, Edward?" She gave Edward a saccharine sweet smile.

"Alice... Ah…You see…You…I…" Edward spluttered.

It was probably the funniest sight – a six feet Edward squirming away from a five feet Alice.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from giggling like mad. Jasper wasn't so nice. What was worse? Everyone in the parking lot was watching the incident.

"Of course, Jasper is also coming with us. I'll need someone to keep me calm, right? Apparently, I'm too hyper for my own good."

Jasper stopped laughing and I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore.

Alice linked arms with me and walked in the direction of my class, dragging me with her. I felt myself trip and Edward grabbed me before I could fell.

"Slow down." he hissed.

"Opps. Sorry" She muttered and walked a bit slower.

Everyone was still staring us. I hide my face with my hair as I tried to keep up with Alice's _slower_ pace.

"Bella…" Alice started. "…Will you please join us for launch?"

She looked so hopeful that I couldn't say no. "Sure"

Edward sighed loudly beside me.

"Yay!" She cheered. "We'll leave you two love birds alone. I'll see you in lunch." She pecked my cheek and skip toward her class with Jasper following behind her.

When she was out of sight, I turned to Edward. "Alice seems very… enthusiastic."

He snorted. "Don't you mean nosy?"

 **-MF &LE-**

The cafeteria buzzed with noise as I walked beside Edward.

"Are we really sitting with Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"If you _really_ want." He answered, giving me the choice.

I nodded and whispered conspiratorially "Do you want me to bolt the doors?"

"And where do you fit into that scheme?" He glared.

"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course."

He smiled reluctantly as he led the way into the line.

After we collected our foods – well, my food and his props – we walked toward the Cullen table, instead of our usual table. Alice and Jasper were already sitting there. Edward placed my foods on the table and pulled out a chair for me to sit. I was pleased when Edward laced his fingers with mine under the table.

"Bella, I thought you were getting the doors," Alice asked with a straight-face.

I was only mildly surprised that she heard us. She was a vampire after all.

I giggled. "Sorry, I guess I forgot."

Alice also started to giggle. Jasper and Edward grimaced.

"Just eat, Isa." Edward grumbled.

I knew it really bothers him when I joke about vampire stuffs. But this was what he got for questioning my sanity.

Once our laughter died, I took a bite of my brownie.

"Is that any good?" Alice asked, eyeing the brownie with a disgusted look on her snow white face. "Honestly, it doesn't look very appetizing."

"Well, it's no irritable grizzly…" I muttered without thinking and Alice and I burst into another fit of giggles.

This time, both boys sighed beside us.

"Oh, Bella! We will be best friends." She announced, still laughing "Well, I'm not going to be your _best friend_ , per say, since **this idiot** is your best friend. But I'll be your best _girl_ friend." she continued excitedly.

I didn't doubt her. She was already behaving like we had known each other since ages, instead of few days. What's more strange for me was being this close to someone who wasn't Edward or our family. It wasn't my usual style. I didn't normally relate to people so easily, on such a basic level.

So, I just blushed and smiled.

After I finished my brownies I looked up to see that Alice was staring at my chest. At least that's what it look like.

"Can I see it?" Alice asked pointing to my locket. I hadn't realized that it had popped out.

"Sure."

"Wow! It's so pretty. Is it the other part?" She nodded at Edward to clarify what she meant.

"Yes. Edward bought this for us on valentine's day."

"He looked quite young here. How old were you two?"

"Fourteen." I replied.

"You two have been together since you were fourteen?" Jasper asked skeptically.

"Not really. We have been together since we were thirteen. And we have known each other even before that." I clarified.

"Thirteen?"

Why did he always appear to be in shock? Was that a common expression for an empathetic?

"Yes." I replied tucking the locket under my blouse before anyone else notice.

"Bell is going to ring." Alice announced and stood up with her tray. "Bella, Edward see you later."

"Okay"

I watched as Alice walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. Jasper silently followed behind her.

I stood and reached for my tray but Edward was already carrying it.

I followed him out of cafeteria and we started for Biology.

"What's wrong with jasper? Why does he always look shocked whenever I say or do something?" I asked Edward once we took our seat.

"Because you amaze him." He said.

"How?"

"I told you he was just shocked how comfortable you are with vampires. And how much we love each other, even when we _both_ were only human."

"I still don't get it. Not the second part, anyway. Why would he be shocked if we love each other?"

"You know that Jasper is an empathic. So he have a fairly good idea about others emotions, be it a human or vampire. Vampire emotions were often stronger than human emotions. In human kind, he often witnessed lovers being apart after few months if not weeks. So he was surprised just how strong our bond is even when you were a human. At first – before meeting you I mean – he thought I love you so much because I am a vampire. Now he is not so sure." Edward explained.

"Oh" I muttered.

 **-MF &LE-**

The rest of week passed almost in the same pattern. I said _almost_ , because not every day Alice made Jasper and Edward squirm. Every day he would pick me for school, Alice and jasper greet us at the parking lot and we all would sit together during lunch. Every night Edward would sneak into my room.

He was cautious how he touched me in school. He made up for it whenever we are alone.

Alice had worked her magic on Charlie and he was putty in her hand. So much so that he didn't put a restrain order on Alice when she banged our door extremely early in Saturday morning, waking up the whole neighborhood in the process.

Currently, we in a mall in Seattle and I was regretting for not believing in Edward. He was right. That girl was shopaholic!

Not even an hour in the mall and the boys' hands full of bag. As a vampire weight was probably not a factor to them but the number of bag was overwhelming. I was starting to feel sorry them. Worse, she insisted to pay for everything. I fight against it but finally I craved when she gave me the puppy dog face.

At least, she was reasonable with her choices and let me have the last say. She bought some sweaters and some long sleeved tops, Jeans, as well as some dressier pants and tops. She also insisted to buy some dresses for special occasions.

"Done!" Alice announced when it was lunch time. You could hear three relieved sighs in harmony. "For now."

We all almost groaned. Alice giggled.

"You two, take the bags to the car." She ordered the boys. "Edward since you have good, you can go and buy the music CDs you want for your new sound system."

"But, he doesn't have a music system." Jasper asked. I didn't understand his expression. It was almost panicked.

Both Alice and Edward snickered.

"He knows that you are giving him a sound system." Alice answered.

"Darn!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Don't be upset, Jazz. He loves it and that's all that matter."

"I guess you are right." He muttered.

Alice giggled and stood on her tip toes to peck his lips. I looked away.

I envy them at the moment. Their relationship was so easy like ours used to be. I wanted Edward and my relationship to be like this. There was only way that would make it possible. I had been thinking about that the whole week, but I needed to talk about this with someone – someone who was not Edward.

"Isa?"

"Yes?"

"I said do you want to come with me?"

"Umm, actually, I'm hungry." I told him sheepishly.

"We can go after you have your lunch."

"Actually," Alice interjected. "I think you should take Jasper with you. He knows some good music stores. I'll go with Bella."

"Really?" Both boys asked suspiciously.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. I just want to have some girl binding time with my best friend. Is it so much to ask?" Alice asked innocently.

"Okay." Edward still looked a bit a suspicious, but let it go and turned toward me.

"I'd like to spend some time with Alice, too."

He nodded and we watched as the both boys disappear into the busy streets of Seattle.

 **-MF &LE-**

"Talk." Alice announced placing the tray down.

"This psychic thing is going to need some getting used to." I muttered before asking clearly. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Bella." She assured me.

"Tell me then… how do you become a vampire?"

She didn't look surprised by my question. She just took a deep breath and explained the transform mechanics. In short, you need to be bitten by a vampire to become one. It took two to three days to the changes take place and each and every moment of these three days are so painful that you would beg for death.

She waited for me as I took in everything.

"You can see future, right? Did…do you see me becoming…one of you?"

She smiled a bit sadly. "I can only see future after a decision was made. Though, few things are inevitable and decided even before you born. You can call it destiny or fate." She replied cryptically.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

I was surprised. "Sure. What could it be that I know about but you don't?"

"Do you want to be a vampire?"

I gulped. "Yes, I want to be a vampire. I want to be with him forever. But I'm afraid of the pain it would cause."

"Really? You are afraid of the mere physical pain?" She asked disbelievingly.

"No, I'm not afraid for my pain. I'll endure any kind of pain as long as I'm with him. I'm afraid of the pain it would cause to my parents if I suddenly disappear or die." I explained.

"I'll probably never understand you pain, your difficulties, because I was never given a choice. But I can sympathies with you. I trust you to make the right decision."

"Do me a favor, though. Don't tell anything to Edward. I want to talk to him myself after I made the final decision." I was suddenly worried.

"Don't worry. This will be our secret."

"But, how are you going to keep this from him? He was a mind reader." I was panicked.

"I have my ways." She said a bit smugly.

"I trust you, Alice." And I trusted her – not only in this matter — as she must have known.

She smiled and suddenly her face become blank and her eyes glazed over. She looked like she was in a trance.

"Alice? Alice! What happened?"

After few moments she came out of her trance.

"They are coming back." She answered.

"Did you just have a vision?"

"Yes." She replied and looked at my untouched food. "Eat, Bella."

I eat my lunch as she quickly typed something in her cell phone.

"Take my car and go back to the mall. Edward is waiting for you there. Don't stop anywhere or don't make any snap decision." Alice handed me her car key as she was saying this.

"What about you?" I was suddenly worried about her strange behavior.

"Jasper will meet me here."

"But, is everything okay, Alice?"

She smiled, but it looked forced. "Yes, Bella. Everything is fine." I hope I imagined it but I thought she whispered _'for now'_.

"Okay." I stood up to leave.

"Oh, Bella." She called me.

"Yes?"

"The sooner you decide the better. Hopefully before you nineteenth birthday." She said again mysteriously.

I nodded and walked out of the restaurant.

I drove straight to the mall and Edward was waiting for me exactly where Alice had told me.

Edward whistled. "Alice let you to drive her Porsche? She must love you."

"Why? Doesn't she let anyone drive her car?"

"Not even jasper."

"Oh."

"Where do you want to start?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"We are doing our Christmas shopping, remember?"

"How did you know? I thought you can't read my mind." I don't think I had even decided to. It was just a fleeting thought when I was lying to Charlie.

"Alice texted me that you want to do Christmas shopping. That way we can spend some time together. That's why she let you borrow her car. Didn't you know? I thought it was your idea." Edward looked confused.

"Yes, it was my idea. But it was just a fleeting thought. I didn't know Alice saw this." I was still surprised.

He smiled knowingly. "That's Alice to you."

I didn't understand. If Alice could see future even when it was just a passing thought, then how couldn't see if i would become a vampire or not even when I was so decided. Because I knew I want to be a vampire….just not ready yet. If she saw me becoming one why didn't she say so?

"Isa? Where are you?" Edward asked, waving a hand in front of me.

"I was just thinking about Alice. She could be so weird sometime."

He snorted. "Only if you are a mind reader and hear her translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic, actually and when she finished that, she moved on to Korean sign language."

"What do you mean?"

"That's what she was doing in her mind before I left with jasper."

"Does she do this often?"

"Only when she wants to annoy me…or keep something from me." He mumbled the last part as if he just realized this.

I felt my stomach twisted into a knot. So she was really keeping something from us. But if she was keeping something from us she must have a good reason.

I laughed nervously. "Why would she keep something from you? You are her brother, now."

It was a bad idea. I forgot just how well he knew me. He instantly recognized my nervous tone.

"I guess you are right." He muttered reluctantly.

I followed Edward inside the mall, but my mind was somewhere else.

What was it that Alice was hiding from us? Why did she look so worried after her vision? She said, no _warned_ to make a decision sooner rather than later, preferably before my 19th birthday. What was going to happen? I glanced at Edward. Was he going to be okay?

 **AN-**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**

 **THANKS FOR READING.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. SM does.**

 **AN- I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging. And I promise I'll try to update regularly. I need to finish this as soon as possible anyway. I'm not sure if I can continue writing FF. But I'll try my best to finish this story.**

 **Someone asked about an antagonistic. And the answer is yes. There is an antagonistic, but remember this story is mainly focused on how two best friends and lovers try to cope with the drastic changes in their life. How their love try to conquer all the odds fate has suddenly thrown at them. So just be patient and everything will be happen in right time.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **BPOV**

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Christmas, Bella." Charlie looked up from his toast and egg to give me a smile. "You are early, today."

I hopped up in a chair. "I know. I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas before you left."

At least it was a part of the reason. But there was no need to tell Charlie that I was too nervous to sleep after Edward leapt out of my window when Charlie woke up. I just couldn't sleep anymore after when there was no Edward to keep me from having as panic attack.

And I have a very good reason to be hysterical.

It was Christmas morning. Since Charlie was used to spend all his holydays in station, this time he had a 24 hour shift as usual – a fact Charlie wasn't very happy about, right now. Last night I cooked a special dinner and we had exchanged our gifts. Now, I was owner of a digital camera! Cool! Charlie had seemed quite taken with his new fishing gear, too. After that we – just Charlie and me – watched a Christmas movie. Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward and I really liked every moment of it. Though it was probably something had to do with the fact that we didn't have to any talking.

Anyway, as soon as Alice had the vision of Charlie's double shift, in a true Alice fashion, she had suggested a sleepover. She had even managed to sweet talk her way with Charlie. I found the idea hilarious. Sleepover with the people who didn't need to sleep! But I could never say no to a sleepover with Edward.

I had been to the Cullens two more times. Both times I had mixed experience with them. While Esme and Carlisle always went out of her way to make me feel welcome, Rosalie went out of her way to make me feel like an intruder. I think the exquisite blond hated my gut. Emmett always made sure that I was deep shade of red during the entire direction of my stay there while Jasper still didn't come anywhere near five feet radius of me. So I wasn't sure how my impending sleepover would be received. Also, I was a bit skeptical about my sleeping arrangement. I mean, I was sure Edward's couch wouldn't be _that_ uncomfortable.

However, none of these was the reasons for my sudden panic attack. I was invited to celebrate Christmas with the Cullens. I was supposed to give _gifts_ to the Cullens.

As much as I was starting to love them, I still had a lot to learn about their likes. Not to mention all of them had _very_ expensive tastes. I couldn't just give them fishing gears, and they were no Masens, who would count the thought behind the gift than their price tag.

At least, we were giving gifts as couples and Edward, being a mind reader, knew all their likes. And I was right, they had really expensive tastes. It felt wrong to use the credit card Cullens had given Edward to buy gifts for them however we didn't have any choice.

Which reminded me that I had to find a way to return Edward his parents' money.

Anyhow, I wasn't still sure if they would like their gifts, especially Rosalie. I didn't want to cross her today. Of course, the thought of Rosalie didn't help my case. I was sure she wouldn't be thrilled at the idea of me participating in their family time.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I know this is our first Christmas together. I can trade my shift with someone else, so you don't have to be alone." Charlie offered, looking awfully guilty.

"No, no, Dad, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be at the Cullen's, remember?" I quickly assured him.

"Are you sure? You looked kinda upset there." Charlie said still frowning.

"I'm not upset. Not really. I'm just nervous." I told honestly.

"Nervous, why? Are any of the boys giving you any trouble?" Charlie narrowed his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at his protective dad mode. "No, dad. You know, Edward is a perfect gentleman and heaven forbid Jasper actually spares a glance to anyone but Alice. Emmett is like an annoying big brother, who gets a kick out of turning me into a red tomato. So don't worry. Except for painted toe nails, I'll be returning unscratched tomorrow." I joked.

"Oh, well that's…good. Then why are you nervous?"

I sighed resigned to spill my gut. "I have to give them presents. I'm nervous if they will like theirs or not. They have very expensive tastes."

"Oh. Um, I'm sure they will love anything you gave them. One thing I know about Cullens is that even though they are loaded, they are very humble. They don't look down their nose at anyone."

I smiled despite my nervousness. I loved how Charlie always tried to make things comfortable for me even though I had never done anything to deserve his love.

"I know."

"I should get going then." He stood up while glancing at the clock.

"Have nice day, Dad."

"You too have fun at the Cullens. And call me if you need anything."

"Will do." I promised.

I waited until I heard Charlie's cruiser pulled away from driveway before tugging myself upstairs. Breakfast can wait first I need to get dressed up.

I opened my wardrobe and cringed at the overwhelming volume of the garments. I still flinched at the minor reminder of that Saturday shopping trip.

By the time, we were finished I was dead on my feet. Edward had to almost carry me inside my room. Charlie actually thought I had passed out. I took the whole Sunday to recover physically. However, it had scared me deeply and gave me few nightmares much to Edward's smug satisfaction. At least, I didn't have to worry about my wardrobe for another year...or decade.

And was also there Alice's cryptic remark about my change and our suspicious that she may or may not be hiding something from Edward. When I had gotten Alice alone I had asked her about her odd behavior. She had shrugged it off saying she was just worried about our relationship and Edwards's reaction to the topic of my transformation. Apparently, Edward was going to throw a hissy fit. He didn't want to doom me to this 'non-life'. I had told her that Edward was absurd. She had agreed with me whole heartedly.

I pulled out the sweater dress I had kept aside to wear today. It was a knee length wine red fitted cashmere sweater dress. It had long sleeves and screw neckline with a ribbed surface. To go with it I choose a wide black belt and semi sheer tights. I debated a few minutes between a pair of black glossy flats and knee length boots, before deciding on the flats. I was kinda tired of wearing boots every day.

After a calming hot shower I toweled dried my hair and took time to straighten it a bit so instead of my usual weaves it was straight only slightly curled toward the edge. I applied light pink lipstick to my lips, and mascara for my eyes and I was done. I carefully put on the dress tights. I was pleased to find the dress quite comfortable even though the tights was kinda itchy.

I just hoped all my hard works would be paid off and I wouldn't look too plain next to the Cullens.

I jumped out of my skin when I walked into my room only to find a handsome vampire lying on my bed looking asleep to the world.

"Dammit, Edward! You scared me."

Edward chuckled and get up.

"Damn!" He exclaimed when he finally looked at me. I think he even stopped talking, and probably even breathing.

"What?" I asked self-consciously, as he continued to stare at me.

"What are wearing?" He almost squeaked.

"A sweater dress. Why? You don't like it?" I asked panicked.

"It's so…tight." he choked out to my chest.

I raised an eyebrow at the absurd answer, and finally took in his flustered look.

"You like it." I stated smugly.

He shook his head and muttered. "Love it, actually. Damn! You're probably the only girl in this world, covered from neck to toe and still manage to look this sexy." I wasn't sure if last part was for my ear.

"Thanks." I muttered, while trying not to flush in pleasure. I walked toward my bed to sit next to him and put on the flats I had left there.

"Do you mind if we exchanged our gifts here in private?" he asked after he was done checking me out

"Sure." I nodded.

I opened my closet and carefully take out Edward's gift.

When I turned around, Edward's eyes quickly shot upward. But he was a moment too late. I walked toward the bed, trying to fight a smug grin. It did wonders to your ego if a god-like creature couldn't stop ogling you.

Edward cleared his throat, and held out a silver square package. "Ladies first."

I smirked, before taking it.

"You remember our rule, right?" I asked.

"Yep. I didn't spend more than 30. In fact, I didn't even spend one dime." He was quickly getting excited about the gift.

I raised one eyebrow. I unwrapped it carefully. It was a clear CD jewel case, with a blank silver CD inside.

"What is it?" I asked, perplexed.

He didn't say anything; he took the CD and reached around me to put it in the CD player on the bedside table. He hit play, and we waited in silence. Then the music began. I listened, speechless and wide-eyed. I knew he was waiting for my reaction, but I couldn't talk. Tears welled up, and I reached up to wipe them away before they could spill over.

"So, you liked it?" He asked hopefully, brushing my tears.

"No. I love it. You couldn't have given me a better gift." I said.

His smile just got bigger.

"Now, my turn!" He said excitedly.

He took the box with his name on it before I even processed his words.

"You're greedy." I teased.

"I'm curious." He shrugged unapologetically.

He gave me the same perplexed expression as I had given him, when he saw what was inside.

"Which book is it? It didn't have a title." He asked, turning it over.

"It's not a book. Just open it, Edward." I scoffed when he continued to stare at me.

I bite my lip as he turned pages after pages. His expression was unreadable.

It was a photo album actually. Top half of each page had space for a photo and bottom half contained a slip to leave notes. It was full with picture of every important moment of his life, from his birth to his 18the birthday, with a brief synopsis of in my messy hand writing. While I was in most of the pictures, _every photo_ was with his parents.

"You said human memories start to fade after some time. I know you would want to remember everything. So, this is something to remind you who you are." I explained.

The way his eyes shone with emotions before he clutched me to his chest was more than I hoped for when I picked his gift.

"Thank. You." He choked out. "I know how difficult it must have been for you to go through all this memories of mom dad. Yet you did it…for me. I can't explain….just…thank you."

"Anytime. Anything." I whispered.

"You said _'are'_." He whispered out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I pulled away to look at him questioningly.

"You said 'remind you who you _are_ ', not _were_." He clarified. "You think I'm the same like him." He said pointing to a green eyed Edward in photo.

"Of course, you're the same. It's true that now you're a bit more durable, with questionable diets. And, certainly, there are things I miss. But none of these mattered. This" I said, taking his face in my hands. "You. That's what I'm keeping. You will always be my Edward."

His smiled was blinding. "And, you'll always be _my_ Isa!"

I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hmm…" he hummed happily.

I glanced at my wrist watch. "We have to go. We don't wanna cross Alice by getting late." I reluctantly stood up.

He nodded. "You're right. But first…"

I only had enough time to see sly look in his eyes before his arms caged me like steel grids and crushed his mouth to mine. His hands ghosted down my back and squeezed my bottom. I shivered. And just as quickly he pulled away to blatantly stare my breasts.

"I really like the dress." He winked and flew out of the room with the stack of gifts.

The whole situation was so absurd that a surprised laugh bubbled out my lips.

I shrugged a jacket and my overnight backpack. When I was outside I saw that Edward was amusing himself by catching snowflakes and blowing it from his palm. The scene reminded me when we were four and mom had given us those toys to make bubbles with soap water.

This year, Forks was having a white Christmas, much to my dismay. Of course, Edward was loving every moment of it since it was the first time he saw a snowfall. Even though stupid snow annoyed the hell out of me by melting in my socks, watching Edward's face light up as he catch snowflakes in his cold hand worth the inconvenience.

"If you're done being a baby can we get going now?" I teased.

"I'm not a baby." He mumbled and opened the car door for me.

I giggled and get inside.

"So have Alice managed to drive everyone crazy yet?" I asked once he pulled away from Charlie's driveway, surprisingly within speed limit.

He groaned. "Not yet. But it wouldn't take too long. Alice and Emmett were like two kids in a sugar high."

"Aww, poor thing." I teased. But inwardly thanked my lucky star that I didn't live with Alice. Yet.

Rest of the way we chatted random things until Edward kill the engine in front of the Cullen home, which was aglow with white light. There was even an inflatable snowman in the field near the house. It was extravagant.

Edward held the door opened for me and picked up our piles of package and my backpack. We got out to head into the house. The ground was covered with a thick sheet of snow. This time we were having a white Christmas.

As soon as we walked through the door Alice attacked me with her usual enthusiasm. "Bella, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." I mumbled.

"I see you have done a good work on yourself." She said appraising my unusual dressed up self.

"Thanks."

"See, it's not that bad to dress up every now and then now, is it?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope. Not bad to dress up every now and then…"

"I told…"

"….But it would be horrible to dress up every day." I finished.

Edward laughed at her wounded expression.

"Well done, Bella! I never thought I'll see a day when this little pixie is speechless." Emmett yelled, giving me his signature bear hug.

"Emmett, can't… breath." I gasped.

"Sorry, I forgot just how tiny you're." He chuckled.

"I'm not! I'm definitely bigger than Alice." I grouched.

This time everyone laughed as Alice shot me another dirty look.

"Bella, Sweetie, it's good to see you again. Merry Christmas." Esme hugged me gently.

I hugged her back. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Come on, it's time to open presents." Alice started hopping up and down.

"Let's go, Isa, before she dug a hole in floor with all her jumping." Edward said teasingly.

Alice stuck her tongue out and darted toward living room.

"Place everything in order!" Alice screeched as Edward started stacking our gifts under the tree.

"Do it yourself!" Edward shot back.

Alice grumbled but did it anyway.

"Merry Christmas, Bella. Carlisle gritted me coming down the stairs.

"You, too Carlisle."

"I hope they didn't bother you much." Carlisle said pointing toward his two hyperactive adopted children. "As you know, we are not used to be around humans."

"I think I'll survive." I winked.

"Done! Alice announced. "Jasper! Rosalie! Living room, now!" Alice yelled, even though they wouldn't have any problem to here if she had called in a normal voice.

Jasper calmly walked in and wished me a merry Christmas. Rosalie as usual pretended like I didn't exist.

I found myself sitting between Edward and Alice. I was relieved when everyone loved our gift. Alice loved her Cartier watch and Jasper immediately started reading the book about civil war we gave him. Carlisle loved his Hindi-English dictionary and Hindi coaching CDs. Apparently, he had been thinking to learn a new language. Esme beamed when she heard the playlist Edward had made for her. Emmett announced that our gifts were the best, clutching his new game system. Even Rosalie seemed genuinely pleased about the designer jacket we gave her. It was, apparently, a limited edition and she had tried to get one.

"Bella, it's your turn!" Alice chirped in and handed me a bright red box. The box was really big, almost reached my waist.

The box was so light that it felt empty. The tag on it said it was from Emmett and Rosalie. And, it had both Edward and my name.

"Um…" I looked up at Emmett.

"Why don't you open it with Edward, Bella? It's for both of your _benefit_ , you know." Emmett said. His expression was absolutely devious.

I didn't like the way he emphasized the word 'benefit'. What did he give me?

I glanced at Edward in panic.

"Don't worry, Isa. It's not as bad as he make it sound. In fact, Esme helped him with it." Edward assured me.

I was relaxed instantly. Esme was involved. That meant it couldn't be a copy of Kama sutra, or a box of condoms or a box of sex toy, or anything like I had originally feared.

Self-consciously, I tore the paper off and then stared at the box it concealed. It was a plane cardboard box without any name or sign on it. I opened the box for further illumination. But it contained _another gift box_ in it.

"What the hell!"

Even Rosalie cracked a smile as everyone laughed at my outburst.

I turned to give Edward a basilisk glare. "You could have warned me?"

"And ruined the fun? I don't think so." Edward shrugged, between his laughter.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I have no idea about _this_." Esme said apologetically. Though, she was also fighting a smile.

I inhaled deeply and tore open the other box. As I had expected – and feared – it contained another box. After I had uncovered seven boxes, I was beyond annoyed, much to everyone's amusement. Eight number – or was it nine – box was a small and flat box. It was so small that it couldn't contain another box inside it.

"Ha!" I laughed triumphantly and tore open it. My victory was short lived as I realized that its occupant was gift wrapped.

"I really hope it is the last one, Emmett." I grumbled under my breath.

"Aww, just open it, little sis." He said grinning widely.

I grumbled again and unwrap it carefully, since it felt delicate like a paperback. I was hundred percent sure that it was something dirty or a kid's storybook. But it was a photo of a bed.

"Um…thanks."

Esme finally had some mercy on me.

"It's the bed. It's already installed in Edward's room. We thought you'll need it in your sleepovers." She explained.

The bed looked huge. The coverlet was a dull gold, just lighter than the walls; the frame was black, made of intricately patterned wrought iron. Sculpted metal roses wound in vines up the tall posts and formed a bowery lattice overhead. It was actually beautiful.

If not a bit over the top, considering no one really slept here.

Nevertheless, I was touched by the gesture they had shown for my comfort. Not mention, not in so many words she just implied that not only they welcomed my presence today, but wanted it in future too.

"Thank you, Esme. It's beautiful actually. Though, an air mattress would have been sufficed." I said.

"Nonsense. We want to you to be as comfortable as possible." She said fondly.

"By playing pranks on me?" I muttered under my breath. I clasped a hand over my mouth as I remembered that they could hear me.

"I'm sorry about Emmett's idiotic. I hope you're not too upset." Esme apologized, looking really worried now.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm not upset. Not really. I think it was pretty funny. Jasper, back me off." I told earnestly.

Jasper looked startled that I asked him, but listened to me anyway. "Esme, don't worry. She was just joking."

"I knew you'll see it my way." Emmett said gleefully. "Now that you two have a bed to yourself, maybe you'll show Mr. Prude benefits of a bed and loose him up a bit."

Edward and I looked at each other and grinned but didn't make any comment.

Edward and prude? Right!

"Open mine and Jasper's next," Alice said excitedly, "Let's save the best for the last."

"Thank you for the Volvo. I really need a car." Edward said while taking out a set of key from the small box.

"I guess I don't need to say that it is in garage." Jasper sighed, probably annoyed that their surprise had been ruined.

"Nope" Edward replied smugly.

Alice patted Jaspers back with a 'told you so' look.

I shrugged and opened mine which suspiciously looked like a garment bag. I pulled down the zipper. My eyes widened as the floor length gown tumbled down.

"Do you like it? You'll need this for New Year's Ball." Alice explained.

"New Year's Ball?"

She bobbed her head excitedly. "Yep. New Year party. It'll be only a family thing, though."

I blinked. "Thanks?"

Edward coughed, something a vampire didn't need to.

She grinned, showing her pearl white teeth. "You're welcome."

"Now, Carlisle and Esme!" Emmett exclaimed.

They were two small rectangular boxes.

Everyone looked excited about this particular gift. Even Jasper drifted closer than usual to get a good look. And Rosalie was angrier than usual. I glanced at Edward. He wasn't looking at it though. Instead, he was stroking the album I gave him. He had an unreadable expression.

I touched his shoulder. "Edward?"

With one finger, I tried to push the corner of his mouth up. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

He took a deep breath and unwrap his gift very slowly. It was a blue velvet box. Edward took another deep breath and opened the lid. Nestled inside it was a cuff with charm of sort on it.

I was also presented a bracelet of same charm.

"Um?" I glanced around questioningly not understanding Edward's dark mood.

"It's a Cullen crest. The others have one. We thought it's fitting that you two have one too. You're also parts of this family, you know. At least, we consider you family." Carlisle said, glancing at the still silent Edward.

With Edward's continues silence things were becoming awkward quickly.

"Umm…Edward do you want to take your new Volvo for a ride?" I didn't wait for an affirmation. I gathered two velvet boxes and headed toward the door.

I tried to ignore six set of questioning eyes fixed on our back.

 **-MF &LE-**

His posture was tensed as he drove slowly. Muscles of his arm were taut, and eyes were troubled. He was staring straight ahead, concentrating on the road.

Every now and then, one hand would come to caress the album I gave him, while his eyes darted toward two velvet boxes in my lap.

We continue to drive silently before stopping at a deserted back road.

"You didn't know about this." I stated pointing toward two boxes in my hand.

He shook his head.

"How?"

"I haven't been spending much time with them. I had heard that Esme and Carlisle were worried if I will like my gift or not. But that was all. I didn't know exactly what it was, until it was in our hand." he answered in a detached voice.

I nodded, understanding.

"I thought you love them." I whispered.

"I do love them. I am honored that they consider me family." He replied in the same emotionless voice.

"But?"

"But,...I can't do this." He finally groaned, hitting his head on the stirring wheel.

"Edward?" I asked, alarmed.

"I feel like I'm cheating." he whispered, without rising his head from the wheel.

"Cheat whom?"

"My mom and dad. I feel like I'm cheating them. It is not even six month to their... death and I'm already replacing them. I'm the worst son ever." Each word was dipping with agony. it broke my heart to see him like this.

I tried to make him look at me. "Edward, please, look at me."

he sighed before rising his head. But he didn't meet my eyes.

"You know, I love aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Masen like my parents. Do you think that made me appreciate my parents any less?"

He shook his head.

"And do you feel like you love your mom dad Amy let as just because you care for the Cullens."

"Of course not."

"Then, why do you feel like you're replacing them? Edward, I don't know if there is an afterlife or not. But wherever Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Masen might be, I know they want you to be happy."

"But, I don't deserve to be happy. I'm a murderer. I killed my own mom and dad." he yelled.

I gasped in horror. I didn't know he think of it that way.

"Edward Anthony Masen, don't you ever say that! What happened it was just an accident!"

"An accident, that happened because of my recklessness." He argued.

"How could it be your recklessness if the break didn't work?" I challenged him.

"I was driving, so it's my fault. God, my dad could have even save himself and my mom, if he didn't try to save me. I should have died with them. I don't want this life! I hate it!" his voice was rising with sentence.

His each word felt like a whiplash. That would have probably hurt less.

"So you would rather die than to be with me anyway possible?"

His eyes widened. "Isa, NO! Of course not! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm being oversensitive." I admitted.

"But this is not about me. This is about you. Edward, if instead of you…something had happened to you, do you think they could live with that?" I challenged him.

He furrowed his brows but didn't reply.

"I'll tell you what would have happened. Instead of dying once, it would have killed them every moment of their life. Trust me; no one knows that better than me." I replied while trying to suppress the memories of all those horrible months I had spent thinking he was dead.

"Isa?" He touched my shoulder, bringing me out of the dark memories. I opened my eyes to see his pained and worried eyes staring me.

Something in my eyes made him gasp. He clutched me to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm hurting you again. I don't want you to be upset. You should be happy." He whispered.

"But, Edward, how can I be happy, when you're unhappy." I asked

"I'm happy. Tell me what I've to do to prove it. I'll accept the bracelet if you want." He said desperately.

I pulled away slightly to look into his eyes.

"This is not about what I want, Edward. It's about what _you_ want. It's not just piece of jewelry, they are offering their love and loyalty and asking you the same in return. If you think you can do that, then accept it. If not, it would be better if we return these."

Edward stared at the album and bracelet for several minutes. Finally he sighed.

"I want to keep it." He said taking his bracelet.

I beamed happily.

"Gimme your hand.' I grabbed his hand excitedly and snapped the cuff around his wrist.

I grinned like lunatic while tears slide down my eyes. Now, I didn't need to worry about him. I knew Cullens would take care of him. My Edward would be happy and safe forever.

"You like it, don't you?" He asked almost accusingly.

I giggled. "Yes, very, very much."

"I believe you." he chuckled. "Are you going to wear yours too? Do you love them as your family?"

"Silly vampire! Don't you know it already that I love everything that makes you happy? And that your family will always be my family?" I questioned while clasping the bracelet around my wrist.

* * *

 **AN:-**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
